


C'est le tango de tous les fossoyeurs

by histoirede (liquidN)



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/pseuds/histoirede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le grand avantage d'avoir Noi comme partenaire, c'est que rien ne peut lui arriver.<br/>Donc il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui arriverait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maléfice 1. C'est la partie glauque de l'histoire.

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement : Il y a du gore, du sexe, de la violence, des morts, des gros mots et du non-con >_>  
> Malgré l'avertissement, c'est quand même plein de fluff. Et ça angste aussi au début, parce que c'est du hurt/comfort pur et dur.

Le grand avantage d'avoir Noi comme partenaire, c'est que rien ne peut lui arriver. Bon, bien sûr, Shin ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci quand elle a les intestins dehors, mais c'est plus une envie de poutrer le mec qui a fait ça, en général.  
En tout cas, voilà, le point fort de Noi : sa vitalité. Toujours d'attaque, jamais malade, et en général, super motivée.  
  
Donc il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce qui arriverait.  
  
  
 **Jour 1**  
  
Il reste choqué, sur place, et son cerveau prend quelques secondes avant de redémarrer. Ses doigts se crispent et bien qu'il sache qu'elle devrait être sa priorité, l'appel du sang est trop fort.  
Le type qui était à côté d'elle s'est enfui le temps que Shin comprenne ce qui se passe, mais il le rattrape en moins d'une minute, lève son marteau, mais dévie sa trajectoire au dernier moment.  
Un genou pété. Ce type ne mérite pas de mourir si vite.  
  
Il émet de la fumée, crée une porte vers le monde des mages, vers la résidence d'En, et la passe en embarquant le type. Il le balance aux pieds d'un groupes de sous-fifres de la famille.  
  
"Foutez-le moi dans un cachot, je reviens vite.", ordonne Shin avant de repasser la porte dans l'autre sens.  
  
Au moment où il pénètre à nouveau dans la pièce où Noi est attachée, il l'entend inspirer bruyamment, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se réveille d'une blessure qui aurait dû être mortelle, et il sait qu'il arrive trop tard.  
  
"Je suis là", dit-il en enlevant son masque et en maudissant ces putains de paris qu'ils font à celui qui en butera le plus, car c'est ce qui les a fait se séparer au début de la mission. "Noi, je suis là.", et il n'a aucune idée de quoi dire d'autre.  
Il a une vague idée de ce qui a pu se passer, et vu le nombre de cadavres qui jonchaient le dépotoire qui servait de cache à ces fumiers, ils avaient dû être nombreux pour réussir à l'attraper. Mais une fois attachée, il suffisait d'un pauvre type pour...  
  
Shin n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Vu le pouvoir de régénération de Noi, les gens s'en prenaient toujours à lui d'abord. Une fois où deux il s'était même fait choper, mais faut dire que les gens étaient grave cons : en général, il se coupait les mains pour se libérer avant même qu'on ait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit. (Et la fois où ils avaient été un peu plus intelligents, ça avait juste été l'affaire de quelques dents arrachées et deux ongles retournés. Shin ne savait pas vraiment où ces types espéraient en venir avec ça...)  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé cette situation.  
  
Noi est bel et bien réveillée, maintenant, et tire sur les liens que Shin n'a pas encore coupés et sur les perfusions accrochées à ses bras et à ses jambes. Son regard saisit la pièce, l'état dans lequel elle est. Puis elle vomit sur les nouvelles baskets de Shin.  
  
Il ne savait même pas que Noi pouvait vomir, mais ça ne le rassure pas. Il enlève sa veste, la passe autour de Noi et la prend dans ses bras, avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle porte.  
  
"On rentre, Noi."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Il la pose assise sur son lit et se met à genoux à côté. Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux hagards et Shin n'a aucune idée de comment il doit réagir, de ce qu'il doit faire, de ce dont elle peut avoir besoin, mais il doit s'assurer de quelque chose.  
  
"Noi, je sors cinq minutes. Cinq petites minutes et je reviens direct ici, ok ?"  
  
Noi ne bouge pas, et Shin pose une main sur sa joue.  
  
"Noi, c'est fini, mais j'ai un truc que je dois régler, maintenant. Fais-moi signe que tu comprends ce que je dis.  
\- ............ j'ai compris.", finit par répondre Noi, la voix chargée de larmes.  
"Je reviens tout de suite. Promis, je reviens tout de suite.", dit Shin en se relevant.  
  
A peine dehors, il se met à courir, et atteint les cachots dans la minute.  
  
"Vous l'avez bien enfermé ?", demande-t-il au premier larbin qu'il croise.  
"Le type que vous avez amené tout à l'heure ? Oui, on l'a mis dans la salle de torture n°3.  
\- OK, file-moi la clé.  
\- J'suis pas sûr que ce soit très règlementaire...", objecte le garde.  
"File-moi la clé, je te dis.", et le garde s'exécute, probablement à deux doigts de pisser dans son froc... Et il aurait bien raison, car Shin réalise que de la fumée sort de ses doigts sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il prend une longue inspiration pour se calmer, mais son coeur bat toujours à cent à l'heure. Pour autant, la fumée se dissipe.  
  
"Maintenant écoute-moi. A chaque fois que j'irai dans cette salle, l'un de vous passera après moi pour le rafistoler. Pas de fumée, pas d'anesthésiant, vous faites juste en sorte qu'il clamse pas en se vidant de son sang. Compris ?  
\- ... compris.", répond le garde.  
  
D'un pas rapide, Shin va jusqu'à la salle n°3, ouvre la porte. Le type est là, accroché au sol, l'air apeuré.  
  
"Y avait quoi dans les perfs ?", demande Shin en attrapant le type par le col.  
"De... de tout.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tout ce qu'on a trouvé. Des drogues, des médocs, de l'essence, de la pluie, n'importe quoi. C'est la seule manière qu'on a trouvé pour la garder inconsciente plus de quelques minutes. "  
  
Il a aucune idée de ce que ce genre de trucs peut avoir comme effet sur Noi, mais il n' a pas le temps de s'attarder là outre-mesure. Bien qu'il aurait aimé voir de suite ce que donne une castration à coup de marteau, Shin sait qu'il a promis à Noi de revenir vite et repart, toujours en courant.  
  
Quand il arrive de nouveau dans la piaule de Noi, il entend de l'eau couler à la salle de bains. Il jette un oeil dans la chambre, voit que Noi n'est plus sur le lit et que sa veste a été bazardée par terre.  
  
Bon, elle s'est levée. Et il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Il a des fourmis dans les mains et le coeur qui bat à tout rompre. S'il écoutait ses instincts, il irait fracasser quelqu'un illico, mais il doit rester là.  
Alors il reste là, immobile, et maudit quelques diables au passage.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
L'eau coule depuis longtemps maintenant, mais tant que personne de l'étage d'en-dessous ne vient se plaindre d'une inondation, Shin pense laisser faire... de toute façon elle ne risque pas de se noyer.  
Mais plus le temps passe et plus il s'inquiète. La rage qu'il ressentait s'est calmée, mais elle a juste laissé place à un malaise qui glace son coeur. Impatient, il va ramasser sa veste dans la chambre, la fout à la poubelle, et finit par faire le tour du canapé avant de venir se positionner devant la porte de la salle de bains.  
Il tend l'oreille. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin de lui. Peut-être qu'elle l'appelle et qu'il entendait pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle préfèrerait qu'il soit pas là.  
Mais il ne peut pas être ailleurs. Pas maintenant. Impossible.  
Il finit par toquer doucement à la porte de la salle de bains.  
  
"Noi, tout va bien ?", et putain, bien sûr que non tout ne va pas bien, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie, encore...  
  
"Noi ?", demande-t-il une deuxième fois pour effacer sa question précédente.  
  
"Noi, si tu réponds pas, je vais ouvrir la porte.", annonce-t-il, réalisant qu'elle pourrait très bien ne pas être dans la salle de bains et avoir juste allumé l'eau pour lui faire croire qu'elle y était.  
Son sang se glace à cette pensée et il toque à nouveau de manière plus prononcée.  
  
"Noi, je m'inquiète, j'ouvre.", dit-il en s'exécutant.  
  
Elle est là, assise par terre, sous le jet de la douche. Ses genoux sont relevés, ses bras autour et sa tête repose dessus. Dans la seconde il est assis à genoux par terre à côté d'elle. Il se retient de dire "Ne reste pas là, tu vas finir par tomber malade" vu qu'elle ne risque rien, mais il n'a pas vraiment d'autre argument pour la sortir de là.  
  
"Noi..."  
  
Elle relève la tête, la tourne vers lui.  
  
"... sempai, vous êtes revenu.  
\- Oui, je... j'étais à côté, je suis pas parti longtemps.  
\- A côté ? Mais on est..."  
  
Shin entend le "où ?" que Noi n'a pas prononcé et voit que sa partenaire réalise où elle est.  
  
"Vous auriez pas dû rentrer...  
\- Ca fait des plombes que t'es là-dessous. Je suis inquiet."  
  
Elle se tourne un peu plus vers lui mais ne dit rien, et c'est lui qui va finir par tomber malade.  
  
"Fais-moi plaisir, sors de là.", dit-il en tendant une main.  
  
Noi reste immobile quelques secondes, renifle une larme, et s'agrippe à Shin.  
  
"... sempai..."  
  
Et à ce moment, Shin comprend qu'elle pleure.  
La dernière fois qu'il a vu Noi pleurer, elle avait 16 ans et il était à deux doigts de crever. Même s'il doit avouer qu'à l'époque, ça lui avait fait un peu plaisir qu'elle pleure pour lui, il aurait préféré ne jamais être confronté à nouveau à ce spectacle...  
  
"Je suis là.", dit-il, ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire d'autre.  
  
Elle passe ses bras autour de ses épaules, et serre tellement fort qu'elle manque de l'étouffer. Il passe ses bras autour d'elle, essaie au mieux de rendre la pareille.  
  
"Je suis là.", répète-t-il et d'une main il éteint l'eau qui continuait de couler sur Noi.  
  
Un long moment passe avant que les pleurs de Noi ne se calment. Avec la buée sur ses lunettes, Shin ne voit absolument plus rien, mais son instinct lui dit de rester là. Elle repose sa tête sur son épaule et pousse un long soupir.  
Aucun des deux ne bougent pendant encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson secoue Shin. Il est complètement trempé dans ses vêtements.  
  
"Je te ramène dans ton lit.", déclare-t-il en attrapant une serviette et en commençant à sècher Noi. Elle se laisse faire, apathique, et quand il a fini son oeuvre, il la soulève pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Elle replace sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se laisse faire.  
  
Arrivés dans la chambre, il la dépose à nouveau sur le lit et ouvre l'unique placard de la pièce. Malgré un bordel monstre, Shin y trouve des fringues, et sort ce qui ressemble à une robe de chambre pour Noi.  
  
"Je te mets ça, ça te va ?", dit-il en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle.  
  
Elle regarde ailleurs, les yeux encore remplis de larmes, mais lui attrape la robe de chambre des mains. Il détourne les yeux le temps qu'elle l'enfile et retourne vers le placard pour attraper un survêtement qui pourra lui servir de rechange.  
  
"Noi, je suis trempé, je vais me changer.", dit-il en se retournant vers elle. Elle a bien enfilé la robe de chambre et s'est recroquevillée en boule.  
  
"Appelle-moi si tu veux que je sois là."  
  
Il repasse à la salle de bains, se contente de se déshabiller, se sècher un peu et de mettre les fringues de Noi avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il se sent légèrement ridicule et il aurait très clairement besoin d'une ceinture, mais bon, ça pourrait être pire.  
  
Noi n'a pas bougé et il la rejoint, s'asseyant sur le lit à une distance raisonnable. Elle ne réagit pas à sa présence.  
Ne sachant ni que dire, ni que faire, Shin se contente de rester là, le plus longtemps qu'il peut. Au bout d'un moment où il ne peut plus retenir ses baillements et où il imagine que Noi dort, il se relève.  
Il est trop inquiet et trop claqué pour rentrer chez lui, il décide donc de s'allonger sur le canapé du salon et tache de dormir.  
  
  
 **Jour 2**  
  
"Ca fait quoi, ce genre de trucs ?", demande Shin et le professeur Kasukabe regarde la liste, la quitte des yeux un instant pour regarder Shin avant de retourner son attention sur la feuille de papier.  
"Sur un mage, j'imagine ?  
\- Ouaip.  
\- Ben mis tout ensemble, je dirais que ça le tue. On n'a pas une anatomie si différente pour tout ce qui est chimique.  
\- ... mais si ça le tue pas, ça fait quoi ?"  
  
Et à la tête que tire le professeur, Shin comprend qu'il a réalisé de qui il parlait.  
  
"Tout ensemble, je sais pas. Déjà, injecter de la pluie de Hole à un mage, j'imagine même pas l'effet que ça peut faire. Elle... elle va bien ?  
\- Non, mais c'est surtout dans sa tête, je pense. Je veux surtout savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle puisse s'en remettre.  
\- Pour la pluie, j'en sais fichtrement rien, mais je pense qu'elle va l'évacuer progressivement. Pour les autres produits, je pense que les plus dangereux sont les psychotropes puissants. Comment Noi résiste aux altérations psychiques ?  
\- ... euh ?  
\- Est-ce qu'en général, les drogues, l'alcool, ça a un effet sur elle ?  
\- L'alcool, non, en tout cas pas dans des doses qui m'affectent moi. Les drogues, hmm, je dirais oui, quand En teste des champignons hallucinogènes, ça marche aussi sur elle. Moins longtemps que sur d'autres, j'dirais...  
\- ... c'est déjà ça. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'à haute dose, ça peut laisser des séquelles au cerveau. Sa fumée soigne ce genre de choses ?", demande Kasukabe.  
"Si elle se prend un balle dans la tête, ça lui pose pas de souci, donc elle peut soigner le cerveau, oui.  
\- Mais soigner je sais pas... quelqu'un qui est fou, ou dépressif ?"  
  
Shin réfléchit à une instance où elle aurait pu utiliser sa fumée à ça et n'en trouve qu'une seule.  
Et qui n'augure rien de bon.  
  
"Elle peut pas guérir une amnésie, c'est le seul exemple dont je me souvienne..."  
  
Kasukabe pousse un soupir.  
  
"Là-dedans, y a des trucs qui changent la chimie du cerveau.", reprend-il en montrant la liste. "Ca peut induire tout et n'importe quoi en fonction du contexte : paranoia, dépression, manie, folie pure et dure, voire perte de la mémoire... Tu peux m'en dire plus sur comment elle va ?  
\- La plupart du temps, elle est apathique.", explique Shin. "Ce matin elle a eu peur de moi, et elle se rend plus compte d'où elle est à certains moments. Elle est quand même globalement cohérente quand elle parle, par contre.  
\- Ca pourrait être une réaction normale à un traumatisme, ça...  
\- Pas chez Noi, non. Je dis pas qu'y a pas une part de ça, mais de là à pas reconnaître sa salle de bains...  
\- Sincèrement, vu la liste que c'est, c'est déjà bien qu'elle soit pas à un stade de delirium tremens avancé. Y a rien de ce côté-ci qui l'aidera, à mon avis.", fait Kasukabe avant de soupirer à nouveau. "Si elle peut encore tenir un discours cohérent et semble seulement atteinte dans son humeur, c'est que sa fumée fait effet. Faut lui laisser du temps."  
  
Le professeur lui rend la feuille et Shin la remet en poche. C'est presque la pire conclusion possible pour lui : il va juste devoir se contenter d'attendre et de voir ce que ça donne sans pouvoir rien faire.  
Il enlève ses lunettes, remet son masque et ouvre une porte vers le monde des mages pour rentrer.  
  
"Shin. S'il y a des symptômes plus graves ou que ça va pas mieux, n'hésite pas à repasser, je peux l'ausculter, aussi.  
\- Désolé, mais j'tiens pas à ce que vous lui ouvriez le cerveau.", répond Shin et il passe de l'autre côté.  
  
  
 **Jour 4**  
  
Noi ne sort plus. Plus de sa piaule, mais plus non plus de sa chambre et pas non plus de son lit de ce que Shin en voit. Il se doute bien qu'elle doit bien se lever de temps à autre, et il a entendu l'eau couler à la salle de bains l'une ou l'autre fois, mais elle ne sort plus.  
Au final, il est resté là toute la première nuit. Puis le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et ça fait trois jours qu'il est là, de manière quasi-permanente.  
Elle ne lui a pas parlé, n'a pas croisé son regard et il se sent plus qu'inutile. Pourtant, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée, c'est lui qui l'a libérée, c'est lui qui l'a ramenée chez elle et c'est aussi lui qui torture tous les jours celui qui a fait ça (il faut au moins ça pour le calmer et d'ailleurs ça marche pas tout à fait).  
Au soir du troisième jour, alors qu'il s'apprête à passer une nouvelle nuit sur le canapé de Noi, elle sort de la chambre, passe à la cuisine et se sert un verre d'eau. Elle porte la même robe de chambre qu'il lui a passée trois jours plus tôt. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé mais reste silencieuse.  
  
"... bonsoir.", commence Shin, se disant que si elle est levée, il y a probablement un mieux et qu'elle lui répondra un peu plus.  
  
"Hm. Bonsoir...", répond-elle, et sa voix est tellement faible qu'on dirait tout sauf Noi.  
  
Un silence s'installe, et plus le temps passe, et plus Shin n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il peut dire. Alors il dit rien.  
Au bout d'un temps particulièrement long qu'il estimerait à 15 minutes (mais comme ils étaient silencieux c'était peut-être beaucoup moins), Noi ouvre à nouveau la bouche.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?"  
  
Et il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
  
"Co... Comment ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?  
\- Là-bas, avant que je reprenne conscience... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?"  
  
Shin déglutit avec difficulté.  
  
"Je... enfin... enfin, comment tu veux que je réponde à ça ?"  
  
Il cherche son regard, mais elle a les yeux détournés, fixés sur le verre d'eau qu'elle a fini il y a longtemps.  
  
"Parce que... parce que c'est pire si je sais pas."  
  
Il n'a aucune idée de si elle a raison ou si elle a tort. Ce qu'il sait c'est que c'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut dire à haute voix. Il essaie tout de même d'à peu près résumer la situation.  
  
"Quand... quand je suis arrivé, il y avait apparemment plus que deux types présents dans le bâtiment, un des deux je l'ai buté vers l'entrée, l'autre était avec toi. De ce que j'en sais, ils t'ont injecté ce qu'ils avaient sous la main parce qu'ils arrivaient pas à te buter, et effectivement, quand je t'ai retrouvée, t'étais inconsciente avec des perfusions. Le deuxième type était dans la même pièce que toi et vu ta position, vu ce qu'il faisait, j'aurais envie de dire que ça aurait pu être pire, mais j'étais pas là avant, je peux pas le certifier. Quand je suis rentré, il a essayé de foutre le camp et je l'ai chopé. T'as repris connaissance l'instant d'après. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu."  
  
Il voit les mains de Noi se serrer sur ses cuisses et elle tourne son visage pour qu'il ne puisse plus la voir.  
  
"Noi..."  
  
Noi ne répond pas, mais Shin peut voir que ses épaules sont sécouées par un sanglot.  
  
"Noi, je... "  
  
Mais il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire.  
Elle se lève et en quelques enjambées, retourne dans sa chambre.  
Shin reste en plan sur le canapé, et se demande s'il a fait le bon choix.  
  
  
 **Jour 5**  
  
On toque à la porte. Shin ouvre et la porte dévoile un larbin d'En. Un (ou probablement une, vu sa taille) qui lui dit rien, mais en même temps, comme ils sont tous fringués pareil, il se trompe peut-être.  
  
"Euh, bonjour... je cherche Noi-san... c'est pas ici ?"  
  
Shin passe dans le couloir, referme la porte derrière lui.  
  
"Si c'est là, mais c'est moi qui prends le message.  
\- Vous êtes Shin-san, c'est ça ?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Je m'appelle Fukuda, j'ai été embauchée hier par En-san. Enchantée.  
\- De même. Et donc tu cherchais Noi ?  
\- Oui, enfin, je me serais rendue chez vous après : le boss vous convoque tous les deux pour cet après-midi. Il sera dans son bureau à 14h.  
\- OK, ça marche.  
\- Vous transmettrez le message ?  
\- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe."  
  
Fukuda s'incline et repart, et Shin retourne chez Noi.  
Bon. Apparemment, va falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire à En, et il lui reste trois heures pour trouver quoi.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Comment ça, elle va pas bien ?"  
  
Shin se doute que ce sera pas facile, mais bon, ça coûte rien d'espérer.  
  
"Elle va pas bien, c'est tout. Elle re-bossera quand elle ira mieux...  
\- Mais, comment ça, elle va pas bien ? C'est Noi.  
\- Oui, je sais, mais les connards de la dernière fois... ils l'ont chopée, et y en a un qui... l'a blessée.  
\- Il y a une subtilité qui m'échappe, là.", entame En et Shin sait qu'il ne va pas y couper. "Comment tu blesses quelqu'un qui ne peut pas l'être ? Comment elle peut ne pas aller mieux maintenant ?"  
  
Shin pousse un soupir. Apparemment, l'idée n'est jamais venue à En non plus, et il ne peut pas le lui reprocher.  
  
"Ils lui ont injecté pas mal de saletés, en fait... et de ce que je sais, la fumée de Noi agit pas trop sur les psychoses et autres trucs du style. Comme ils lui ont refilé de quoi overdoser plusieurs éléphants, je serais pas étonnée qu'elle mette un petit temps à s'en remettre. Pour l'instant, elle est même pas lucide tout le temps. Mais bon, c'est pas le pire. En plus... disons que... disons qu'elle a été blessée dans son intimité."  
  
Sans déconner, Shin avait mis bien 10 minutes à trouver cet euphémisme.  
  
"Merde.", finit par lâcher En après trente bonnes secondes de silence.  
  
Shin se contente de hocher de la tête. Il n'a pas grand chose à ajouter. Ca résume bien la situation.  
  
"Tu as attrapé le type ?"  
  
Shin hoche de nouveau de la tête.  
  
"Tu l'as pas encore tué, hein ?"  
  
Shin n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait probablement à partager ses séances de torture, mais après tout pourquoi pas.  
  
"Non, pas encore.  
\- Et tu le fais bien souffrir, j'imagine.  
\- Et même un peu plus que ça, j'ose espérer."  
  
En se tait quelques secondes, semble réfléchir.  
  
"Ecoute, si tu y vas un peu trop fort à un moment, et qu'il clamse alors que tu voulais encore te défouler un peu, on s'arrangera pour que Kikurage le ressucite. Histoire que tu puisses continuer encore un temps, quoi."  
  
A ce moment, Shin se dit que c'est bien l'offre la plus généreuse que lui ait faite En. Il regrette même de ne pas y avoir penser tout seul.  
  
"Ouais, ça pourrait servir.  
\- Pas question que tu le soignes avec de la fumée de Noi pour continuer, hein?  
\- Certainement pas."  
  
C'est au tour d'En de hocher la tête, ce qui marque la fin de la conversation.  
Shin tourne les talons et se dirige vers la sortie, mais En reprend la parole.  
  
"Dégomme-le un bon coup de ma part aussi, s'il te plaît."  
  
Shin serre les poings.  
  
"De suite. Je voudrais pas qu'il s'impatiente.", finit-il en enfilant son masque.  
  
  
 **Jour 7**  
  
Shin a fini par ramener de la literie et un sac de fringues de rechange de chez lui, parce qu'il n'imagine pas laisser Noi seule chez elle la nuit ces prochains temps.  
Ca fait quelques jours qu'elle sort un peu plus de sa chambre, mais c'est à peine si elle dit quelque chose, et Shin est à peu près sûr de ne pas l'avoir encore vue manger. La nuit, il l'entend. Des fois elle semble se retrourner inlassablement dans son lit, marmonner toute seule, ou juste pleurer, et il s'est levé l'une ou l'autre fois pour aller la voir, mais il n'a pas osé ouvrir la porte de la chambre.  
Il se dit que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas  la déranger, mais, quelque part, il sait bien que c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas la voir comme ça.  
  
  
 **Jour 10**  
  
Ca fait de nouveau deux jours qu'il ne l'a pas vue. Il sait bien qu'elle est dans sa chambre, mais elle a de nouveau arrêté d'en sortir.  
Très clairement, il ne peut plus se contenter d'être là et de rien dire, ça sert strictement à rien. Et en journée, Noi est tellement silencieuse que ça en devient presque pire que la nuit. Il se décide à toquer à la porte de la chambre, mais aucune réponse ne parvient.  
  
"Noi, c'est moi. Je peux entrer ?"  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
"Bon, ben dis-moi si je peux pas rentrer, alors.", corrige Shin.  
  
Aucune réponse non plus.  
  
"... je rentre.", finit-il par décider en poussant la porte.  
  
Elle est dans le noir, dans son lit, les yeux ouverts mais pas fixés sur lui.  
  
"Tu t'es levée, aujourd'hui ?", demande-t-il, à défaut de demander comment elle va, vu combien c'est évident qu'elle va mal.  
  
La respiration de Noi s'accélère un peu, mais elle ne répond pas. Les yeux de Shin s'habituent à la semi-obscurité de la chambre.  
  
"C'est parce que je suis au salon que tu ne sors plus de ta chambre ? Si je te dérange, je peux retourner chez moi. J'pensais pouvoir... enfin, pouvoir t'aider, tu vois.", dit-il, confus, parce que ça n'a jamais été son truc d'aider les gens et il se sent un peu ridicule dans le rôle.  
  
Noi réagit cette fois-ci. Elle articule quelque chose du "J'préfère quand vous êtes là" mais Shin n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Elle soupire et daigne enfin tourner les yeux vers lui.  
  
Elle a encore pleuré aujourd'hui.  
En fait, à chaque fois qu'il est confronté à Noi dans cet état, son coeur se serre. Comme quand il a très envie de fracasser quelqu'un, quoi.  
  
Mais à part être violent, Shin ne sait pas trop quoi faire pour aider Noi. Etre là, c'est bien beau, mais après ? Peut-être essayer de la remettre sur le droit chemin ?  
  
"Tu veux pas te lever ? J'm'emmerde tout seul. Peut-être que tu pourrais t'habiller et je vais réchauffer quelque chose et on pourrait manger ensemble au salon ? Regarder la télé, chais pas..."  
  
Y a pas à dire, il se sent vraiment un champion de l'argumentation, là... Manger du réchauffé devant la télé, ça fait rêver. Mais Noi y réagit. Elle aquiesce et se redresse dans son lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Apparemment, elle a compris ce qu'il lui disait et c'est déjà quelque chose.  
  
"J'vais te faire couler un bain."  
  
Et cette fois-ci, Shin est plutôt fier de lui, parce que c'est plutôt une bonne intention, non, faire couler un bain ?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Quand elle sort de la salle de bains, elle a l'air un petit peu mieux, mais c'est probablement la chaleur du bain qui lui a rosi les joues. Il a réchauffé des plats qu'il a cherché aux cuisines ce matin et a tout disposé sur la table basse. Noi doit avoir l'estomac dans les talons. De ce qu'il a vu, elle n'a rien mangé depuis plus d'une semaine. Alors bien sûr, sa fumée l'empêchera d'en subir les conséquences, mais si elle mange plus et ne dort plus, il doute que son corps continue de fabriquer de la fumée encore longtemps...  
Elle s'assied à côté de lui sur le canapé et attrape la télécommande. Elle ne mange rien, ne dit rien, mais lui tient compagnie, comme il lui a demandé. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il imaginait, mais c'est déjà quelque chose.  
  
"Mange quelque chose.", dit-il en tendant une portion de curry à Noi.  
"... j'ai pas faim."  
  
Il a pas le coeur à discuter ou à expliquer pourquoi elle devrait manger...  
Il lui faut juste un argument simple et imparable, celui qu'il n'utilise qu'en dernier recours avec Noi car il sait qu'elle est incapable d'y résister.  
  
"S'il te plaît, pour me faire plaisir."  
  
Elle le regarde une seconde et attrape l'assiette.  
  
  
 **Jour 13**  
  
Au final, ça fait deux jours que le type n'est plus qu'une masse sanguinolente. Il lui manque des bouts, mais il respire encore... Par contre, il beugle beaucoup moins qu'au début. Il doit avoir passé un stade où la sensation de douleur n'arrive plus vraiment au cerveau.  
Et quand il y pense, l'offre de En de pouvoir ressuciter le type avec Kikurage est bien belle, mais Kikurage ne répare pas les blessures... s'il le tuait maintenant et le faisait ressuciter, il serait globalement dans la même condition.  
Peu satisfait de cet état de fait, Shin découpe le type avec sa magie. Demain, il le cramera bout par bout en finissant par le cerveau. Comme ça le type se sentira cramer pendant longtemps au moins.  
  
  
 **Jour 15**  
  
Shin ouvre difficilement les yeux et se rend compte qu'il fait encore sombre. Quelque chose l'a réveillé. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour émerger et se rendre compte que c'est le bruit de la porte de Noi qui l'a tiré du sommeil. Il se redresse et voit qu'elle est là. Elle est immobile, dans le noir, et le regarde, de ce qu'il peut voir sans ses lunettes par une telle obscurité.  
  
"Noi ?", demande Shin.  
"Je voulais pas vous réveiller...  
\- C'est pas grave.", s'empresse de dire Shin et il se lève pour la rejoindre. De près, elle a l'air moins triste que dans la journée, mais elle semble extrêmement fatiguée. "Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
\- Hmm, je... je voulais juste voir si vous étiez là.  
\- Je bouge pas de là, ne t'inquiète pas.", dit-il et il attrape sa main pour faire bonne figure.  
  
Elle la serre en retour, un peu trop fort, peut-être, et Shin la tire doucement vers le salon. Ils s'installent côte à côte sur le canapé encore chaud et Shin fait tout son possible pour retenir un baillement.  
  
"J'suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé.", entame Noi.  
"Je dors ici pour que tu puisses me réveiller, tu sais.", dit Shin en réalisant lui-même que c'est effectivement le pourquoi du comment.  
  
Mais c'est bien beau d'accepter d'être réveillé, il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il peut faire d'autre.  
  
"Tu veux quelque chose ? Je peux... je peux faire du thé, par exemple.  
\- Hmm, oui, je veux bien."  
  
Se sentant tout à coup plus utile, Shin se lève, ramasse un t-shirt, l'enfile et se dirige vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Après avoir allumé la lumière puis l'avoir amèrement regretté, il verse machinalement de l'eau dans la bouilloire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.  
De retour au salon, il récupère ses lunettes sur la table basse et se rassied.  
  
"Désolé pour la lumière.  
\- D'ici ça va."  
  
Ils n'échangent rien de plus jusqu'à ce que Shin entende l'eau bouillir. Il se relève pour finir sa préparation et ramène une tasse à Noi.  
  
"Vous en prenez pas ?  
\- Non, j'en ai pas vraiment envie..."  
  
Shin retrouve le canapé avec bonheur et se cale contre l'accoudoir. Il n'a aucune idée précise de l'heure qu'il est, mais vu son état de fatigue, il devait dormir depuis trois ou quatre heures maximum. Ses muscles sont endoloris et ses yeux n'ont vraiment pas envie de rester ouverts.  
  
Quand Shin ouvre les yeux à nouveau, il se rend compte qu'il s'est endormi assis. Probablement juste assoupi un instant car Noi est toujours assise à côté de lui, les mains autour de sa tasse.  
La tasse est vide. Elle le regarde.  
  
"Désolé, je suis pas de très bonne compagnie.", dit-il en se redressant.  
  
Elle esquisse un sourire. Le premier qu'il voit depuis qu'il a établi résidence sur son canapé.  
  
"Au moins vous ronflez pas.  
-Tu veux essayer de te rendormir ?  
\- Non, je crois que je préfère... je préfère être ici avec vous.  
\- Pas de souci. Pardonne-moi si je me rendors, je suis claqué.  
\- C'est pas grave.  
\- Je vais essayer de rester éveillé."  
  
  
 **Jour 16**  
  
Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau, il est toujours plus ou moins assis dans le canapé, mais il fait très clairement jour dehors. Noi est toujours là, même si elle a fini par se rendormir. Elle occupe la majeure partie du canapé, et a visiblement opté pour utiliser la cuisse de Shin comme oreiller.  
Il ne veut pas la déranger, mais il a vraiment besoin de se lever. Il attrape un coussin pas loin et soutient la tête de Noi d'une main pour substituer le coussin à sa cuisse. Noi se laisse faire malgré une légère protestation, et l'instant suivant il est debout, s'étirant de tout son long. Ses lunettes sont de nouveau sur la table basse, mais il ne se souvient pas les avoir ôtées. Noi probablement. Il devait vraiment dormir comme une souche...  
En repensant à la nuit passé, il réalise qu'il aurait probablement pu faire mieux que de rester éveillé cinq minutes montre en main alors que Noi avait besoin de lui. Décidé à faire mieux la prochaine fois, il se dirige le plus silencieusement possible vers la salle de bain.  
  
Il ne devait pas être si silencieux que ça, car au bout de quelques minutes, il entend Noi l'appeler du salon.  
  
"Sempai ?"  
  
Shin rouvre la porte de la salle de bains et articule un "chuis là" du mieux qu'il peut vu qu'il est en train de se brosser les dents.  
Il sait de longue date que la notion d'espace personnel est toute relative chez Noi, mais il est tout de même étonné de la voir débarquer derrière lui quelques instants plus tard. Il se rince la bouche et se tourne à nouveau vers elle.  
  
"Attends une minute, je te laisse la place..."  
  
Noi attrape sa main, regarde le sol.  
  
"Vous sortez aujourd'hui ?  
\- ... Pas si tu veux que je reste.", dit-il en se disant qu'au moins, de jour, il assurerait sûrement un peu plus.  
"Restez, alors."  
  
Il hoche la tête en approbation, lâche la main de Noi et attrape une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.  
  
"En tout cas, je te laisse la place."  
  
Shin retourne au salon, enfile à nouveau ses lunettes et s'en va inspecter le contenu du frigo. Il n'a jamais vraiment faim quand il vient de se lever, mais il aimerait bien forcer Noi à manger quelque chose. Et si elle n'a pas l'intention de le laisser sortir, il va falloir qu'il fasse avec ce qu'il y a.  
En ce qui le concerne, il est loin d'être un fin gourmet, sûrement le résultat de la bouffe cradingue de Hole et des quelques semaines où il vivotait de vols à la tire et du contenu des poubelles (le tout sans bras utilisable, pas super pratique pour faire la cuisine il faut l'avouer). Au final, il sort un peu de tout, fait un peu n'importe quoi avec, et espère que ça passera. Il pose tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'installe à un des deux tabourets hauts qui permettent d'y manger après avoir allumé la télé.  
  
Noi sort de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée correctement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ces derniers jours.  
  
"J'ai sorti à manger.", annonce Shin, parce que "préparer" serait un mot un peu trop grand pour ce qu'il a fait.  
  
Noi s'assied à ses côtés, regarde le contenu des plats d'un oeil dubitatif puis se sert.  
  
"Merci pour le repas.", déclare-t-elle avant de commencer à manger, peut-être pas avec l'appétit que Shin lui connaît habituellement, mais tout de même avec entrain. Et même s'il n'a pas très faim, il se décide à l'accompagner.  
Après quelques minutes passées à manger en silence (à l'exception de la télé), Shin remarque que Noi le dévisage à nouveau. Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas habitué, elle l'a toujours regardé avec insistance (et souvent sans raison), mais en général, quand ça le dérange, il se permet de le dire. Là, il a vraiment pas la motivation pour l'envoyer bouler.  
  
"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?", finit-il par demander.  
"Vous vous êtes pas rasé.  
\- J'pensais que tu voulais la salle de bains, j'me suis dépêché. Ca t'gêne ?  
\- Nan... nan, j'aime bien.  
\- J'suis déjà étonné que tu vois quelque chose.", fait Shin en se touchant le menton. "Avec le pauvre duvet blond que je fais..."  
  
L'attention de Noi est de nouveau sur son assiette, mais elle joue avec sa nourriture plus qu'autre chose. Shin connait cette habitude. Elle a encore quelque chose à dire.  
  
"... c'est plus le fait de... de vous voir de bon matin... je... enfin... merci d'être là.  
\- Pas de souci. En fait à bien y réfléchir ton canapé est plus confortable que mon lit, donc j'y gagne au change."  
  
Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, il ouvre la porte-fenêtre qui donne sur le balcon et sort prendre l'air, vu qu'il ne quittera probablement pas la piaule de Noi de la journée. Dans la cour, du monde est déjà en train de travailler. De la vapeur sort de la blanchisserie de la résidence, à l'opposé de chez Noi, et en se penchant un peu, il peut même voir chez lui (l'étage d'en-dessous, trois fenêtres plus à gauche). Le ciel est limpide, mais il fait relativement frais, surtout en étant en t-shirt. Après un premier frisson, Shin se décide à rentrer.  
  
"Comment t'as fait pour avoir cette piaule ?", demande Shin parce que quand même, c'est cool un balcon.  
"J'ai demandé. En même temps En m'avait foutu dans une cage à lapin, je vaux mieux que ça.  
\- Ouais, ben ton ancienne cage à lapins, moi j'ai toujours la même... C'est à peine plus grand que les studios des larbins.  
\- C'est bien ce que je lui ai dit. J'suis trop grande pour un studio."  
  
Shin sourit.  
  
"Je remets pas en cause le fait que tu sois trop grande, parce qu'objectivement, t'es trop grande. Mais bon, c'est quand même dégueulasse.  
\- Faut bien des avantages à être la cousine du boss..."  
  
Shin réalise que c'est très clairement la plus longue conversation qu'il ait eue avec Noi depuis qu'il squatte chez elle. Une conversation à peu près normale, d'ailleurs.  
Finalement, le professeur Kasukabe avait raison : ça va peut-être aller vite mieux et tout pourra être à nouveau comme avant.  
  
"Bon, ben si t'as fini avec la salle de bain j'vais prendre une douche.", conclue-t-il, voyant que Noi est dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle.  
  
Il ramasse des habits qui traînent derrière le canapé (il s'est pas très bien organisé depuis qu'il dort là mais il a réussi à limiter ça à un seul tas) et se dirige vers la salle de bains. A la porte, il fait une pause, se tourne vers Noi.  
  
"Alors, j'me rase ou pas ?  
\- C'est moi qui décide ?  
\- Il faut croire que oui, vu que je te demande.  
\- Alors non.", répond-elle, et elle sourit à nouveau.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
C'est une journée qui passe lentement, mais moins que les précédentes car Noi est dans le salon avec lui la majeure partie du temps. Elle regarde la télé, bouquine, et incurgite une quantité de thé incroyable en une seule journée. De son côté, Shin passe son temps entre s'emmerder, faire des pompes, essayer d'inciter Noi à manger plus et comater sur le canapé.  
C'est pas la pire journée qu'il ait jamais passée, mais bon, il a aussi connu mieux.  
  
"Tu... tu veux que je reste encore ce soir ?", demande-t-il quand le soleil se décide à se coucher, parce qu'elle a l'air quand même bien mieux et peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'il rentre chez lui.  
  
Sauf qu'au moment où il demande ça, il voit tout de suite à sa tête qu'elle a pas du tout envie qu'il parte.  
  
"...... je peux me débrouiller...", répond-elle, même si son regard dit autre chose.  
"J'en doute pas. Mais je pense que je vais rester, il faut bien que tu vois mon duvet de deux jours demain matin.", dit-il en grattant sa joue (et effectivement, ça gratte vaguement).  
"... je voudrais pas louper ça.  
\- ... j'imagine."  
  
Et donc Shin reste.  
  
  
 **Jour 17**  
  
Quand il sort le lendemain matin (après s'être rasé), Shin remarque que le sac de flacons de fumée à remplir accroché à côté de la porte de Noi a bien gonflé.  
Toutes les armoires à pharmacie de la résidence sont fournies en flacons de fumée de Noi. (D'ailleurs les larbins n'ont pas le droit de prendre de congé maladie... par contre ils sont assurés de jamais être malade.) Quand un flacon est utilisé, la personne le dépose vide dans un sac devant chez Noi, et en prend un plein dans le sac d'à côté. C'est un système qui a été mis en place par En il y a longtemps et qui ne dérange pas Noi. Elle remplit les flacons vides en rentrant le soir en général, et le sac de flacons remplis est en général beaucoup plus plein que sa contrepartie à remplir.  
Au bout de plus de quinze jours sans qu'elle mette le nez dehors, par contre, la tendance commence à s'inverser. On est loin de la pénurie, mais déjà les gens qui passent dans le couloir doivent l'imaginer en vacances, ou quelque chose du style.  
  
  
 **Jour 21**  
  
Shin pensait que ça allait à peu près mieux, mais de nouveau, il n'a pas vu Noi de la journée. Par contre, il doit sortir ce soir.  
  
Il n'aime pas trop rentrer dans la chambre de Noi sans y être invité, mais il veut être sûr qu'elle sache qu'il sera absent. Il ouvre la porte, la trouve couchée.  
  
"Noi ? Tu es réveillée ?  
\- ...... oui.  
\- Je serai pas là cette nuit. Je dois retrouver un type pour une mission vers 1h du mat' et je sais pas quand ça finira. J'pense que j'me pieuterai chez moi et je reviendrai demain matin.", explique-t-il. "Je te ramènerai à manger.", ajoute-t-il, parce que les placards de Noi sont à peu près vides.  
  
Noi ne répond pas.  
  
"A demain, alors." conclue-t-il, faute de savoir quoi dire de mieux.  
  
  
 **Jour 22**  
  
Il doit être à peu près dix heures quand Shin arrive chez Noi, les bras chargés du petit-déjeuner (et d'autres choses à bouffer pour les prochains temps).  
Il a super mal dormi.  
Tellement mal dormi que vers cinq heures du mat' il a hésité à revenir chez Noi, voir si tout allait bien et retrouver le canapé auquel il s'est habitué.  
  
Quand il ouvre la porte, il la trouve assise sur le-dit canapé, plus ou moins roulée en boule dans le duvet qu'il utilise quand il y dort.  
  
"Vous étiez pas là...", dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
Ses mains tremblent et ses yeux sont cernés.  
Shin s'empresse de rentrer et retient un soupir. Il aurait dû s'assurer qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il lui racontait.  
  
"... vous étiez pas là...", répète-t-elle, sur un ton moins accusateur, mais un peu plus plaintif.  
"Je te l'ai dit, hier. J'avais une mission qui terminait tard, je voulais pas te déranger en rentrant.  
\- ... c'était... c'était hier ?"  
  
Shin hoche la tête. Il pose les victuailles et vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
  
"Oui, ça fait pas une demie-journée..."  
  
Elle le regarde dans les yeux pendant de longs instants.  
  
"Sempai, je... je sais que je peux pas demander ça, mais...  
\- C'est bon, ça me dérange pas, tu sais.", coupe Shin. "Je resterai chez toi le temps qu'il faudra.  
\- ........ merci."  
  
Et il a beau pas être doué pour avoir des amis, et pas trop savoir quoi faire pour aider, il sait que c'est le bon moment pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
  


* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce chapitre :  
  
\- La résidence d'En a des salles de torture.  
\- Le canapé de Noi est plutôt confortable.  
\- Shin a du mal à rester éveillé quand on le réveille pendant la nuit.  
  



	2. Maléfice 2. Blue Night un jour, Blue Night toujours.

**Jour 30**  
  
Ca fait un mois aujourd'hui que Shin vit sur le canapé de Noi.  
Il se demande quand Noi va ressortir de chez elle. Autant lui peut rester chez lui à rien foutre pendant des jours, autant il sait bien que Noi a normalement du mal à rester en place. Il imagine que sa réaction est normale, et qu'il lui faudra du temps, mais ça l'inquiète de pas avoir une idée de combien de temps. Il avait jamais imaginé une situation pareille, et en empruntant le canapé de Noi le premier soir, il avait très clairement pas pensé être encore là un mois plus tard.  
Il n'imagine pas partir. Elle ne mange que quand il l'y incite, et ce serait pas raisonnable de la laisser seule. Pour l'instant, il a assuré leur boulot seul. C'était l'affaire de quelques missions, et En était foncièrement pas chiant pendant tout le mois. C'est à peine s'il a demandé à le voir, et en général c'était plus pour avoir des nouvelles de sa cousine que pour lui donner du boulot. Ce jour-là, par contre, c'est encore un autre sujet qui le préoccupe.  
  
"Comment tu vas faire, pour la Blue Night ?", demande En, avec son tact habituel.  
  
Et effectivement, la Blue Night arrive, d'ici quelques jours, et Shin n'avait pas encore réfléchi à la question.  
  
"Chais pas.  
\- De ce que tu m'en as dit les dernières fois... elle va pas sortir, hein ?  
\- J'en sais trop rien. Je pense pas, mais on sait jamais...  
\- Tu veux un autre partenaire ?  
\- ... que Noi ?  
\- Non, que Fujita.", soupire En. "Bien sûr, que je parle de Noi.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un autre partenaire que Noi ?  
\- ... je me doutais que tu répondrais quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Bah, j'suppose qu'on attendra la prochaine."  
  
En se gratte la tête. En général c'est qu'il s'apprête à être généreux, donc Shin reste attentif.  
  
"Si tu veux je peux te trouver un endroit sûr, genre donjon ou cachot où personne vous trouvera.", propose En.  
  
Et c'est pas une mauvaise proposition, car s'ils ne comptent pas re-sceller leur pacte, autant être loin de toute l'agitation.  
  
"Ouais, non, je pense pas qu'elle voudra sortir. Ou plutôt, j'ai pas envie de l'emmerder avec ça. J'me débrouillerai.  
\- Comme tu veux. T'es sûr que tu prends bien soin d'elle, hein ?  
\- ... si vous voulez prendre ma place...", propose Shin, mais en même temps il n'imagine pas vraiment laisser sa place.  
"Vu comme ma chère cousine m'adore, je pense que c'est pas la meilleure solution.", soupire En.  
"... au fait, boss, je me suis toujours demandé un truc sur le film sur votre vie à ce propos.  
\- Hmm ?"  
  
En lève la tête, toujours enclin à répondre quand ça le concerne et qu'il peut se la péter.  
  
"Dedans vous dites que vous avez transformé vos parents en champignons puis que vous avez grandi dans une usine désaffectée avant d'être abandonné en enfer alors que vous étiez encore vivant...  
\- C'est ça, oui.  
\- Et je me disais, dans ce contexte, comment vous pouvez savoir que Noi est votre cousine ?  
\- Ca c'est grâce à Chidaruma. Quand il m'a retrouvé en enfer, il m'a tout de suite pris en affection. Et comme j'avais 12 ans, il s'est mis en tête de me trouver des parents adoptifs. Il a retrouvé la soeur de mon père, et c'était la mère de Noi.  
\- Donc vous êtes vraiment cousins ?  
\- J'en ai douté un certain temps, parce que Chidaruma aurait juste pu raconter n'importe quoi... mais non, c'est sûr. Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre que Noi et moi qui peut générer autant de fumée ? Et puis les parents de Noi m'ont montré des photos de mes vrais parents. La ressemblance serait difficilement fortuite."  
  
En se lève et ouvre une armoire qui regorge de papiers et en sort un classeur... ou, à regarder de plus près, un album. Venant de Hole, Shin a toujours trouvé curieux le nombre de photos prises dans le monde des mages. En comme Noi ont des murs entiers couverts de photos d'eux, de leurs amis, de leurs proches, et ce qui n'est pas sur les murs est soigneusement rangé dans des albums.  
En tourne quelques pages et pointe à Shin une photo de ce que n'importe qui jugerait dans l'instant comme étant les parents d'En. La ressemblance est saisissante. Sur la page, figure une photo de deux autres personnes -qu'il peut identifier comme les parents de Noi, il les a déjà rencontrés- et une des parents de Noi accompagnés de leur fille et d'En dans une photo de famille presque touchante.  
Shin tourne la page, intrigué. Sur la prochaine page, et la suivante, et celle d'après, toutes les photos figurent En et Noi alors que celle-ci est encore toute petite.  
  
"Les deux premières années après mon arrivée chez ses parents, j'étais son chouchou absolu.", explique En en voyant la tête incrédule de Shin. "J'avais monté l'organisation, et j'avais pas vraiment de raison de rester chez Noi et ses parents. Mais je rentrais quand même tous les soirs pour la voir. Puis un jour elle a décidé que j'étais un connard et elle a pas vraiment changé d'avis depuis."  
  
Shin referme l'album et le rend à En.  
  
"... Donc même dans le cas où ce serait pas réellement ma cousine, c'est la première personne qui m'ait aimé, même si ça a pas duré bien longtemps.  
\- J'pensais pas... j'pensais pas que vous aviez une telle relation, en fait.  
\- On dirait pas comme ça, hein ? Les gens calent pas du tout que c'est ma seule famille.   
\- Et donc vous la refourguez comme partenaire à votre tueur ? C'est pas le choix le plus logique pour la petite cousine adorée.  
\- Ca faisait un an qu'elle me tannait avec toi. J'me suis même pas posé la question. Et j'avoue : j'me suis dit que quand elle se lasserait de toi ça lui ferait les pieds d'être ta partenaire.  
\- ... elle s'est pas vraiment lassée, hein ?  
\- ... non", répond En et malgré le masque, Shin peut voir qu'il sourit. "Bah, ça doit être le truc que j'ai fait pour elle que j'ai le mieux réussi."  
  
En se lève, range soigneusement l'album et reste songeur face à l'armoire d'où il l'a sorti.  
  
"Comment ça se fait qu'on se connaisse depuis 10 ans et que j'apprenne ça maintenant ?", demande Shin.  
"... t'as jamais demandé."  
  
En sort une boîte (pleine de photos) de l'armoire et fouille dedans.  
  
"Tiens, celle-là je suis retombé dessus y a pas longtemps. Je voulais lui donner mais tu peux l'avoir. C'est la plus vieille photo que j'ai de vous deux ensemble."  
  
C'est une photo du bal en l'honneur des démons d'il y a dix ans. C'était la troisième fois qu'il voyait Noi, sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue à l'époque. Sur la photo, ils dansent tous les deux à la lumière du feu de joie.  
C'est tout à fait le genre de photo qu'aime Noi.  
A y réfléchir, lui aussi l'aime bien.  
  
  
 **Jour 33**  
  
Il est assis sur le canapé quand la main de Noi se pose sur son bras et le fait sursauter.  
  
"La tache s'agrandit. Vous vous êtes pas soigné."  
  
Il met quelques secondes à voir de quoi elle veut parler. En haut de son bras droit, il a une belle entaille dans sa chemise... chemise qui est maintenant parée d'une tache de sang d'une belle étendue.  
Et effectivement, il s'est pris un coup de cutter tout à l'heure, qu'il a vite oublié, comme souvent avec les blessures de cette ampleur.  
  
"C'est rien, ça...  
\- Je crois qu'y a encore quelque chose dans la plaie."  
  
Shin soupire, se lève et dé-boutonne sa chemise.  
  
"Je vais regarder ça.", dit-il.  
\- Non, je vais regarder ça."  
  
Et il ne va très clairement pas râler à la correction de Noi, parce que, bon, c'est quand même elle l'experte pour ces choses-là.  
  
"Venez à la salle de bains, si j'vous enlève le bout qu'y a dedans ça va pisser le sang à nouveau."  
  
Il a connu pire que se faire retirer une lame de cutter du bras, mais c'est quand même pas très agréable. Par contre, dès qu'elle a fini de l'enlever, elle souffle sur son bras, et en même temps que la plaie se referme, la douleur disparait totalement.  
En temps normal, il aurait juste enfilé une nouvelle chemise et quitté la pièce, mais là, c'est la première fois qu'elle le soigne depuis... depuis.  
C'est aussi la première fois qu'elle remarque qu'il a pris un mauvais coup, en fait (comme tout le monde, il s'est contenté des flacons de fumée de Noi jusqu'ici). Et comme il a décidé de l'encourager quand elle fait un effort, il se ravise.  
  
"Merci. C'est effectivement mieux une fois rebouché.", dit-il (avec le sourire).  
"... je n'en doute pas.", répond-elle en mettant la chemise tachée de sang dans la poubelle.  
"J'vais nettoyer le sang.  
\- Hm."  
  
Quand il ressort de la salle de bains, Noi est à nouveau enfermée dans sa chambre.  
  
  
 **Jour 36**  
  
La Blue Night commence ce soir à minuit. Shin avait finalement espéré que Noi serait assez d'attaque pour sortir pour l'occasion, mais ces trois derniers jours ont juste été cataclysmiques. Depuis le jour où elle l'a soigné, en plus d'aller mal, il a la nette impression qu'elle lui fait la gueule pour une raison qui lui échappe. Il a d'abord redoublé d'attentions, dans la limite de ce dont il est capable, c'est-à-dire garder l'appart dans un état correct, lui faire à manger, refourguer son linge sale à des larbins et être là le plus possible.  
Puis comme ça ne changeait rien, il s'est fait plus discret, en s'absentant plus longtemps pour laisser Noi tranquille.Il aurait dû se dire que c'était pas une bonne idée, parce que depuis toujours, même quand ils s'engueulent, elle préfère qu'il soit là. Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception.  
Sauf qu'il ne sait pas s'il y est pour quelque chose, et si oui, ce qu'il a pu faire.  
  
Seul dans le salon de Noi, à boire une bière en attendant l'heure fatidique, il finit par décider de faire le pied de grue dans le couloir. Si y a quelques personnes au courant d'où est Noi, et s'ils veulent vraiment faire chier le monde, ils se pointeront par là.   
  
  
**Jour 37**  
  
Et ça loupe pas : peu après minuit, un certain nombre de types (et de nanas) sont là dans le but de pactiser avec elle (ou avec lui, mais il va pas s'amuser à faire la différence). En général, certains veulent juste tenter leur chance en argumentant, mais d'autres ont recours à des méthodes plus fourbes, voire juste à la violence, donc Shin préfère prévenir.  
  
"J'vais vous le dire tout de suite, les cocos, le premier qui s'approche d'elle, non seulement je le découpe, mais après je rôtis chaque part individuellement à petit feu et je le donne à bouffer à Kikurage. Ces trois prochains jours, je serai pas gentil."   
  
Ca en dissuade quelques-uns. La plupart, même. Mais bon, la Blue Night est la Blue Night, y aura toujours un connard pour l'emmerder. Il enfile son masque, le retourne. Le sang afflue vers son coeur et ses doigts se crispent sur le marteau. Au moins ça va saigner.  
  
Au bout de quelques heures, le bruit du massacre du couloir s'est répandu dans toute la résidence et plus personne ne se pointe. Shin raccroche son marteau et rentre se pieuter.  
  
  
 **Jour 41**  
  
Il est réveillé depuis une petite demie-heure quand Noi sort de sa chambre ce matin. Elle vient directement s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et Shin se dit que, ça  y est, ce qu'elle avait lui est passé.  
  
"... salut.  
\- ...... Bonjour.  
\- ... on peut discuter ?  
\- Hm.  
\- Tu me fais toujours la gueule ?  
\- ... non, de toute façon vous comprenez jamais pourquoi.  
\- En même temps, tu m'expliques jamais. Mais si ça peut aider, j'ai bien compris que j'avais dû merder quelque part."  
  
Noi ne répond rien mais attrape sa main dans la sienne.  
Il se tourne vers elle, croise son regard, et se sent un peu nauséeux.  
Mouais, d'habitude s'engueuler avec Noi lui fait pas cet effet-là, il couve peut-être quelque chose.  
  
"... c'est pas grave, c'est des conneries de toute façon.", finit par expliquer Noi et même si c'est frustrant de pas comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, Shin décide de laisser tomber.  
  
Elle fronce les sourcils, libère sa main, et va à la cuisine.  
  
"... je crève la dalle...", lâche-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo et même si Shin se sent moyennement bien, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
  
 **Jour 45**  
  
Il rentre couvert de sang mais satisfait du travail bien fait. Il est passé chez lui chercher du rechange, parce que ce costard-là va définitivement finir à la poubelle. Noi est sur le canapé quand il rentre, en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo. Elle se tourne une seconde vers lui, lui lance un léger sourire, et retourne son attention à son jeu.  
Depuis quelques jours, il est un peu patraque : il a des hauts-le-coeur qu'il s'explique pas, mais c'est en général seulement à certains moments de la journée. C'est pas grand chose, donc il préfère pas en parler.  
  
"J'vais prendre un bain si ça te dérange pas.", dit-il et après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à l'écran de Noi, il se dirige vers la salle de bains. Pendant que l'eau coule, il va chercher un sac poubelle pour y mettre direct ses fringues (autant pas tout crader bêtement), hésite un peu pour la cravate qui a l'air récupérable et finit par la bazarder avec le reste.  
  
Il a buté tellement de monde aujourd'hui qu'il a perdu le compte, mais ses muscles lui font ressentir qu'il y est peut-être allé un peu fort. En s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude, par contre, il sent tout son corps se relaxer. Ses yeux se ferment, et il pousse un long soupir de soulagement. La nausée qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans l'appartement s'est aussi évaporée, ce qui prouve bien que ça devait pas être grand chose.  
Dans la seconde qui suit, on toque à la porte de la salle de bains.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?", demande Shin, plus que légèrement embêté mais essayant de ne pas trop le laisser paraître parce que bon, si c'est pour l'envoyer chier, il aurait autant pu prendre ce bain chez lui (d'ailleurs il n'est pas bien certain de pourquoi il l'a pas fait).  
  
La porte s'entrouvre légèrement et laisse apparaître Noi.  
  
"J'espère que t'as une bonne raison d'avoir ouvert cette porte.", menace Shin.  
"Vous avez faim ?  
\- Tu pouvais pas demander ça la porte fermée ?  
\- Vous voulez manger quoi ?"  
  
Shin commence à se dire qu'elle entend juste pas ce qu'il lui dit.  
  
"N'importe, ce que tu veux. Mais viens plus m'épier dans la salle de bains pour ça, c'est ridicule."  
  
Noi referme la porte.  
Bon. C'aurait pu être pire, imagine-t-il.  
  
Quand il sort finalement du bain, il enfile des habits propres et se sent particulièrement détendu (et crevé, c'était une longue journée).   
  
"Ca sent bon.", remarque-t-il en sortant de la salle de bains.  
"Et c'est presque prêt.", ajoute Noi, qui est encore scotchée à son jeu qu'elle a ramenée avec elle dans la cuisine.  
  
Shin va jusqu'au frigo, zyeute en diagonale le contenu de la casserole sur le feu et se prend une bière avant de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il a vu Noi avaler un truc par-ci par-là ces temps-ci, mais pas faire la cuisine.  
  
"Un massacre, un bain, des fringues propres, une bière et un repas qui sent bon. Je vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus...", soupire Shin, particulièrement de bonne humeur.  
"De la bonne compagnie ?", demande Noi alors qu'elle repose sa console -éteinte- sur un plan de travail.  
  
Il se contente de lui sourire pour toute réponse alors qu'elle sert deux assiettes et les dispose sur le comptoir. Elle fait le tour, vient s'asseoir à côté de Shin.  
  
"J'espère que c'est mangeable.", dit-elle.  
"Merci pour le repas, en tout cas.", dit Shin, et il commence à engloutir sa part. "C'est bon, c'est quoi ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, en fait.", répond Noi, et Shin voit qu'elle a pas encore entamé son assiette. "Je faisais pas très attention en le préparant.  
\- Ben tu devrais goûter, en tout cas."  
  
Noi s'exécute, et lui lance un sourire après la première bouchée.  
  
"C'est vrai, c'est pas mal.  
\- Hmm.  
\- C'est con, je saurais pas le refaire.  
\- ... tu pourras toujours essayer. Et pense à m'inviter quand tu essaieras.", ajoute-t-il, comme s'il mangeait pas là tous les soirs.  
"Je n'y manquerai pas."  
  
Shin et Noi finissent leurs assiettes en moins de deux et une fois ses couverts reposés, Shin se décide à pas être trop flemmard et fait le tour du comptoir pour entamer la vaisselle. Noi est assise face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Ca fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Il attrape la console de jeu qui traîne pas loin, la passe à Noi, et récupère les assiettes sales du comptoir.  
  
"Vous avez pas besoin d'aide ?  
\- Pour faire la vaisselle ? Nan, je crois que j'ai le niveau, merci.  
\- ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
\- Je sais.", répond-il, un sourire aux lèvres, réalisant que c'est le genre de discussion avec Noi qui lui manque le plus. Elle lui sourit en retour et attrape sa console.  
  
Une fois la vaisselle finie, Shin se rend compte qu'il a laissé le sac d'affaires qu'il a ramené de chez lui devant la salle de bains. Il le ramasse pour le jeter avec le reste de son bordel, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.  
Noi le rejoint, s'assied tout près de lui.  
  
"Ca vous dérange ?", demande-t-elle.  
"... quoi ?"  
  
Elle repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Shin pour toute réponse.  
  
"Non, ça me dérange pas.", répond Shin, mais objectivement il voit bien qu'il est pas assez grand pour qu'elle puisse être confortablement installée dans cette position. "Attends, tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça.", ajoute-t-il, et il passe un bras autour des épaules de Noi. Elle repose sa tête sur son torse, monte les pieds sur le canapé et se remet à jouer aussi sec.  
Shin espère qu'elle est effectivement mieux comme ça, parce que lui n'est pas foncièrement à l'aise dans cette position. Enfin, si, il est à l'aise, parce que c'est plutôt plaisant de sentir la chaleur de Noi contre lui, mais... c'est juste pas quelque chose qu'il fait, normalement.  
  
"Au fait, j'ai vu des affiches pour "Death: Gore & Violence 2" dans la rue aujourd'hui. Il sort le mois prochain..."  
  
Noi a adoré "Death: Gore & Violence" premier du nom. Elle l'a vu cinq fois au cinéma (dont deux fois avec lui) et a aussi essayé de reproduire plus d'une fois des scènes du film lors de bastons. Dès qu'il a vu l'affiche, il a pensé à elle.  
  
"Oh, c'est vrai ? Déjà ?", répond Noi qui met son jeu sur pause.  
"Tu voudras venir le voir avec moi ?  
\- Hmm, pourquoi pas... vous m'invitez ?"  
  
Shin est vraiment pas du genre à payer pour les autres, mais si c'est pour que Noi sorte de chez elle, il est prêt à faire un effort.  
  
"J't'invite, mais tu paieras le pop-corn.", dit-il pour sauver la face.  
"Ca me va.", conclut-elle en relançant son jeu.  
  
Shin attrape un bouquin qu'il a commencé la veille (en essayant au mieux de ne pas bousculer Noi) et se recale dans le fond du canapé. Il découvre d'ailleurs que la position, si agréable qu'elle soit, n'est pas des plus pratiques pour tourner les pages d'un livre. N'empêche, Noi est de bonne humeur ce soir, elle a fait à manger, elle parle de sortir, elle semble même s'amuser, donc il va pas la faire chier.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Noi arrête son jeu, pose la console sur la table basse, et revient direct se caler sous le bras de Shin.   
  
"T'arrêtes de jouer ?  
\- Hm. J'en ai marre, je perds tout le temps.  
\- Tu veux mettre la télé ?  
\- ... non, c'est bon.", répond-elle. "Chuis bien, là."  
  
  
 **Jour 47**  
  
Noi n'a ni retrouvé son sourire, ni son enthousiasme, ni son appétit, mais tous reviennent peu à peu.   
Et Shin est bien conscient que plus il est présent, plus il la sollicite, plus elle fait d'efforts. Si elle fait la cuisine et qu'il n'en laisse pas une miette, elle recommence (et tant mieux, parce qu'elle fait très clairement mieux la bouffe que lui).  
En réalisant ça, Shin s'est dit qu'il pourrait s'essayer à l'encourager plus... sauf que comme il est pas foncièrement généreux en compliments le reste du temps, il veut être sûr de pas trop en faire et que ça se remarque pas non plus.  
Peut-être qu'il se prend la tête pour rien, aussi.  
  
  
 **Jour 51**  
  
Shin est rentré depuis plusieurs heures ce jour-là quand Noi apparaît au salon. Il lui jette un coup d'oeil, et comme elle ne dit rien, il fait pareil. Elle a probablement juste envie de boire quelque chose mais n'a pas envie de parler, et il compte pas la forcer.  
Elle passe à la cuisine, contemple le contenu du frigo avant de le refermer sans rien en sortir et vient s'asseoir à côté de Shin.  
  
"... bonsoir.", finit-il par dire, en posant le bouquin qu'il lisait sur la table basse.  
"Bonsoir."  
  
Elle le regarde, semble indécise, et Shin sent une douleur assez étrange dans son thorax. Un peu comme les nausées qu'il a eu ces derniers temps. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, c'est toujours quand il voit Noi, jamais à un autre moment.  
  
"J'peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- Vous... je...", balbutie Noi, et même si Shin l'a connue plus loquace, il ne le fera pas remarquer. "J'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.  
\- Ben j'suis là."  
  
Noi se mord la lèvre, lui sourit, puis attrape son bras et vient s'installer contre lui, dans la position qu'elle avait le jour où elle décrochait pas de son jeu vidéo.  
  
"Bien installée ?  
\- ... oui.  
\- Tu veux discuter ?  
\- Hmm, j'aimerais bien. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui.  
\- Ben j'ai juste fait les courses et récupérer du linge à la blanchisserie. Rien de passionnant.  
\- Racontez-moi votre bouquin, alors."  
  
Shin pousse un soupir.  
  
"C'est un truc médiéval-fantastique bizarre avec des castes de mages. Le personnage principal c'est une fille dont le boulot est de protéger son village et y a un prince qui tombe amoureux d'elle...  
\- Ca a l'air chiant...  
\- ... t'inquiète, elle casse la gueule du prince. En fait elle pète la gueule à à peu près tous les gens qu'elle croise. Ca te plairait, probablement.  
\- Peut-être. Vous m'en lisez un bout ?  
\- ... non.  
\- Allez...", chouine Noi, et il sent sa résolution vaciller mais il tient bon.  
"Non, tu le liras toi-même.  
\- Pff..."  
  
  
 **Jour 54**  
  
Quand il arrive dans le bureau d'En, Ebisu est là, en train de jouer avec Kikurage. Des fois, Shin se demande si En ne garde pas Ebisu juste parce qu'elle fait un bon compagnon de jeu pour Kikurage...  
Elle lève la tête vers lui mais dur de savoir avec le masque si ses neurones sont connectés, aujourd'hui.  
  
"Salut, Ebisu.  
\- _Salut. Est-ce que Noi est morte ?_ "  
  
Bon, celle-là, il ne l'attendait pas.  
  
"Non, elle est pas morte. Pourquoi elle serait morte ?  
\- _T'es tout le temps tout seul, maintenant._  
\- Ouais, ben elle est pas morte, elle est juste chez elle.  
\- _Je peux aller la voir, alors ?_  
\- Ben ouais, si tu veux. Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ?  
\- _Oh, ben si elle était morte, j'y tenais pas outre mesure..._  
\- ... j'imagine. Enfin bon, j'y retourne après, si tu veux venir avec moi.  
\- _OK._ "  
  
Ebisu se jette sur un canapé et Kikurage lui saute dessus, pendant que Shin s'assoie face à En.  
  
"Alors ?", commence En.  
"Alors quoi ? C'est vous qui m'avez dit d'venir...  
\- Alors comment elle va ?  
\- Ben... mieux, je dirai. Mais c'est... enfin, c'est trop tôt pour qu'elle parte en mission. Si y a quoi que ce soit je m'en occupe seul, y a vraiment pas de souci.  
\- C'est pas pour du nettoyage.", soupire En, alors qu'il ouvre un tiroir de son bureau.  
  
Il en tire des flacons, que Shin reconnait instantanément.  
  
"Les six derniers. J'ai besoin de savoir si je dois me trouver un autre mage avec un pouvoir de guérison, Shin. Maintenant. Pas question que quelqu'un de la famille en achète au marché noir."  
  
Shin réfléchit. Autant il n'imagine pas encore Noi sortir de chez elle, autant quand elle va à peu près bien et qu'elle discute, il pourrait sûrement lui en toucher un mot... lui faire remplir quelques flacons... Ca la remettrait même peut-être un peu dans le bain.  
  
"Je pense que ça va aller, pour ça. Je vais lui en parler. Si ça marche pas je vous le dis demain.  
\- ... OK."  
  
Shin se lève.  
  
"... putain, c'est horrible, quand est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux ?", soupire En et Shin se retient de ne pas s'énerver. C'est pas parce que c'est pas En qui l'a entendue pleurer au milieu de la nuit qu'il en a rien à foutre.  
  
"... chais pas.", répond-il (mieux vaut ne rien promettre). "Ebisu, tu viens ? Je retourne chez Noi.  
\- _OK ! Est-ce que je peux emmener Kikurage ?_ ", demande-t-elle à En.  
"Si tu t'en occupes bien et que tu le ramènes, fais comme tu veux."  
  
Ebisu émet un petit cri (de joie, probablement) et sprinte vers le couloir, Kikurage aux basques.  
Bon, vu la longueur des jambes d'Ebisu, elle va à peu près à la vitesse où marche Shin quand elle sprinte, donc c'est pas plus mal.  
  
" _Qu'est-ce qu'on lui ramène, à Noi ?_ ", demande Ebisu.  
"Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on lui ramène ?  
\- _Ben quand on va voir quelqu'un qui est pas bien, faut lui ramener un cadeau._  
\- Chais pas, moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux lui ramener ?  
\- _P'têt de nouvelles boucles d'oreille ? Ou alors à manger parce que de toute façon, j'ai pas d'argent._  
\- Va pour la bouffe, ça nous évitera de sortir de la résidence.", déclare Shin.  
  
Aux cuisines, Ebisu met bien dix minutes à décider quelles gourmandises elle compte ramener à Noi, mais Shin préfère être patient. Au final ce sera la première personne à visiter Noi, donc il vaut mieux que ça se passe bien. Après, il n'est pas trop sûr de pourquoi Ebisu est effectivement la première à venir, mais bon...  
  
Quand ils arrivent devant chez Noi, le sac de flacons de fumée "à remplir" rappelle à Shin les instructions d'En. Il attrappe quelques bouteilles, les fourre dans sa poche avant se tourner vers Ebisu.  
  
"Attends ici une seconde, je vais voir si elle peut te voir.", dit-il avant de rentrer.  
  
"Noi ?  
\- Hmm ?"  
  
Elle est dans la chambre, et en général, c'est plutôt mauvais signe. Mais la porte est ouverte, donc il peut peut-être la motiver un peu.  
  
"Y a Ebisu qui veut te voir. Elle a amené des... des gâteaux, je crois.  
\- Ebisu ?  
\- Tu sais, la copine à Fujita ? Celle qui a un grain ?"  
  
Shin entend comme une vague protestation derrière la porte d'entrée et Noi apparaît dans le salon. Quand il la voit, il sent une douleur à la cage thoracique, et même s'il commence à avoir l'habitude, il préfère s'asseoir.  
  
"Merci, je sais qui est Ebisu, sempai. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait là.  
\- Elle voulait s'assurer que t'étais pas morte."  
  
Elle le dévisage une seconde avant d'éclater de rire, puis se dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre à Ebisu -et Kikurage.  
  
"Salut, Ebisu.  
\- _Salut ! Pas morte, alors ?_  
\- Pas encore, il semblerait.  
\- _De toute façon j'avais emmené Kikurage avec moi au cas où..._ "  
  
Noi se remet à rire.  
Shin n'a pas entendu ce son depuis si longtemps qu'il n'est pas certain de ne pas être en train de rêver.  
  
"Une délicate attention, merci Ebisu.  
\- _Et j'ai des gâteaux, aussi._  
\- Je vais sortir à boire, alors."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Une fois Ebisu repartie, alors que Noi est encore souriante, Shin attrape les flacons dans sa poche et les pose sur la table basse.  
  
"Noi ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Y a quelques personnes qui ont déposé des flacons à remplir devant chez toi, tu penses que tu pourras t'en occuper ?"  
  
Il y en a une dizaine. Si elle fait déjà ça ce soir, En n'aura plus à s'inquiéter.  
Le regard de Noi se pose sur les flacons, et l'instant d'après, elle est debout, dans son entrée, ouvre la porte et passe dans le couloir.  
Shin est à ses talons et voit qu'elle n'est pas allée plus loin que le sac plein à craquer de flacons à remplir.  
  
"... quelques personnes, hmm ?  
\- Noi...", commence Shin, mais il n'a rien à répondre.   
  
Elle décroche le sac et retourne à l'intérieur.  
  
"Sempai, c'est gentil de prendre soin de moi, mais ça... ça il fallait me le dire."  
  
Et d'un côté, Shin est bien content de la voir souffler de la fumée dans les flacons vides, mais d'un autre, il sait qu'il va morfler quand elle saura pour la Blue Night.  
  
  
 **Jour 59**  
  
Il ouvre la porte sans se poser de question, désormais. Il lance un "C'est moi" en entrant, pour être sûr, pour prévenir, mais n'attend pas de réponse avant de pénétrer le salon où elle ne sera pas si elle se sent mal.  
Mais aujourd'hui, Noi n'est pas dans sa chambre, elle est sur le petit balcon attenant au salon, en train... d'étendre du linge.  
Hmm.  
C'est probablement un mieux, d'après Shin.  
Elle se retourne vers lui en souriant (définitivement un mieux), un de ses caleçons à la main (ou peut-être pas, en fait). Shin penche la tête, incrédule.  
  
"C'est à moi, ça, je crois.  
\- Hm ! Je devais faire une machine de toute façon et vous aviez du linge sale qui traînait..."  
  
Bon.  
Pourquoi pas.  
En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il a laissé traîner pas mal d'affaires, quelque part entre l'arrière du canapé et l'entrée de la cuisine. Sans y avoir été invité, mais là n'est pas la question.   
Se demandant s'il doit se plaindre de la violation de son tas de linge sale ou dire à Noi qu'elle avait mieux à faire que de faire la lessive (parce que les larbins servent aussi à ça, normalement), Shin finit par lâcher un "Merci ?" interrogatif, faute de mieux.  
Noi répond de nouveau d'un sourire.  
  
Quelque part, Shin est autrement plus mal à l'aise par ce sourire que par la présence d'un de ses caleçons dans les mains de Noi. Surtout que maintenant quand il la voit, il a cette espèce de douleur à la poitrine, et il se dit qu'il a vraiment un problème.  
... et puis, si Noi sourit, il n'a peut-être plus rien à faire là.  
  
"Dure journée ?", demande Noi en refermant la porte du balcon derrière elle.  
"Oh non, j'ai rien glandé. Enfin, En m'a demandé de lui ramener quelqu'un, mais c'était vite fait.  
\- Il s'est laissé faire, c'est ça ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je vous connais bien, quand vous faites cette tête, c'est que le type a eu les chocottes et z'aviez aucune excuse pour castagner.  
\- ... dans le mille.", répond Shin en esquissant un sourire.  
  
Il se dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le frigo pour attraper une bière et desserre sa cravate.  
  
"Tu en veux une ?  
\- Pourquoi pas... mais si vous êtes en manque d'action, on peut aller dehors se mettre sur la gueule. Je commence à rouiller, je crois.", dit Noi en craquant sa nuque dans un bruit à faire frémir les âmes sensibles.  
  
Elle vient de proposer de sortir.  
Comme ça.  
Shin est pas sûr d'avoir bien intégré la proposition de Noi, mais en tout cas il va pas la refuser.  
  
"Oh ben si t'es motivée, avec plaisir. Je bois ça, je me change et on y va ?  
\- Ca marche !", et elle l'a dit avec un tel entrain que Shin reconnait Noi. La Noi qu'il connait. Celle qui avait disparu ces derniers temps.  
  
En fouillant dans le tas d'affaires à côté du canapé -dont la moitié est passée dans la machine à laver de Noi-, Shin trouve un t-shirt pas trop puant et un bas de jogging qui fera bien l'affaire pour une séance d'entraînement.  
Noi le regarde d'un air amusé en sirotant sa bière.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?", finit-il par lâcher.  
"Rien, j'aime bien quand vous êtes enthousiaste. Même quand c'est enthousiaste à l'idée de vous prendre une rouste...  
\- Tu feras moins la maligne quand tu seras à mes pieds en train de demander pitié."  
  
Noi pouffe de rire.  
  
"Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à imaginer la scène..."  
  
Ouais, bon, Shin aussi, mais il ne compte pas non plus se faire dérouiller la gueule sans riposter. Il finit sa bière d'un trait puis se dirige vers la salle de bains pour se changer.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Shin et Noi rentrent dans une des salles que Noi a l'habitude d'utiliser pour s'entraîner contre des champignons générés par En. Le sol et les murs, bien que nettoyés régulièrement, gardent la trace des multiples champignons éventrés qu'ils ont vu passer.  
Mais au-delà de ça, Shin est subjugué par le foit que Noi soit dehors.  
Ils sont sortis, tous les deux, elle n'a pas hésité, ils ont emprunté un couloir et ils sont là, elle est dehors.  
Shin n'est pas sûr de s'il rêve ou pas, mais si c'est un rêve, il espère ne pas se réveiller trop vite.  
  
Il s'étire, craque ses poings. Ca fait très -très- longtemps qu'il ne s'entraîne plus avec Noi, mais il se souvient de la dernière fois, où il a fait la joyeuse expérience de savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir la nuque brisée (en fait c'est pas joyeux du tout, même si ça avait beaucoup fait rire Noi).  
Il ne doute pas de sa capacité à l'emporter sur Noi dans un combat sérieux, parce qu'elle a tendance à se battre n'importe comment, sans une once de stratégie. Par contre, il sait pertinemment que lui n'est pas capable d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un à la seule force de son poing (c'est bien pour ça qu'il a un marteau), et que malgré une résistance physique exemplaire, ses entrailles se remettent pas en place toutes seules une fois qu'il a été éventré. De fait, en force brute et en résistance physique, Noi est bien au-dessus de lui et dans un combat poing contre poing, il part désavantagé.  
  
"Bon, on commence ?", s'impatiente Noi.  
"Quand tu veux."  
  
Les premiers coups échangés sont rapides. Noi y va en bourrin, comme d'habitude, et Shin préfère esquiver pour le moment. A la première occasion où le poing de Noi passe par-dessus son épaule, Il attrape son bras et se sert de l'élan de son adversaire pour la faire passer par-dessus lui et l'envoyer au tapis. Elle se relève dans une roulade et se rue à nouveau sur lui... avant de feinter de manière éhontée et de réussir à le toucher dans le flanc. Il réplique rapidement, enlace ses deux poings pour frapper le haut de la tête de Noi qui est baissée, et dans la foulée, il attrape le visage de Noi dans sa main droite et la pousse de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que son crâne heurte le mur. Le bruit est terrifiant mais il sait que ça ne va même pas la sonner. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait assez réactive après ça pour attraper son poignet. En une seconde, elle reprend appui contre le mur et l'envoie valser contre une étagère. Il entend une tablette craquer dans son dos, puis toute l'étagère lui tombe dessus. Un bruit de verre cassé attire son attention : des flacons de fumée se sont brisés au sol. Heureusement, comme il s'agit d'une salle d'entraînement, Shin sait de quoi il s'agit. Il inspire à plein poumons et se redresse, laissant ce qu'il reste de l'étagère tomber au sol alors que la fumée de Noi soigne les premiers bleus qu'il a reçus.  
  
"C'est de la triche !", s'exclame Noi.  
"C'est toi qui m'a balancé dans ta fumée. Petite joueuse..."  
  
Noi s'élance à nouveau vers Shin, saisit son col et le soulève du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur. Elle n'a pas le temps de faire plus que Shin réplique d'un coup de genou dans le menton, qui fait lâcher prise à Noi et permet à Shin d'enchaîner. Mais taper sur Noi immobile ne sert à rien : malgré sa force, il ne peut lui faire de vrais dégâts que quand c'est elle qui se jette sur lui. Il s'écarte donc à nouveau et remonte sa garde.  
L'échange suivant est plus équilibré : Shin touche plus mais fatigue plus, et les coups qu'il place ne semblent faire aucun effet. Du sang coule de la bouche de Noi et de son nez, mais elle est très clairement encore en parfaite possession de ses moyens.  
Quand le poing de Noi l'atteint pour la première fois de toutes ses forces, il a le souffle coupé. Il a beau avoir l'habitude d'être salement amoché, ça fait quand même super mal. Il a le réflexe d'éviter le coup suivant, mais pas assez d'énergie pour esquiver le troisième. Par défaut, il pare, et sait que son bras gauche est désormais inutilisable. Par contre, la parade lui a permis de se remettre en place et de reprendre son souffle. Quand Noi attaque à nouveau, il se baisse, fauche ses pieds, et elle s'écroule exactement comme il l'avait prévu.  
  
"Alors, c'est qui qui prend une rouste ?", dit-il pour faire bonne mesure, en plaçant son pied sur la poitrine de Noi.  
  
Elle attrape son pied, tire violemment dessus, et Shin s'écroule, avant d'être rattrapé par Noi juste avant d'atteindre le sol -il allait tomber sur son bras amoché.  
  
"J'aurais plutôt dit vous...", commence Noi en relâchant Shin et en le laissant finir sa chûte de manière plus contrôlée. "... vu comme votre bras est en miettes."  
  
Et il sait que dans un contexte normal, ç'aurait été pile le bon moment pour lui mettre un pain qu'elle n'aurait pas vu venir et conclure le combat et la discussion en même temps, mais il n'a juste pas très envie de gagner, ce soir. Pour le principe, il chipote quand même.  
  
"Je t'ai touchée largement plus. Tu m'as jamais donné que deux-trois coups.  
\- J'voulais pas trop vous amocher, non plus.", argue-t-elle dans un sourire avant de souffler sa fumée sur son bras. La sensation d'un os qui se ressoude est devenue tellement habituelle qu'il ne s'en étonne même plus.  
  
"Figure-toi que moi non plus", dit-il en replaçant derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux de Noi qui s'est échappée de son chignon alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour le soigner.  
Ce n'est que quand Noi se met à rougir que Shin se rend compte de son geste. Ils sont tous les deux assis par terre, leurs cuisses se touchent et il a une main dans ses cheveux qu'il n'ose plus vraiment reprendre.  
Et c'est aussi le moment où En se décide à entrer dans la pièce, se raclant la gorge pour prévenir de son entrée.  
Shin se relève précipitemment et tend la main à Noi pour l'aider à faire de même.  
  
"Je me demandais qui faisait tout ce boucan. Vous savez qui paie pour tout ce que vous cassez en vous entraînant ?", râle En, mais Shin devine qu'il est plutôt content de voir Noi hors de sa chambre.  
"Fais pas chier", répond Noi qui a toujours les bons arguments pour convaincre En du bien-fondé de sa position.  
"En tout cas vous êtes en forme, à ce que je vois...", reprend En, pour ne pas dire "je vois que tu vas mieux" directement à Noi.  
"Hmm. Désolée de t'avoir causé du souci."  
  
Shin se demande s'il a bien entendu, car c'est probablement la première fois qu'il entend Noi s'excuser auprès d'En.  
  
"Tu peux te rattraper vite fait bien fait. J'ai justement une mission pour vous."  
  
A cette affirmation, Shin déglutit tellement fort qu'En tourne la tête vers lui.  
Alors c'est comme ça ? Elle sort une fois et En veut la remettre dans le bain, tout de suite ?   
  
"Enfin, si tu te sens d'attaque...", se rattrape En qui a apparemment compris le message télépathique que lui envoyait Shin.  
"Ouais, ça va, la forme. J'ai juste... c'est comme si j'avais un truc coincé, là.", Noi montre sa poitrine et Shin voit tout à fait ce dont elle veut parler parce que c'est pareil pour lui. "Depuis 3-4 semaines. Mais ma fumée n'y change rien.  
\- C'est le pacte, ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Y a trois semaines, c'était la Blue Night. Ca fait 8 ans que t'as un pacte, maintenant que t'as un trou à la place, ça te fait bizarre, c'est tout."  
  
Noi se tourne vers Shin et son instinct de préservation lui dit de reculer d'un pas.  
S'il avait su qu'elle irait mieux 20 jours après la Blue Night, il lui aurait peut-être un peu botté le cul pour qu'elle se bouge ce jour-là.  
  
"Alors on n'est plus partenaires ?"  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il peut répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'ils sont partenaires.  
Putain, il dort sur son canapé depuis 2 mois, lui apporte à bouffer et fait tout le boulot à sa place.  
Bien sûr qu'ils sont partenaires.  
  
"Je pensais que...  
\- Et ben ça vous réussit pas !", crie Noi avant de partir en claquant la porte.  
  
Shin pousse un soupir.  
  
"Au moins, elle est de nouveau en forme...", commente En.  
"Mouais, on peut dire ça... Y a pas moyen d'arranger ça, un rattrapage pour les mages malades ou un truc du style ?  
\- Un rattrapage ? De la Blue Night ?", redemande En, incrédule. "On voit bien que t'as été élevé à Hole, des fois...  
\- Bah, je sais pas, vous êtes le mage le plus influent qui soit, j'me suis dit que peut-être, avec vos connexions..."  
  
C'est au tour d'En de pousser un soupir.  
  
"J'ai beau être influent, de là à ce qu'un diable fasse ce qu'on lui demande, il y a un monde. Je demanderai à Chidaruma, il me dira si c'est crédible... Mais je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je doute que ça donne quelque chose."

 

* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce chapitre :  
  
\- Shin met des caleçons.  
\- Ebisu ne tient pas trop à voir des cadavres.  
\- Un pacte qui se rompt laisse une douleur dans la poitrine.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien qu'ils se parlent à peine dans cette fic, j'ai rajouté pas mal de choses sur le passé de En et Noi. C'est avant tout dû au fait que je me suis posé la même question que je fais se poser à Shin ici "Comment En peut-il avoir le passé qu'il a et avoir une cousine ?", tout en étant persuadée que c'était forcément une info véridique vu que ce sont à peu près les seuls mages du manga qui crachent leur fumée par la bouche... Je me suis dit aussi que c'était bizarre que dans toutes les scènes où Noi et En sont ensemble, Noi l'insulte, dans toutes les scènes où elle parle de lui, elle en dit du mal (et même petite on la voit ne l'aimant pas), et pourtant, quand Chôta demande qui est l'être le plus cher de Noi, En dit que c'est soit Shin, soit lui. Or je veux bien qu'En soit mégalo, mais de là à penser ça... c'est là que je me suis dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être aimé en étant toute petite. Mais en fait, je me suis totalement plantée, parce que je pensais qu'En avait 34 ans et pas 43 ans, et donc il était plus ado quand Noi était petite et j'ai râté mon coup ;_; Mais je trouvais le passage chou, donc tant pis. (Pour compenser j'ai écrit deux fics sur En et Noi canon-compliant).


	3. Maléfice 3. Un trou à la place du coeur.

**Jour 60**  
  
"A celui qui en bute le plus ?  
\- Non. Sois sérieuse."  
  
C'est une mission banale, face à des ennemis banals. C'est l'affaire de quelques sous-fifres à écarter, et deux doggy-bags à ramener au boss... mais il est quand même pas rassuré. En tout cas, il compte pas la quitter des yeux de la mission, cette fois-ci.  
  
"Je passe devant, sinon tu vas en buter un qu'on doit ramener vivant.  
\- Promis, j'ferai gaffe !", pleurniche Noi.  
"Aujourd'hui tu m'écoutes, et c'est tout.  
\- ...... ok."  
  
Elle baisse la tête et le suit à l'intérieur.  
Le premier type qu'ils croisent s'enfuit directement et va donner l'alerte pour revenir avec trois de ses petits camarades. L'un d'eux correspond au profil d'un des mecs qu'ils doivent ramener, donc Shin se contente de leur balancer un gros nuage de fumée dessus.  
Les bouts de corps tombent au sol dans des bruits divers et les types se mettent à beugler.  
  
"Bah, vous utilisez votre fumée aussi sur les nuls aussi, maintenant ?", demande Noi.  
"Le plus petit du lot, avec le masque qui a un groin, il est à emballer.", répond-il en lui envoyant le paquet de sac poubelles.  
"Vous en avez de bonnes, vous, comment je vais savoir quels bouts je prends ? Ils sont tout mélangés...  
\- Ben tu prends sa tête, pour ce qu'En compte en faire, ça suffira bien...  
\- ... ok.", dit Noi en se baissant.  
  
Shin s'adosse contre le mur et surveille le couloir par lequel les premiers sont venus. Vu les cris, ce serait pas étonnant que d'autres rappliquent vite.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?", demande Noi alors qu'elle balance des morceaux de corps pour trouver la tête qu'elle cherche.  
"Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais ? J't'attends.  
\- ... bah vous pouvez déjà avancer, hein.  
\- Pourquoi, t'en as encore pour longtemps ?", demande-t-il, peut-être un peu sèchement.  
"C'est bon, arrêtez de râler...", dit-elle en refermant le sac après l'avoir rempli. "Vous êtes vraiment de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui...  
\- Tu peux laisser le sac là, on le reprendra en sortant.  
\- Ca marche."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Elle balance les deux sacs poubelles dans le coffre, le referme et s'assied à côté de lui alors qu'il met le contact.  
  
"Ben c'était rapide.", dit-elle et Shin constate qu'effectivement c'était l'affaire de moins de vingt minutes.  
"Tu penses qu'on est trop efficaces ?  
\- Non, j'pense qu'en face ils étaient complètement nazes.", soupire-t-elle.  
"Pas faux."  
  
Au final, c'est une mission avec plus de temps de trajet que de travail en soi, mais Shin se dit que c'était quand même plutôt idéal pour la "reprise" de Noi.  
  
"J'ai faim, vous m'invitez pour une pizza ?", demande Noi au bout de quelques minutes en voiture.  
"Pourquoi je devrais t'inviter ?  
\- Parce que c'est à peine si vous m'avez laissé m'occuper d'un ou deux types aujourd'hui...", râle Noi. "J'suis frustrée, et quand j'suis frustrée, j'ai faim.  
\- OK, t'as faim, mais pourquoi je paie ?  
\- Parce que c'est pas juste si vous vous gardez tout pour vous en mission sous le prétexte que j'vous laisse décider comment on procède.", justifie-t-elle.  
"... en même temps, c'est ma prérogative : c'est moi le sempai dans notre partenariat.  
\- Mouais, sauf qu'on est même plus partenaires..."  
  
La phrase de Noi lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide.  
Ils ont pas encore discuté du fait que leur pacte soit rompu, mais ça l'énerve au plus haut point de voir comment elle prend ça.  Et comme il aime pas conduire énervé, il se gare. Il se tourne vers Noi et ressent encore cette douleur dans le thorax. Et ça le met juste encore plus en rogne.  
  
"Tu retires ça tout de suite.", menace-t-il.  
"Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?", gronde Noi qui apparemment s'énerve aussi vite que lui, aujourd'hui.  
"J'pensais qu'y avait plus à notre équipe qu'un bout de papier dans la poitrine. Si c'est pas ton cas, tu peux rentrer à pieds."  
  
Noi se tait, se renfonce dans son siège.  
Shin se demande si elle va bouder, maintenant.  
Son premier instinct serait de la laisser en plan, la foutre dehors et rentrer, ou mieux encore : se casser en gardant les clés de la bagnole. Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont régler le problème. Il inspire longuement, et reprend la parole.  
  
"Oui, j'me suis planté. J'aurais dû te dire que c'était la Blue Night, ptêt que tu l'aurais entendu. Et ptêt que pas, aussi. Mais maintenant ça sert à rien de regretter.", explique-t-il en essayant de rester calme. "Et je sais pas toi, mais moi je sens bien qu'il est plus là, ce putain de pacte... et ça me fait bien chier. Fais pas comme si j'avais fait ça parce que j'en ai rien à foutre. Tu sais que c'est pas vrai.  
\- ... sempai...  
\- J'ai demandé à En de voir si on peut pas conclure un pacte en-dehors de la Blue Night. Il va voir avec Chidaruma. Je peux pas faire mieux.  
\- ...... j'suis désolée de m'être emportée. Je... comme vous étiez en mission sans moi, ces derniers temps, et puis vous m'avez pas dit pour la Blue Night, alors je me suis dit que... que vous aviez plus besoin de moi, peut-être.  
\- Imbécile.  
\- ... vous avez encore besoin de moi, alors ?"  
  
Il s'est jamais posé cette question.  
Mais bon, vu le nombre de fois où il serait crevé s'il avait pas eu Noi pas loin, très clairement, oui, il a besoin d'elle. Par contre, il sait bien que c'est pas ce qu'elle veut entendre. Elle veut pas entendre qu'il a besoin de sa fumée.  
  
"Très clairement. Tout seul j'me fais chier. Et j'veux pas d'autre partenaire.", dit-il, sans mentir. "Et toi, pas encore lassée ? Tu veux pas essayer un autre partenaire ?  
\- ... dites pas de bêtise. C'est vous, mon partenaire.", répond-elle et même avec son masque, Shin voit bien qu'elle sourit.  
  
Il rallume le moteur, satisfait. Au moins, sur ce point, ils sont d'accord.  
  
  
 **Jour 65**  
  
Noi est en train de préparer du thé, et lui est comme d'habitude avachi sur le canapé. Elle a les cheveux relevés dans un chignon plus que négligé, mais elle a recommencé à mettre des bijoux : ses oreilles sont couvertes de boucles, elle a au moins 3 bagues à chaque main. De jour en jour, elle redevient Noi.  
Et sa poitrine le démange, ce trou, c'est juste... c'est un vide désagréable, une nausée devenue quasi-constante, juste amplifiée quand il la voit (à se demander pourquoi il continue de la regarder d'ailleurs). Il n'a rien trouver de mieux que de se gratter et maintenant il a en plus la peau irritée sur la moitié du torse. Au moins l’eczéma se calme un peu quand il est chez Noi, probablement parce qu'elle charge involontairement l'air qui l'entoure de sa fumée.  
  
Quand elle apporte le thé sur la table basse, Shin a encore la main agrippée dans son t-shirt et très clairement son visage reflète son inconfort.  
  
"Ca va pas ?", demande Noi, innocemment, comme si elle n'avait pas le même problème.  
"Si, si... enfin non, c'est toujours aussi désagréable.  
\- Ca va pas s'arranger si vous essayez d'arracher la peau, hein.  
\- Je sais, je sais. C'est un réflexe à la con."  
  
Elle replace une mèche échappée de son chignon derrière une oreille et s'assied à côté de lui. Il se demande pourquoi elle ne le soigne pas. Noi est d'habitude plutôt prompte à le réparer.  
  
"Montrez-moi ça. J'pourrai pas faire grand chose pour le pacte, mais bon, ça peut que soulager."  
  
Shin pose ses lunettes sur la table, à côté de la théière, et passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.   
En baissant sa tête vers son torse, il voit bien que la tâche rouge n'occupe pas la moitié de sa poitrine comme il l'imaginait. Par contre, sa peau est vraiment dans un piètre état, pour ce qu'il peut en voir sans ses lunettes, en fait. A un endroit précis, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y ait encore de la peau, même.  
  
"Et ben, c'est pas joli, joli. Mais je pense pas que ce soit le pacte.  
\- Ouais, non, juste mes ongles.  
\- Nan, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est pas le pacte qui vous a donné cette envie. Parce que là, c'est pas le pacte. C'est le coeur.", dit-elle avant de souffler sa fumée sur lui et y a pas à dire, si Shin sniffait de la fumée, il sait laquelle il choisirait.  
"Le coeur ?  
\- Ouais, le pacte est plus au centre, et plus bas. Mais bon, vous avez toujours eu le coeur fragile.", Noi annonce, en servant le thé.  
"Comment ça, j'ai le coeur fragile ?  
\- Genre vous le saviez pas.  
\- J'sais pas vraiment avec quoi j'aurais pu comparer...  
\- Pas faux."  
  
Alors qu'il se penche pour attraper sa tasse de thé, Shin se rend compte qu'il est encore torse-nu. Un dernier coup d'oeil à sa poitrine lui montre que sa peau a repris sa texture d'origine.  
  
"N'empêche, le coeur fragile qui fait des démangeaisons, je connaissais pas.  
\- C'est psycho-somatique. Laissez tomber, ça s'explique pas."  
  
Elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine, là où était la blessure il y a un instant. Elle a les yeux fermés.  
Quelque part tant mieux, parce que Shin ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir au contact, et c'est ridicule, il a déjà été nu dans ses bras, et l'inverse aussi, et ça n'a rien d'intîme, mais bon, voilà, il rougit.  
  
"Très clairement, il bat trop fort.", commente Noi, et Shin se retient de répondre "j'suis torse-nu avec une fille qui me touche, imbécile", parce que... parce que c'est juste pas comme ça entre eux.  
  
"Ouais, ben désolé.", répond-il, même si ça n'a aucun sens. Il s'écarte, remet son t-shirt et regarde fixement ses pieds parce qu'il sait bien qu'il rougit encore plus et qu'elle a dû rouvrir les yeux.  
  
"Vous inquiétez pas, s'il s'arrête un jour j'vous le redémarrerai.  
\- C'est super rassurant."  
  
  
 **Jour 68**  
  
Noi a l'air pensive, aujourd'hui. Elle contemple le ciel depuis le comptoir de la cuisine en oubliant le thé qu'elle s'est préparé. Elle est sortie tous les jours depuis qu'ils se sont mis sur la gueule la semaine passée et elle était plutôt en forme jusque-là. Tellement en forme qu'ils ont enchaîné trois missions, Noi allant chouiner auprès d'En pour qu'il leur trouve du boulot. Mais aujourd'hui, son enthousiasme est apparemment retombé sans que Shin s'explique pourquoi.  
  
"Sempai...  
\- ... hm ?  
\- Ce soir, la mission, elle est à Hole, hein ?"  
  
C'était donc ça.  
  
"Oui.  
\- Je... je pense pas que j'irai.  
\- Y a pas de souci, je me démerderai.", assure Shin.   
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Noi a bien fait de pas venir parce qu'il pleuvait à Hole, et si ça avait pas été une mission à la con, Shin serait rentré aussi sec. Mais bon, il va pas se plaindre, il a juste un léger mal de crâne. Il a juste hâte de quitter ses fringues mouillées, de manger un bout et de se pieuter.  
  
Quand il rentre, Noi n'est pas au salon. Il toque à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
"Tu veux manger un bout avec moi ?", demande-t-il à travers la porte tout en enlevant sa cravate.  
  
Il entend du bruit dans la chambre et l'instant d'après Noi apparaît face à lui.  
  
"Vous voulez que je mange avec vous ou vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose ?", demande-t-elle dans un sourire.  
"J'suis prêt à faire le repas, si t'as le courage de manger ce que je prépare."  
  
Elle le regarde une seconde, semble réaliser quelque chose, et passe une main sur ses cheveux, comme si elle y attrapait quelque chose.  
Sauf que tout ce qu'elle récupère, c'est une goutte d'eau.  
  
"Il pleuvait à Hole ?  
\- Juste une bruine.  
\- Une bruine ? C'est quoi ?", demande-t-elle, curieuse.  
"Une pluie fine.", explique Shin, qui ne s'étonne plus des questions des mages sur la pluie depuis longtemps.  
" ... quand même, je me demande comment vous avez fait pour habiter là-bas pendant des années.  
\- Ca va, c'est que de la pluie.  
\- ... même moi j'ai du mal avec. Ca vous fait rien ?  
\- Bah, j'ai mal au crâne, j'en mourrai pas...  
\- J'vous aurais bien aidé mais ma fumée peut rien contre la pluie de Hole.", dit Noi en essuyant la goutte d'eau de son doigt sur son t-shirt. "J'vais m'occuper du repas et vous pouvez vous changer pendant ce temps.  
\- ... merci."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Quand il est à nouveau sec, le martèlement dans sa tête s'est réduit à un léger bruit de fond tout ce qu'il y a de plus supportable. A peine sort-il de la salle de bains que Noi sert le repas (des pâtes) et vient s'asseoir au comptoir.  
  
"Merci pour le repas.  
\- ... merci d'avoir bossé à ma place.  
\- C'est bon, c'est rien."  
  
Le repas se déroule en silence, et Shin voit bien que quelque chose cloche. Ca cloche pas comme quand elle allait vraiment mal, mais depuis quelques jours, ça allait tellement mieux que la différence lui est évidente. Après la dernière bouchée, il prend son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qu'il a jamais posée.  
  
"Noi... depuis que tu es sortie, j'ai fait comme si tout allait mieux, mais... enfin, j'ai même pas osé te le demander une fois, mais... ça va ?"  
  
Elle le regarde longuement, pousse un soupir.  
  
"Pas quand j'y pense. Mais il fallait que je sorte. J'ai été bête de rester là à ruminer. Ca n'a fait qu'empirer les choses.", explique-t-elle.  
"Empirer ?  
\- Au début, je voyais des trucs terribles, j'ai imaginé qu'il m'était arrivé des trucs mille fois pire que ce qui a vraiment dû se passer... Mais après, j'étais juste angoissée. J'ai même pas réfléchi à ce qui pouvait arriver si je sortais, j'étais juste terrorisée à l'idée de le faire."  
  
Elle pousse un nouveau soupir avant de lui faire un sourire.  
  
"Moi, terrorisée... on aura tout vu.", ajoute-t-elle avant de s'étirer.  
"... ça peut se comprendre...", essaie de justifier Shin.  
"Mais y avait rien derrière cette peur, c'était totalement irrationnel.  
\- Y a des gens qui ont peur des cafards. Ca, c'est irrationnel.  
\- Ca dépend de la taille du cafard.", dit-elle, souriante.  
"Me réponds pas si tu veux pas, mais... est-ce que t'as une idée de ce qui s'est vraiment passé ce jour-là ? Ou... ou pas du tout ?  
\- Une idée, oui. Ils ont essayé de me buter à plusieurs reprises sans y arriver.", commence Noi. " On a été séparés quoi ? Une demi-heure ?  
\- ... ouais, quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Alors je pense que les fois où les blessures étaient graves, j'ai pas dû être inconsciente bien longtemps.  
\- ... j'imagine. En général, tu te relèves de n'importe quoi dans la minute.", confirme Shin.  
"En tout cas à un moment, ça a suffi pour qu'ils m'accrochent. A ce moment-là, ils étaient déjà plus que deux. Quand j'ai voulu briser mes liens, un des types m'a balancé leur réservoir d'eau de pluie dessus : j'étais consciente, mais KO. C'est là qu'ils ont placé les perfusions, aussi. Et y en a un qui m'a désapé, c'te pervers."  
  
C'est le point sur lequel Shin a aucune idée de comment répondre. Il se lève, fait le tour du comptoir et va se servir un verre d'eau, tout en se demandant pourquoi il a fini par crâmer le type qui a fait ça, parce qu'il le dérouillerait bien encore un coup, là.   
  
"Vous allez bien ?", demande Noi, mais il n'ose pas croiser son regard.  
"A la base, c'est moi qui posais la question...  
\- ... c'est les humains qui ont un tabou sur le sexe, pas les mages. Vous êtes déjà mal à l'aise quand j'ai les seins à l'air, alors j'veux pas faire un faux-pas.  
\- Je... c'est à toi de voir si tu veux en parler. Pas à moi de décider si j'veux l'entendre ou pas.", dit-il en se rasseyant à côté d'elle.  
"Y a pas grand chose à raconter, en fait. Au début, ils étaient surtout occupés à trouver quelque chose pour me  mettre KO, parce que la pluie, ça fait horriblement mal, mais ça m'a pas assommée. J'pense que c'est là qu'ils ont mis des médocs parce que la suite me semble vachement plus floue. Mais à un moment y a une alarme qui a sonné et l'un des deux types est parti. J'pense que peu après, mon cerveau a juste grillé et c'est là que j'suis tombée dans les pommes. Mais cette alarme... forcément, c'était vous.  
\- Probablement. J'ai effectivement croisé un type juste après être entré dans le bâtiment.  
\- Et vous m'avez trouvé quelques minutes après, j'imagine ?  
\- ... deux ou trois, tout au plus...  
\- ... donc tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est que j'étais à poil et inconsciente, et qu'y avait un gros dégueu qui se tripotait la nouille. Enfin, c'est comme ça que j'ai interprété ce que vous aviez vu parce que vous étiez pas super clair quand je vous ai demandé.  
\- ...... j'aurais préféré ne jamais savoir quel était ton choix de vocabulaire pour... enfin, pour ça.  
\- C'est plus clair que "ça aurait pu être pire", hein.  
\- ... ouais, ben j'ai jamais eu à gérer quelque chose comme ça, hein.", se justifie Shin en fixant son assiette vide. A côté de lui, Noi finit son verre et rassemble la vaisselle sale.  
"Z'êtes tout rouge.", finit-elle par dire en se levant.  
"Ferme-la.  
\- ... vous voyez, j'avais raison de vous demander, je savais que ça vous mettrait mal à l'aise, cette conversation.", conclut-elle en posant les assiettes sales dans l'évier.  
"J'préfère être mal à l'aise et savoir que tu vas mieux que l'inverse.", dit-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le comptoir.  
  
Il est surpris quand il sent la main de Noi attraper la sienne.  
Elle a refait le tour et est debout, à côté de lui. Sa main est fraîche (elle vient de passer sous l'eau froide), mais étrangement lourde sur la sienne.  
  
"Sempai... est-ce que vous me trouvez normale ?  
\- ... j't'ai jamais trouvée normale.", répondit-il en lui souriant.  
"Nan, mais, comme d'habitude ?", explique-t-elle et ses doigts serrent un peu plus les siens.  
"...... ça dépend des moments. Apathique et déprimée, c'est juste pas des mots que j'aurais associés avec toi, hein.  
\- ... désolée.", dit-elle et elle récupère sa main.  
"Désolée de quoi ? T'as rien à te reprocher.   
\- Désolée de vous avoir forcé à veiller sur moi. Ca devait pas être joyeux.  
\- T'aurais fait pareil pour moi. T'aurais probablement fait mieux, d'ailleurs.  
\- ... mouais, j'suis pas convaincue. Vous vous rendez compte de la quantité de fumée qui a dû passer dans mon cerveau pour que ça aille mieux ? J'aurais peut-être pas eu la patience de vous insuffler tout ça...  
\- En même temps, dans la même situation, j'aurais été crevé avant que tu puisses y faire quelque chose.", raisonne Shin.  
"Pas faux."  
  
  
 **Jour 70**  
  
"Et voilà, je tiens parole.", annonce-t-il en sortant les deux tickets de sa poche et en les posant sur la table basse. "J'espère que t'es pas prise ce soir...  
\- ... c'est...  
\- ... les tickets que je t'avais promis pour Death: Gore & Violence 2. L'avant-première, en plus.  
\- J'vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez le meilleur ?  
\- Sûrement, mais tu peux recommencer quand tu veux.", répond-il dans un sourire. "On est censé voir En pour la mission de demain dans pas longtemps, donc je propose qu'on enchaîne ? Je me sens grand seigneur, je t'offre même le repas sur le chemin.  
\- ... vous êtes le meilleur. Le meilleur des meilleurs."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"C'était troooooooop cool.  
\- C'est vrai que c'était pas mal...  
\- Pas mal ? Mais il était encore mieux que le 1 !! Et puis le combat final ! J'aimerais trop avoir un adversaire à la hauteur pour pouvoir faire un combat comme ça de temps en temps...  
\- Ouais, enfin, c'était pas très logique, hein, avec sa fumée, le sale type à qui il manquait une oreille aurait pu gagner tout de suite.  
\- Mais il voulait tester sa force ! C'est ça qui est beau...  
\- Oui, m'enfin, à la fin, il utilise quand même sa fumée pour gagner, hein... ça se voit que c'était juste pour rajouter dix minutes de baston sanguinolente.  
\- J'suis pas d'accord. Il veut tester sa force et puis bon, il voit qu'il est pas au top, mais l'important c'est quand même de gagner, donc fumée.  
\- Mouais... c'est un peu se compliquer la vie...  
\- Et c'est pas se compliquer la vie de taper sur les gens avec un marteau quand on peut les découper de loin ?  
\- ... le marteau, c'est pour être fair-play. Tout le monde a pas une fumée aussi cool que la mienne...  
\- ...... mouais... Enfin bon, on va boire un coup ? C'est ma tournée pour vous remercier..."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Là faut que je m'arrête, sinon je vais plus marcher droit. Enfin, je vais plus marcher du tout, même.", déclare Shin en reposant son verre.  
"Sans déc ?  
\- C'est bon, t'as pas besoin de te la péter, moi j'ai pas une fumée qui m'empêche d'être bourré.  
\- C'est pas que je peux pas l'être, c'est que je peux pas le rester.  
\- Hmpf, pareil.  
\- Un dernier pour la route, quand même ?  
\- OK... mais rassure-moi, c'est toi qui conduis au retour, hein ?  
\- J'peux conduire votre voiture, maintenant ?", demande Noi, surprise, et Shin réalise ce qu'il a dit.  
"Hmm, non, c'est vrai, tu peux pas. Enfin, je veux pas.  
\- J'me disais aussi... En tout cas j'pense que si ma fumée me dessaoûle, ça marcherait aussi sur vous.  
\- Bonne idée. Mais fais-le pas tout de suite, je veux pas avoir bu autant pour rien...  
\- Si vous le dites...... Sempai, quand "Death: Gore & Violence 3" sortira, vous m'emmènerez à nouveau ?  
\- Alors, je dirais bien "oui", mais y a des chances que je m'en souvienne pas demain. Faudra me le rappeler.  
\- ... z'êtes mignon quand vous êtes pompette.  
\- J'espère pour toi que je me souviendrai pas de cette phrase demain non plus, parce que bon.  
\- "Parce que bon" quoi ? C'est un compliment, vous allez pas râler pour un compliment...  
\- ... c'est ton choix de... de... de vocabulaire qui me plait pas.  
\- C'est "mignon" ou "pompette" qui pose problème ?", demande Noi, amusée.  
"... les deux.  
\- Ben j'vous aime bien quand vous êtes bourré, alors.  
\- ...... c'est mieux.", conclut Shin. "Noi...?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- C'est bien qu'on soit sortis ce soir. J'suis content que t'ailles mieux.", dit Shin, et même s'il le pense, il est à peu près certain qu'il aurait été incapable de dire ça s'il avait pas été un peu éméché.  
"Merci d'avoir pris la peine de sortir avec moi, alors."  
  
Shin a envie de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent, voire même de gentil, genre "j'aime bien sortir avec toi, tu sais" mais une partie de son cerveau a très clairement cessé de fonctionner.  
  
" ... bah.", se contente-t-il de répondre.  
  
Noi lui sourit puis se lève.  
  
"Allez, on rentre, j'veux vous voir tituber un peu.  
\- ... tu... t'es chiante.", répond Shin, faute de mieux, avant de se lever à son tour.  
  
Shin tient mieux debout que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Et comme il ne compte pas laisser à Noi le plaisir de le voir marcher de travers, il se concentre très fort pour marcher à peu près normalement jusqu'à la bagnole.  
  
"Bon, ben je crois que c'est le moment de me dessaoûler...", déclare Shin en constatant qu'il a quand même vachement de mal à mettre la clé dans le contact.  
"Tournez-vous vers moi et ouvrez la bouche."  
  
Shin cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et finit par enregistrer ce que dit Noi.  
Il aurait dû se douter que ça se passerait comme ça. Bon, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, et puis c'est pas si terrible. C'est que de la fumée. Et des fois un peu de lèvres. Il en mourra pas.  
  
Il se tourne vers Noi, se penche vers elle et manque de tomber à la renverse.  
Mauvais plan.  
Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Noi et recommence à se pencher. Voilà, comme ça, il s'écroule pas totalement.  
Il ouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux (ça il sait pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque part, ça lui semble logique).  
  
Shin sent une mèche de cheveux de Noi lui chatouiller le visage juste avant de sentir la fumée entrer dans sa bouche. Il inspire profondément et, au moment où il commence à expirer, il se sent vaciller et ses lèvres touchent celles de Noi. Elle reprend son souffre, puis expulse à nouveau sa fumée et il inspire du mieux qu'il peut. Noi attrape son visage entre ses mains (et elle fait bien, il a du mal à tenir sa tête tout seul).  
Quand il se sent mieux en contrôle de ses moyens, il s'écarte et réalise que sa main n'est en fait pas sur l'épaule de Noi mais dans son cou. Il la récupère et se renfonce dans son siège.  
  
"C'est... c'est super bizarre de dessaoûler d'un coup comme ça.  
\- ... si vous le dites.  
\- Merci, en tout cas, ça m'évitera une gueule de bois demain matin... enfin, j'imagine ?  
\- Je suppose, oui. Au pire, je serai pas loin pour vous en débarrasser."  
  
  
 **Jour 73**  
  
Il a compris que ça faisait longtemps qu'il squattait le canapé de Noi le jour où, revenant chez lui prendre  des affaires, quelqu'un d'autre y habitait.  
  
"J'me suis trompé de piaule ?", demande Shin alors que Chôta ouvre la porte de ce qu'il est à peu près sûr d'être chez lui.  
"Comme tu utilisais plus ta chambre, elle a été ré-intégrée dans le plan de répartition de la résidence et j'en ai hérité.", explique Chôta.  
"Ca aurait été cool de m'en informer...  
\- En a dit qu'il était OK, j'ai pas cherché plus loin, moi. Comme t'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires, je les ai mises dans des cartons. Je commençais à me dire que tu viendrais plus les chercher...  
\- Bon, ben j'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'aille me plaindre chez En pour récupérer une piaule...  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous avez rompu avec Noi, elle t'a mis dehors ?"  
  
Shin pousse un soupir. Ca fait des années qu'on lui fait, mais ça reste lassant.  
  
"Pour qu'on ait rompu il aurait fallu qu'on soit ensemble, déjà. J'ai mes raisons pour squatter chez elle, c'est tout.  
\- ... si tu le dis."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"C'est quoi tout ça ?", demande Noi, amusée.  
"Mes affaires...", explique Shin en posant les cartons dans l'entrée. "... je me suis fait virer de chez moi.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ben apparemment, le fait de ne plus y mettre les pieds a contribué à faire croire que je n'y habitais plus."  
  
Noi le regarde, incrédule.  
  
"T'inquiète, j'men foutais un peu de la piaule. Quand je rebougerai, je demanderai à En de me filer un appart comme le tien. On fait le même boulot, je veux être logé à la même enseigne. Ca t'dérange pas si je laisse mes affaires-là en attendant ?  
\- Non, non... mais enfin, quand même, vous virer de chez vous ? J'croyais qu'on était plutôt du genre en haut dans la hierarchie, moi...  
\- J'aurais dit pareil. Après autant d'années de bons et loyaux services, me faire piquer ma chambre, quand même...", explique Shin en s'écroulant sur le canapé.  
"Je peux aller en causer à En si vous voulez. J'argumente mieux.  
\- T'argumentes pas mieux, tu le fais juste chier jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.  
\- ... ouais, mais ça marche bien."  
  
Et Shin réalise que c'est peut-être le moment.  
Il va dire OK, la laisser aller chouiner auprès du boss, et comme c'est Noi elle va lui récupérer une super piaule, peut-être même dans la nouvelle aile de la résidence où il paraît qu'y a la clim dans toutes les chambres. Si elle a proposé, c'est qu'elle en a plus rien à battre qu'il soit là (peut-être même qu'elle préfèrerait qu'il se casse, d'ailleurs).  
  
Alors qu'il va acquiescer, on toque à la fenêtre. Ca pourrait être étonnant en soi, mais c'est pas la première fois que Shin voit rappliquer Duston chez Noi.  
Il se lève, ouvre la porte-fenêtre et lance un "B'jour", parce que, bon, c'est quand même un diable.  
"Noi ?", interroge Duston en cherchant son amie dans la pièce.  
"Juste là.", précise Shin, même si de toute évidence Noi a entendu Duston et vient les rejoindre.  
  
Duston est devenu ami avec Noi juste avant qu'elle ne rencontre Shin, alors qu'elle faisait sa formation pour devenir diable. Quand elle a échoué, il ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur et est resté assez proche d'elle.   
  
"Yo, Duston, ça fait longtemps !  
\- Ouais, trop. Tu m'offres à boire ?  
\- Sûr.", répond Noi, et elle va ouvrir le frigo, sort une bière pour Duston et réalisant que Shin est toujours dans la pièce, une autre pour lui.   
"Tu veux sortir, ce soir ? Je voulais aller à un concert. J'pense que ça te plairait. C'est du trash métal et la fumée du chanteur fait un peu plâner, c'est assez cool.  
\- Ca a l'air, effectivement."  
  
Noi lui jette un oeil et Shin n'est pas certain de ce qu'elle lui veut.  
  
"Si tu rentres tard, fais pas trop de boucan.", annonce-t-il, et bon, ça sous-entend qu'il sera encore là ce soir et qu'ils peuvent remettre sa demande de chambre à une autre fois. De toute façon, c'est bien que Noi sorte. Qu'elle revoit ses amis, que tout redevienne comme avant, et puis quand il n'y paraîtra plus, il se cassera et elle s'en rendra même pas compte.  
Au final, Duston boit sa bière, Noi va se changer pour un truc un peu plus metalleux pour le concert, et ils partent aussi vite que Duston était arrivé.  
  
C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve seul chez Noi.  
Bon, ça change pas beaucoup du début, où elle était enfermée dans la chambre et lui squattait le salon, mais c'est pas pareil parce qu'il sait qu'elle est pas là. En fait, il est là, et il sert à rien, mais comme il n'a nulle part d'autre où être, il se décide à rester.  
Il pousse ses cartons dans l'entrée pour qu'ils gênent moins le passage, boit la fin de sa bière et se retrouve totalement désoeuvré. Il attrape son livre, mais relit indéfiniment les mêmes phrases sans qu'elles s'impriment. Il allume la télé, mais se rend compte que son regard se perd dans le vide.  
Incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, Shin tourne en rond.  
Et du coup, il s'emmerde.  
Vers dix heures, il se décide à aller courir, même s'il a déjà fait son jogging quotidien. Il fait son tour habituel, rajoute encore un bout de chemin pour être bien HS, et rentre se coucher.  
  
  
 **Jour 74**  
  
Quand elle rentre, vers 2 heures du mat, il n'a pas encore fermé l'oeil. Il entend la fermeture éclair de son masque, le bruit de ses chaussures et il se décide à se redresser.  
  
"... bonsoir.  
\- Pardon, je voulais pas vous réveiller.  
\- Je dormais pas.  
\- ... vous faisiez quoi, allongé dans le noir, alors ?"  
  
Shin attrape ses lunettes et se lève, rejoint Noi dans l'entrée.  
  
"Je suppose que je m'inquiétais un peu trop pour dormir.  
\- ... vous vous inquiétiez ? Pour moi ?  
\- ...... j'imagine, oui.", dit Shin, qui ne trouve pas d'autre explication. En même temps il est passé devant la salle de concert pendant son jogging, ce serait un peu être de mauvaise foi de dire qu'il pensait pas à elle.  
  
Noi ne répond rien et se contente de lui sourire, avant d'aller plus avant vers la cuisine, se servir un verre d'eau.  
  
"Sinon, c'était bien ?  
\- Pas votre style, à mon avis, mais moi j'ai bien aimé. J'ai récupéré le CD et un flacon de fumée du chanteur dédicacé.  
\- Celle qui fait planer ?  
\- ... c'est ça.  
\- Je pensais pas que c'était ton style.  
\- Ca l'est pas, c'est pour le souvenir. J'ai été cobaye pour assez de champignons hallucinogènes dans ma jeunesse... mais si vous voulez sniffer un coup pour voir, je vous en prie.  
\- ... sans façon.", dit-il en se rasseyant dans le canapé.  
"J'vais vous laisser dormir, en tout cas.  
\- Hm, bonne nuit."  
  
Elle rentre dans sa chambre et Shin pousse un soupir.  
Tout s'est bien passé.  
En même temps, c'est Noi, et elle était accompagné par un diable : il risquait pas vraiment de lui arriver quelque chose.  
  
La porte de la chambre se rouvre et Noi revient au salon. En quelques enjambées, elle le rejoint et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
"T'as oublié quelque chose ?", demande-t-il, étonné.  
"Sempai... c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi. Mais y a plus besoin de vous en faire.  
\- ... c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
\- J'ai déjà été un poids assez longtemps, maintenant. Vous avez plus besoin de prendre des pincettes.  
\- J'te fais chier, c'est ça ?", demande-t-il et il imagine bien que dans le cas inverse ça l'énerverait sûrement qu'on puisse penser qu'il a besoin d'aide quand il en a pas besoin.  
"Dites pas de sottises. Comment vous voulez me faire chier alors que vous êtes prévenant ?   
\- Chais pas, ça pourrait te vexer ?  
\- ... vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous me saoulerez jamais en prenant soin de moi. Mais si vous continuez à être aussi gentil, j'vais finir par y prendre goût."  
  
Shin pousse un soupir, laisse sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Noi.  
C'est pas comme s'il faisait exprès.  
Ou comme si ça le faisait chier d'agir ainsi.  
  
"J'suis pas assez réveillé pour avoir cette conversation.", conclut-il et Noi se met à rire doucement.  
"Pardon, ce coup-ci j'vous laisse dormir...  
\- Si tu veux rester, pas de souci, hein.  
\- ... vous avez besoin d'un oreiller ?  
\- T'es trop grande pour servir d'oreiller...", dit-il en relevant la tête et elle en profite pour se lever.  
"J'vais m'coucher. Faites de beaux rêves.  
\- Ben, euh... toi aussi ?  
\- J'sais déjà de quoi je vais rêver.", répond-elle en arrivant à sa porte.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Quand Shin se réveille, il constate qu'il est super tard et qu'il a pas fait une grasse matinée comme ça depuis longtemps. Dans les minutes qui suivent son lever, Noi entre au salon. Il la soupçonne d'avoir attendu d'être certaine qu'il soit debout pour sortir de sa chambre parce qu'elle est déjà habillée et prête à sortir.  
  
"J'ai la flemme de faire un petit-déj, j'vais chercher à manger. J'vous ramène quelque chose ou vous avez pas encore faim ?  
\- Prends-moi ce que tu prends. Au pire j'le mangerai plus tard.", répond-il en s'étirant.  
  
Pendant que Noi est dehors, Shin en profite pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il fait un temps resplendissant aujourd'hui, mais il a juste pas envie de sortir. Il fera peut-être un peu de sport plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il attrape son livre et se rassied sur le canapé.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Quand Noi rentre, un croissant en bouche et un café pour lui à la main, Shin a pas bougé du canapé.  
  
"Vous voulez faire quelque chose avant la mission de tout à l'heure ?", demande-t-elle en avalant sa dernière bouchée.  
"Non, j'ai la flemme de sortir. J'pensais glander un peu. Puis j'ai presque fini mon livre. C'est le tome 2 de l'autre fois, d'ailleurs, si tu voulais m'emprunter le 1 il doit être euh...  
\- ... quelque part derrière le canapé ?  
\- Ouais, grosso modo. J'te l'sortirai du tas.  
\- C'est bon, j'le vois dépasser. J'me permets.", dit-elle en se penchant derrière lui pour sortir le livre en question. "J'peux me joindre à vous ?  
\- ... j't'en prie."  
  
Elle s'assied à côté de lui, assez proche pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle veut. Il lève son bras et elle s'installe, la tête lovée dans le creux de son épaule.  
C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça depuis qu'elle est ressortie.  
Et c'est un peu bizarre, parce que c'est pas quelque chose qu'il pensait qu'il continuerait à faire une fois qu'elle irait mieux, mais ça le dérange plus du tout.  
A peine installés, on toque à la fenêtre : Duston est de retour. Noi se lève, va lui ouvrir.  
  
"Tiens, le CD dont je te parlais hier.  
\- Hey, merci d'y avoir pensé. Je te le rendrai vite.  
\- Nan, c'est bon, c'est pour toi. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. Bon, on m'attend en enfer alors à plus, hein.  
\- Fais bien chier les damnés de ma part !", lance Noi alors que Duston s'est déjà renvolé.  
  
Elle referme la porte, pose le CD sur la table basse et va se ré-installer direct sous le bras de Shin, avant de craquer la couverture du livre qu'elle allait commencer.  
  
"C'est quoi, le CD ?  
\- Un truc d'un diable qui a fait la formation en même temps que moi. Vu le type, j'suis sûre que ça fait saigner les oreilles, mais ça doit être génial.  
\- T'es un peu maso, non ?", demande-t-il en attrapant son café sur la table.  
"J'y peux rien, j'aime bien les trucs de diable.  
\- Tu regrettes encore de pas en être devenu un, des fois ?  
\- Pas une seconde. Puis si j'avais fini ma formation, on se serait probablement plus vus. En fait ça m'aurait fait grave chier.  
\- C'était le bon temps, quand même. Quand on squattait tout le temps au Hanakemuri ?", dit Shin, en se remémorant les premières fois où ils se sont vus. Il a jamais mangé des ramen aussi souvent dans sa vie qu'à ce moment-là.  
"J'me demande comment on faisait pour bouffer si souvent dans un resto où on entend En chanter, quand même...", remarque Noi, et ils se mettent à pouffer de rire tous les deux.  
"J'sais pas. La bouffe était bonne, j'suppose ?  
\- ... En fait, j'peux vous le dire maintenant... mais j'y allais dès que je pouvais en me disant que vous y seriez.  
\- ...j'crois que c'est évident que je faisais pareil.", avoue Shin. En même temps, à l'époque, il connaissait absolument personne de ce côté et Noi était la seule personne avec qui il faisait des trucs un peu fun.  
Bon, après réflexion, dix ans plus tard, c'est toujours pareil. Y a qu'avec Noi qu'il fait des trucs. Mais au moins maintenant il se cherche plus d'excuse pour traîner avec elle.  
  
Le silence revient dans la pièce, interrompu uniquement par le bruit des pages tournées et les exclamations de Noi, qui apparemment ne peut pas lire sans bouger, commenter, pouffer de rire et lui mettre des coups de coude dans le ventre pour qu'il regarde où elle en est.  
  
"... alors, t'aimes bien ?", demande-t-il quand il voit qu'elle a fini le deuxième chapitre.  
"Mouais, bof, c'est pas grandiose.", dit-elle en refermant le livre et en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à la couverture.  
"Les bons combats sont après...  
\- Si vous le dites. En tout cas j'continuerai une autre fois, c'est l'heure de ma sieste digestive.  
\- Une demi-heure après le petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Ouaip.", fait Noi en se lovant un peu plus près de lui avant de fermer les yeux.  
"Et tu peux pas la faire ailleurs ?  
\- C'est mon canapé.", donne-t-elle comme toute réponse.  
  
Shin pousse un long soupir mais laisse faire.  
Après tout, c'est vrai. C'est son canapé.   
  
  
**Jour 78**  
  
"Shin, j'ai des nouvelles à propos du pacte."  
  
Shin relève le nez de son assiette.   
  
"Oh, c'est possible, alors ?  
\- Tu vois le diable Galep ? En fait, d'après Chidaruma, c'est le seul diable qui conclue des pactes en-dehors de la Blue Night. Il le fait pas en général, mais c'est juste parce que ça le fait chier... Dans certaines conditions, il s'occupera de votre cas.  
\- Quelles conditions ?  
\- Bon, déjà, il faut lui graisser la patte, mais je m'en suis déjà chargé. Ensuite, il ne le fait que pour des mages puissants, et ça, c'est ok aussi. Par contre, il ne peut pas faire le pacte de 4 ans. En-dehors de la Blue Night, c'est que des pactes à vie.  
\- On peut signer le pacte à vie ? Mais pourquoi on se fait chier tous les 4 ans à éviter tous les connards qu'on croise, alors ?  
\- Galep ne fait des pactes à vie que très exceptionnellement. Le dernier remonte à plusieurs dizaines d'années. Et puis bon, les conditions sont plus embêtantes, avec ce pacte.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Ben déjà, c'est à vie : quand tu te gourres de partenaire, c'est chiant."  
  
Shin lève les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.  
  
"OK, OK. Non, mais c'est plus chiant, il faut que tu puisses convaincre Galep du bien-fondé de ta demande, t'as quelques épreuves humiliantes, des trucs comme ça.  
\- Ouais, bon, on peut essayer, ça peut pas être si terrible...  
\- Et sinon, dans le cas du pacte à vie, quand ton partenaire meurt, Galep vient t'arracher le pacte de la poitrine. C'est censé faire super mal et c'est une douleur qui ne disparaît jamais."  
  
Etant donné que Noi est increvable, Shin se doute bien qu'il sera le premier à clamser. Et bon, en étant réaliste, vu son boulot, il risque de crever plutôt tôt que tard, alors il veut pas refiler à Noi un trou dans la poitrine qui se soigne pas en plus.  
  
"Ah, ouais, quand même. J'sais pas si Noi mérite ça...", commence Shin alors que la porte s'ouvre, dévoilant sa partenaire.  
"Vous auriez pu m'attendre avant de commencer à bouffer, quand même..."  
  
Elle s'assied, se sert, et ni En ni Shin ne moufte.  
  
"Ben quoi, j'étais pas invitée ?", rajoute-t-elle la bouche pleine.  
  
Et si, elle est invitée, comme tous les mardis, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas venue depuis longtemps et ni Shin ni En ne s'attendaient à la voir débarquer.  
  
"Si, bien sûr, mais s'il fallait t'attendre à chaque fois, on serait jamais à l'heure...", commence En, se resservant en vin pour faire bonne figure.  
"Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Bon, alors, vous parliez de quoi ?  
\- Du pacte. De notre pacte.", fait Shin, et il espère que Noi ne va pas partir en claquant la porte comme l'autre fois.  
"Y a... y a quelque chose à faire ?  
\- Justement, je disais à Shin, vous pouvez probablement conclure un pacte à vie, mais apparemment c'est pas super agréable quand l'un des deux partenaires meurt.  
\- Moi ça me va.  
\- Tu sais même pas de quoi il s'agit !", réplique Shin, qui trouve quand même que le sujet mérite un peu réflexion.  
"Bah, soyons réalistes une seconde, sempai. J'ai beau vous protéger du mieux que je peux, vous passerez l'arme à gauche avant moi. Pacte ou pas pacte, le jour où vous mourrez, je pense pas que je trouverai ça agréable, hein. Et puis si je dois passer encore 4 ans avec ce... ce trou, là, je vais finir par tout casser."  
  
En se met à rire. Shin est pas sûr de comment il doit le prendre.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Sempai ?  
\- Hmm ?", répond Shin, déjà à moitié endormi.  
"Je vous force pas la main, pour le pacte, hein ?  
\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à En comment faire, imbécile. Tu peux pas me forcer la main pour un truc dont j'ai eu l'initiative.  
\- Si je clamse la première, vous m'en voudrez pas trop, hein ?"  
  
Shin se relève, et va à l'entrée de la chambre de Noi dont la porte est restée entrouverte.  
  
"Si, trop. Alors reste en vie, imbécile. J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal pour le restant de mes jours."  
  
Shin reste à la porte quelques secondes. Il distingue le visage de Noi dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux sont fermés mais elle sourit.  
  
"Bonne nuit, sempai.  
\- Bonne nuit."  
  


* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce chapitre :  
  
\- En mange avec Shin et Noi tous les mardis.  
\- Shin a le coeur fragile.  
\- Duston écoute du trash metal.  
  



	4. Maléfice 4. Partenaires.

  
**Jour 81**  
  
Shin se demande ce qu'il fait encore là.  
Il a du mal à savoir quand il aurait dû partir, en fait.  
Une fois qu'elle a recommencé à remplir les flacons de fumée, peut-être ? Ou alors quand elle est enfin sortie et qu'ils se sont mis sur la gueule ? Ou peut-être quand elle lui a proposé de demander à En une nouvelle piaule ?  
Objectivement, elle va mieux. Elle va mieux depuis longtemps.  
Shin sait que c'est pas non plus un état permanent, mais bon, elle n'a plus de crise au milieu de la nuit, elle ne passe plus la journée entière enfermée et surtout, il ne sert plus à rien. Elle re-bosse normalement, elle fait ses courses toute seule (bon, il remplit souvent le frigo aussi), et surtout, ne le réveille plus au milieu de la nuit juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas toute seule.   
Donc il n'a plus rien à faire là. Logiquement, ce serait le bon moment pour aller dire à En qu'il veut aussi un deux pièces, de virer le tas derrière le canapé et de dégager l'entrée de Noi des cartons qui l'encombrent.  
Logiquement.  
  
Le truc, c'est qu'en fait il s'est habitué à être ici. Comme elle avait besoin de lui, il est devenu légèrement sur-protecteur envers Noi et dès qu'elle fait un truc sans lui, il balise.  
Il sait que ça n'a aucun sens de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus balaise que lui, mais il n'envisage plus passer la nuit ailleurs sans l'imaginer en train de le chercher (et comme en plus il devrait changer de piaule, elle le trouverait pas).  
Au quotidien, vivre sur le canapé de Noi change pas grand chose à sa vie. Ca a plutôt des avantages, car il fait à peu près jamais la bouffe, la télé est plus grande et puis il s'emmerde moins souvent (en même temps personne est jamais venu le voir dans sa piaule à part Noi). Donc c'est plutôt tout bénèf : il peut s'assurer qu'elle va bien et il vit peinard, à peu près comme avant.  
  
De toute façon, elle finira bien par le foutre à la porte et à ce moment-là, il n'aura qu'à se ré-habituer à son ancienne vie.  
  
  
 **Jour 83**  
  
"Au final, elle finit quand même avec le prince.", dit Noi en reposant le livre de Shin sur la table basse.  
"J'ai jamais dit qu'elle finissait pas avec.  
\- Nan, mais vous m'avez fait croire que c'était pas une histoire d'amour chiante.  
\- ... c'en est pas une. Y a 90% de bastons dans ce bouquin... et à mon avis elle finit avec le prince juste pour la scène de cul.  
\- Moui, peut-être...", admet Noi en faisant la moue.  
"Je te pensais pas aussi allergique aux histoires d'amour.  
\- C'est pas que j'aime pas ça, c'est que j'y comprends rien... ils se connaissent pas du tout, et pouf, ils sont amoureux ?  
\- Me regarde pas comme si je m'y connaissais sur le sujet.", dit Shin en balançant le bouquin dans son tas derrière le canapé. "Mais bon, j'imagine que ça arrive. Tu voudrais pas qu'un prince tombe éperdument amoureux de toi juste parce qu'il t'a vu tabasser quelqu'un ?  
\- Euh... non, je pense pas. Qu'est-ce que j'en ferais, d'un prince ?  
\- J'croyais que ça faisait rêver les nanas, ce genre d'histoire...  
\- En même temps, j'suis pas une roturière, alors bon, des demandes en mariage de bons partis, j'en ai déjà eu des tas.  
\- ....... hein ?  
\- Ben ouais. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'y a pas des milliers de types plus ou moins bien nés qui voudraient être le cousin par alliance d'En ? En même temps, j'les comprends, s'il clamse j'suis son unique héritière.", dit-elle en croisant les pieds sur la table basse. "Et puis même si c'était pas le cas, vu ma fumée et mon joli petit minois, forcément ça se bouscule au portillon.  
\- ... tu me charries.  
\- Vous me croyez pas ?  
\- Ben j'les ai jamais vus, ces types dont tu parles.  
\- Vous connaissez beaucoup de mecs qui font leur demande quand la fille est déjà accompagnée ? Forcément c'est pas quand vous êtes présent... et puis j'en ai moins depuis la fois où j'en ai buté un par erreur, aussi.", ajoute-t-elle, pensive.  
"Tu tues tes prétendants par erreur ?  
\- C'est bon, c'est des choses qui peuvent arriver à tout le monde...  
\- ...... je crois pas, non."  
  
  
 **Jour 85**  
  
"Hey, Noi ?", demande Shin en rentrant, laissant ses godasses en plan dans l'entrée et fourrant son masque en poche.  
"Oh, vous avez fini ce que vous deviez faire ?  
\- Hm. Viens."  
  
Noi s'approche, intriguée, et Shin sort le minuscule paquet de sa poche.  
  
"Tiens, c'est pour toi."  
  
Noi ouvre le sachet, en découvre le contenu : une paire de boucles d'oreille avec le motif en croix dont elle est si friande, d'une couleur nacrée qui rappelle ses cheveux.  
  
"... elles sont super belles.", finit-elle par dire avant d'enlever une des nombreuses paires de boucles qu'elle porte pour les remplacer par celles qui Shin vient de lui donner. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?", demande Noi, souriante, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains pour se voir dans le miroir.  
  
Shin ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il les a achetées, en fait. Juste que quand il les a vues, il savait que leur place était chez Noi.  
  
"Si t'en veux pas, je les ramène.", répond-il.  
"Dites pas de bêtise. Vous allez quand même pas reprendre le premier cadeau que vous m'ayez jamais fait.  
\- Comment ça le premier cadeau ?  
\- ... ben oui.   
\- Tu déconnes, après la première fois où t'as failli me tuer, j'ai jamais oublié ton anniversaire.", précise Shin, et c'est vrai. Mais en même temps il n'est pas suicidaire.  
"C'est vrai. Mais vous ramenez toujours de la bouffe.  
\- ... j'pensais que ça te plaisait..."  
  
Elle attrape la main gauche de Shin entre les siennes et joue brièvement avec la bague que Shin porte au majeur.  
  
"Vous vous souvenez, quand j'vous les ai offertes ?", demande-t-elle et Shin s'en souvient assez bien, même s'il pourrait plus dire pour quel anniversaire c'était. Ses vingt-trois ans, peut-être ? Il avait été surpris du cadeau parce que c'était pas son style et en général Noi trouvait toujours des trucs bien dans ses goûts. Au final, des années plus tard, c'est pourtant l'un des rares objets auxquels il est attaché.  
A l'époque, il les avait mises, pour voir, et puis il les avait plus vraiment enlevées.  
  
"J'dois dire, j'pensais pas que vous les mettriez.", explique Noi. "C'était une façon subtile de dire "j'aime les bijoux, à mon prochain anniv m'achetez pas de la bouffe".  
\- ... trop subtil pour moi, il semblerait.  
\- Hmm... J'crois que la subtilité c'est juste pas quelque chose qu'on sait faire..."  
  
Elle continue de jouer avec la bague et finit par la retirer du doigt de Shin avant de la passer à l'un des siens.  
  
"Ca m'irait bien aussi, en fait...", dit-elle en contemplant sa main. Et c'est pas faux, mais elle met tellement de bijoux de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes qu'à peu près tout lui va. Shin attrape sa main, lui retire la bague du doigt et la ré-enfile. Il y est trop habitué pour ne plus les porter, maintenant.  
Avec les années, elles se sont faites détruire beaucoup de fois, et Noi a toujours trouvé moyen de les lui retrouver à l'identique (il est même à peu près sûr qu'elle lui a déjà refait pousser une main avec direct la bague dessus). Il sait donc que si elle y tenait vraiment, elle aurait exactement les mêmes.  
  
"Peut-être, mais c'est à moi et je prête pas mes affaires. Et puis, c'est bon, tu viens de recevoir des boucles et tu penses juste à me tirer mes bagues ?"  
  
Elle lui fait un grand sourire et se tourne à nouveau vers le miroir.  
  
"Elles me vont bien, hein ?  
\- J'vais pas dire non, c'est moi qui les ai choisies...  
\- Vous savez, sempai, j'aime bien quand vous êtes gentil...  
\- J'suis toujours gentil.  
\- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'vous aime bien.", explique Noi, tout sourire. "Alors y a pas d'occasion spéciale ?  
\- ... on peut dire que si. J'ai vu En tout à l'heure. Galep passera nous chercher demain pour re-sceller le pacte. On va dire que c'est pour fêter ça."  
  
  
 **Jour 86**  
  
Ca fait quatre ans qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds dans la petite maison utilisée par les diables pour sceller les pactes entre mages, mais l'endroit n'a pas changé. A la limite, c'est un peu plus propre que pendant la Blue Night, mais sinon, c'est toujours pareil.  
Deux diables sont là, l'un est assis par terre à se tourner les pouces alors que l'autre s'approche d'eux pour leur parler.  
  
"Pour le début, c'est pareil qu'à la Blue Night, faut vous purifier. Lavez bien entre les orteils sinon je vous balance par la fenêtre."  
  
La salle de bains est vachement moins en bordel que la dernière fois qu'il est venu, et Shin prend son temps... ce serait dommage de vexer un diable et de passer par la fenêtre alors qu'ils ont réussi à arriver jusqu'ici.  
Une fois lavé et séché, par contre, Shin se rend compte qu'il n'a rien à se mettre à part les habits qu'il avait sur lui en arrivant.  
Il passe la tête par la porte et s'adresse au diable le plus proche.  
  
"Euh, 'scusez-moi, mais y a pas des fringues spécifiques à mettre, comme à la Blue Night ?  
\- Non.", répond le diable assis par terre.  
\- J'suis pas sûr de comprendre le principe de la purification si c'est pour remettre des fringues dégueu après, mais bon.  
\- ... sauf que tu les remets pas. On t'a pas parlé des épreuves humiliantes ?  
\- ...... ok, je vois le topo. Une serviette pour être décent, je peux ?  
\- Non, sinon c'est pas humiliant.", explique le diable en soupirant. "Et dépêche-toi, on n'a pas que ça à foutre."  
  
Shin récupère juste ses lunettes et rouvre la porte. Il a connu pire qu'être tout nu devant deux diables et Noi.  
Probablement.  
  
Un espace a été libéré au centre de la pièce avec deux chaises se faisant face, écartée de quelques mètres. Noi est déjà assise sur l'une des deux chaises, en train de papoter avec le deuxième diable. Celui qui lui a déjà râlé dessus lui indique de s'asseoir face à elle.  
  
"On va chercher le matos. Vous, vous bougez pas de là, et interdit de taper la discut'."  
  
Bon, rester assis tout nu face à Noi sans rien dire.  
Hm. Y a probablement plus terrible.  
  
Elle le regarde, lui fait un sourire.  
Bon, c'est quand même haut dans la liste des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais faire dans sa vie.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus grand deux deux diables revient seul et dépose une boîte, une plume et quelques instruments de torture sur l'unique table de la pièce.  
  
"Bon, en fait j'suis super en retard pour un rendez-vous après, donc vous avez de la chance, on va pas s'étendre trop sur les épreuves humiliantes.", explique le diable qui doit donc être Galep. "On va rester bien classique : faut que vous vous avouiez chacun un truc humiliant que vous vous seriez jamais dit.  
\- ... c'est pas comme si j'lui cachais des trucs, c'est mon meilleur ami.", répond Noi.  
\- Ben faut que t'en trouves un, et le plus embarassant possible, sinon, pas de pacte. Et si ça me fait pas rire, j'vous balance par la fenêtre en prime.  
\- Hein ? Mais putain, c'est super dur ! Mais quel genre ?  
\- Chais pas, un truc dont t'as honte. Par exemple, tu lui as fait une vacherie et il sait pas que c'est toi, un truc du style.  
\- Ah, ça, j'ai.", répond Noi du tac au tac. "Sempai, l'autre jour, j'suis allée chez Yacchan, vous savez, ma pote qui vend des fumées. J'lui ai pris un flacon d'une fumée qui fait changer de sexe pendant deux heures, et j'vous l'ai balancée dessus pendant que vous dormiez. Z'êtes super mignonne en fille.  
\- Quoi ? Mais d'où t'as des idées comme ça ?", demande Shin qui veut même pas imaginer la scène.  
"Chais pas, elle était en soldes, vous étiez là, j'trouvais ça rigolo.", dit Noi le sourire aux lèvres et  Galep est mort de rire à côté d'elle.  
"C'est plutôt embarassant pour lui, ça, je parlais de choses embarassantes pour toi.", explique-t-il avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau.  
"Oh, bon. Ben j'avoue, j'l'ai fait deux fois, et la deuxième fois j'ai attendu un jour où vous dormiez torse-nu pour pouvoir mater vos seins.", dit-elle, les joues rouges, mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'est qu'elle en est fière, en plus.  
"J'vais te crever.", annonce Shin en prenant son regard de tueur. "On fait ce putain de pacte, et après, j'te crève."  
  
Sauf que Noi est complètement immunisée au regard de tueur de Shin et son sourire fait que s'accentuer.  
  
"Oh, c'est bon, là vous voyez les miens, on est à égalité.  
\- J'ai pas le choix que d'les voir, moi ! Ca a rien à voir !", s'offusque Shin alors que Galep revient vers lui.  
"Promis, j'détruirai les photos...", reprend Noi, et Shin se retient de se lever pour aller l'étrangler.  
"Bon, allez, Shin, à ton tour, tu lui avoues un secret embarassant."  
  
Shin tache de se calmer et réfléchit une minute. Y a sûrement des tas de choses qu'il irait pas dire à Noi, mais faut trouver un truc qui fout bien la honte pour être sûr de conclure ce putain de pacte.  
  
"Hmm... ben, euh... t'es ma seule amie.", finit par déclarer Shin en se disant que bon, ça doit être assez embarrassant en soi.  
"Bah, j'le sais, ça. C'est pas un secret que vous êtes asocial.", commente Noi comme si ça avait été facile pour Shin de lui dire.  
"Va falloir faire un effort, Shin.", reprend Galep. "Allez, un truc que tu lui dirais jamais. Un truc qui te met super mal à l'aise."  
  
Il réfléchit à nouveau mais bon, il a jamais fait un coup foireux à Noi... enfin, si, l'une ou l'autre fois il a triché à un pari, mais bon, il sait même plus quel en était le propos et ça le fait pas assez culpabiliser pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Et lui il a jamais maté ses seins (ou alors de manière fortuite et totalement involontaire, et c'était en général plus sa faute à elle), ni fait des expériences bizarres sur elle.  
Mais en se prenant la tête, il trouve pile ce qu'il faut. Quelque chose qu'il a pas du tout envie de lui dire, mais qui traîne entre eux depuis des semaines.  
  
"... chuis bien chez toi. En fait j'me dis que d'un jour à l'autre, tu me foutras dehors, et ça me fait chier parce que j'voudrais... j'voudrais rester.", déclare Shin, et il sait pas vraiment pourquoi il voudrait rester mais c'est la vérité.  
  
Noi soutient son regard et lui fait un léger sourire.  
  
"Et ben, il est pas si asocial que ça, ton partenaire...", lui fait remarquer Galep.  
"C'est un solitaire qui aime pas être tout seul, en fait.", explique Noi , toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
"Bon, ben on va dire que ça fera l'affaire. Au moins j'ai bien rigolé avec toi, Noi.", déclare Galep. "Reste plus qu'à me convaincre que votre cas est valable...", reprend-il, avant de se positionner face à Shin. "Pourquoi vouloir ce pacte ?  
\- On a loupé la Blue Night.", déclare Shin, au cas où ce serait pas évident.  
"J'ai entendu, oui, mais vous pourriez attendre la prochaine.  
\- J'imagine, mais je crois que ni Noi ni moi ne sommes faits pour ne pas avoir de pacte. Ca fait comme un trou, là." Shin montre son torse. "Pas agréable. Et puis Noi n'aime pas que je ne sois pas son partenaire officiel.  
\- Donc tu fais ça pour elle ?  
\- Hmm, non, je pense que je suis celui que ça arrange le plus.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- ... bêtement parce que c'est elle le plus puissant mage de nous deux. Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver meilleure partenaire que Noi. Déjà, à part En, y a pas plus puissant, et puis dans mon boulot on se fait souvent salement amocher... je veux dire, elle aime castagner mais elle guérit les blessures. On fait quand même difficilement mieux comme combinaison.  
\- Et la clause d'arrachage, pas de souci ? D'habitude ça refroidit beaucoup.  
\- On s'est entendus, c'est moi qui claquerai le premier.  
\- Ca simplifie les choses."  
  
Galep s'écarte, tourne la tête d'un angle que Shin juge anatomiquement impossible, et volette jusqu'à la deuxième chaise où est Noi.  
  
"Pourquoi vouloir ce pacte ?", demande Galep à nouveau.  
\- Notre partenariat marche bien. Il peut découper les gens, je peux les recoller le cas échéant.  
\- Et donc c'est toi qui mourras en deuxième ?  
\- C'est effectivement ce qu'on a convenu.  
\- Tu sais que ce sera très douloureux ?"  
  
Shin remue dans son siège. Il sait que Noi n'a pas peur de la douleur, et qu'elle veut ce pacte. Il n'empêche qu'il préfèrerait qu'on ne lui rappelle pas combien elle va en souffrir.  
  
"Oui.  
\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- J'ai renoncé à être un diable pour cet homme. Le jour où il mourra, je doute que j'y survivrai de toute façon.", dit Noi d'un trait en regardant Galep dans les yeux.  
  
Shin sent son estomac se nouer.  
Il savait déjà que des deux, c'était lui le connard égoïste, mais bon, ça fait mal de l'entendre dire avec autant de clarté.  
  
"Hmm, intéressant, comme cas."  
  
Galep se retourne à nouveau vers Shin.  
  
"Tu as entendu ça ?  
\- Oui.", dit Shin en rougissant.  
"Tu n'as pas l'impression de ne pas être au niveau ?  
\- ... je... je serais mort pour elle. C'est elle qui a préféré me garder en vie. Si je peux pas lui offrir ma mort, je peux lui offrir ma vie. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à proposer."  
  
Galep est à nouveau tourné vers Noi.  
  
"Noi, est-ce que Shin dit vrai ? Est-ce qu'il est prêt à t'offrir sa vie et sa mort ?  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- Shin, est-ce que Noi dit vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle ne pourra pas vivre sans toi ?  
\- C'est...", Shin hésite, regarde Noi. Il sait bien que c'est vrai. Il préfèrerait que pas, mais c'est vrai. "C'est vrai.  
\- Alors on va écrire ça..."  
  
Galep se tourne vers la table et y attrape la clé en forme de poignée qui permet d'ouvrir le torse des mages pour y trouver leur pacte. Il ouvre le torse de Noi,ré-itère pour Shin, et va s'asseoir à la table avant de sortir deux parchemins d'une boîte élégamment décorée pendant que Shin et Noi restent immobiles, la poitrine ouverte, à se jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs.  
  
"Comme ce n'est pas la Blue Night, c'est plus rigolo de changer le texte", explique Galep en se redressant. "Il ne manque plus que vos signatures.", ajoute-t-il en tendant sa plume vers Shin.  
  
S'il n'avait pas eu le torse ouvert, Shin aurait probablement poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il se lève et rejoint Galep à table pour signer le parchemin qui ira dans le thorax de Noi. Elle le rejoint, il lui passe la plume et elle fait de même alors que Galep roule le premier parchemin.  
C'est jamais agréable d'avoir un diable trifouiller dans son thorax, mais Shin se console en se disant que c'est la dernière fois qu'il a à subir ça. En quelques secondes, Galep a fini son oeuvre, leurs torses sont refermés et... et faut croire qu'ils sont partenaires à nouveau.  
Sauf que Shin a tout d'un coup du mal à respirer. Le pacte de retour dans sa poitrine lui a déjà fait cet effet par le passé, mais là, il est démultiplié. Il sent des fourmis dans ses doigts, dans ses pieds, ses cheveux électrisés et quand enfin ses poumons se décident à fonctionner à nouveau, tout s'arrête : il est à nouveau dans son corps, le creu est rempli et surtout, il est conscient à un tout autre niveau de la présence de Noi à ses côtés... et du fait qu'elle ne tienne plus debout. Alors qu'elle s'écroule, il l'empêche de heurter le sol juste à temps et se retourne vers Galep.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
\- T'inquiète, elle dort. Assimiler un pacte à vie demande beaucoup d'énergie, vous serez crevés pendant deux ou trois jours.", explique Galep. "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, moi.  
\- Vous allez nous laisser en plan ici ?  
\- T'es pas très reconnaissant, comme bonhomme, dis donc.", reprend Galep avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison. "Vous êtes arrivés tout seuls, vous pourrez bien repartir, hein...  
\- ... sur un balai que Noi peut alimenter mais pas moi !  
\- Pas mon problème !", déclare Galep et il s'envole par la porte.  
  
Shin pousse un soupir et repose Noi à terre.  
C'est bien sa veine.  
Bon, pour l'instant, il ne se sent pas si crevé que ça, il retourne donc se rhabiller, et comme Noi roupille encore comme une bienheureuse quand il revient dans la pièce principale, il va dans la salle de bains des filles chercher ses fringues à elle. Ses quinze mille fringues, parce que Noi porte toujours des trucs ultra-compliqués et des accessoires qui servent à rien et à y réfléchir, même s'il comptait la rhabiller, il est pas trop sûr de comment il pourrait y arriver.  
En plus, il commence à piquer du nez aussi.  
Il attrape le pantalon de Noi, le roule en boule et le glisse sous sa tête et la recouvre de son haut (il a beau savoir qu'elle en a rien à battre de montrer ses seins et qu'elle risque pas de tomber malade, il préfère).  
Ses yeux clignent plusieurs fois sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, sa vision se trouble et il a juste le temps d'enlever ses lunettes avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"... sempai ?"  
  
Shin se sent pas super d'attaque, mais il se force à ouvrir les yeux. Tout son côté gauche est endolori et il est plus tout à fait sûr d'où il peut être.  
OK, alors sa tête repose sur le bras de Noi, il est par terre et... ça lui revient, la maison, le pacte, et la fatigue qui a suivi.  
Il se redresse, se gratte la tête et regarde à nouveau Noi.  
  
"... ça va ?", demande-t-il, encore un peu endormi.  
"Nickel. J'ai plus... enfin...", dit-elle en montrant sa poitrine. "C'est plus agréable d'avoir le pacte à nouveau."  
  
Et effectivement, maintenant, il peut regarder Noi sans la gêne dans la poitrine qu'il ressentait ces derniers temps, et c'est quand même autrement plus plaisant.  
  
"... il s'est passé quoi, après la signature ?", demande Noi.  
"Tu t'es endormie, Galep m'a dit que c'était normal, et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire plus que me rhabiller avant de m'endormir aussi.  
\- On rentre ?  
\- Enfile quand même des fringues avant."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Alors, c'était comment ?", demande En alors qu'un des larbins sert le thé et que Noi s'écroule dans un canapé.  
"Tranquille. Plutôt rapide.", répond Shin. "Comme vous aviez dit, fallait le baratiner et y avait une épreuve humiliante mais c'était vraiment pas la mort.  
\- Bon, ben au moins ça c'est fait. En tout cas, j'ai une mission pour vous.  
\- ... ça risque d'être un peu difficile.", dit Shin en pointant Noi du doigt. "En fait c'est super crevant d'assimiler le nouveau pacte et depuis, c'est déjà la troisième fois qu'elle me fait le coup de s'endormir comme ça."  
  
Et en effet, Noi est déjà complètement endormie sur le canapé d'En.  
  
"T'as l'air OK, pourtant, toi...  
\- Je viens de me réveiller, en fait. Mais je sais pas si je serai éveillé assez longtemps pour une mission... si c'est pas chiant que j'y aille tout seul, j'peux essayer.  
\- ... Nan, c'est bon. Je vais demander à Shô. Va te pieuter si t'es fatigué."  
  
Shin se lève, jette un coup d'oeil vers Noi et se tourne à nouveau vers En.  
  
"J'peux la laisser là ?  
\- J'reçois du beau monde après, donc non.  
\- Sûr de sûr ?  
\- ... ta partenaire, ton problème.", conclut En et Shin pousse un nouveau soupir.  
  
  
 **Jour 87**  
  
Le lendemain de la signature du pacte, Shin passe le gros de sa journée à comater sur le canapé. Noi est pas beaucoup plus vaillante, et à part un moment où Shin se réveille avec le pied de Noi dans la figure, la journée n'est pas trop désagréable.  
En fin d'après-midi, se sentant beaucoup mieux, Shin se décide à aller faire son jogging et s'entraîner un peu.  
  
"Z'en avez du courage, moi j'suis encore crevée.", soupire Noi, avachie sur le comptoir de la cuisine alors qu'elle vient de goûter.  
"J'aime bien dormir, mais au bout d'un moment, ça m'saoûle, quand même...  
\- Vous faites comme vous voulez. Moi, j'imagine pas être capable de faire plus que prendre un bain.  
\- ... t'endors pas dedans, hein.  
\- Ca devrait aller, je pense.", dit-elle en se redressant. "Vous ramenez à manger pour ce soir ? J'ai la flemme de faire la bouffe.  
\- ... ça marche. Enfin, si tu me vois pas rentrer, tu pourras supposer que j'ai piqué du nez quelque part et que c'est pas que je voulais pas ramener le repas.  
\- Si j'ai le courage, j'viendrai même vous ramasser."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Il rentre le repas du soir à la main, et balance ses baskets dans l'entrée avant de poser son masque. Noi n'est pas dans le salon. D'un pas rapide, il se dirige vers la chambre. Même si elle a passé le gros de la journée à comater dans le salon avec lui, il lui arrive encore de se cloîtrer dans la chambre sans crier gare et Shin préfère s'assurer de son état.  
La porte est légèrement entrouverte, il décide donc de la pousser un peu plus, et est rassuré de voir les rideaux ouverts et Noi dormant de manière paisible sur son lit. Elle porte une des chemises de Shin -aucun bouton fermé, mais elle reste encore presque décente-, et peut-être rien d'autre, mais au moins il y a une couverture à ce niveau.  
Pas certain de la marche à suivre, Shin repousse doucement la porte et retourne dans l'entrée. Il rouvre la porte de l'appartement, la claque dans un grand bruit, beugle "C'est moi", et pour être bon dans son timing, fait semblant d'enlever à nouveau ses chaussures, mais rien ne se passe.  
  
"Noi ?  
\- Hnnnn, j'suis dans la chambre, j'arrive...", répond une voix ensommeillée.  
  
Le temps de poser le repas sur la table et Noi sort de la chambre.  
Le bas est du même accabit que le haut, en fait : elle porte un de ses caleçons. Il lui va mieux qu'à lui, mais en même temps, vu qu'il a une certaine préférence pour les habits trop grands, on lui a déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il ne se servait pas directement dans la garde-robe de sa partenaire (chose qu'il avoue avoir faite plus d'une fois depuis qu'il habite ici, et personne ne s'en est rendu compte). Elle a fermé un des boutons de la chemise, au niveau du ventre (bon, à la poitrine c'était mort de toute façon) et l'effet est totalement inversé par rapport à tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'une fille qui met la chemise d'un mec. Le tissu est tiré, les manches sont trop courtes et il y a un écart entre le bas de la chemise et le début du caleçon qui n'arrive jamais chez lui.  
En même temps, si Noi voulait avoir l'air frêle dans la chemise de son mec, elle mettrait un certain temps pour trouver un petit ami au gabbarit adéquat.   
Il préfère ne pas faire de remarque. En même temps, il a assez de fringues et ça le dérange pas qu'elle lui en pique (tant qu'elle sort pas comme ça, peut-être...).  
Elle baille, s'étire, et lui sourit.  
  
"Le repas est servi. Ou presque.", déclare Shin, et Noi se dirige vers la cuisine pour sortir à boire et des couverts.  
"Merci, sempai. Putain, j'ai super bien dormi. Quelle heure il est ?  
\- Même pas 8 heures, je dirais.", répond Shin, et il se met à bailler lui aussi. En même temps, avec son sport, il est de nouveau claqué.  
"Ah, ça va, c'était pas trop longtemps alors... ça vous dérange si je mets la télé ?"  
  
Il a envie de dire "T'es chez toi", mais en même temps, c'est un peu devenu chez lui aussi maintenant, même s'il trouve ça toujours bizarre et que ses cartons traînent encore dans l'entrée. Ils ont pas abordé la question depuis qu'il a avoué vouloir rester, mais c'est très clairement pas lui qui va remettre le sujet sur la table, et connaissant Noi, elle est pas prête de le mettre dehors.  
  
"Nan, vas-y."  
  
Elle s'installe sur le canapé, attrape la télécommande, puis ouvre le sac qu'il a ramené. Shin enlève son sweat, le jette sur le tas derrière le canapé et vient s'asseoir à côté de Noi.  
Elle a les jambes repliées sous elle, les cheveux hirsutes, et un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"T'es plutôt jolie comme ça.", lâche Shin, et au moment où il le dit il ne sait déjà plus pourquoi il l'a dit, ni même s'il le pense, et bon, il a sûrement déjà vu Noi dans des habits plus flatteurs, et c'est pas comme si elle était foncièrement moche le reste du temps... ni foncièrement jolie, enfin, il sait pas, c'est pas son type de fille, mais il est pas vraiment sûr de ce que peut être son type de fille, et il sait pas pourquoi il l'a dit et maintenant elle le regarde et elle ne sourit plus et il ne sait plus où se mettre, sauf que ça fait trois mois qu'il vit sur ce canapé alors il sait pas trop où il pourrait se mettre d'autre.  
Il finit par tousser et détourne les yeux vers la télé. Il espère très fort qu'elle ne répondra pas, ou alors juste merci, parce que quand même, c'était un compliment et bon, vu que son coeur va lâcher d'ici une minute ou deux si elle dit rien, ça mérite peut-être au moins un merci.  
  
"Je vais plus vouloir mettre que vos habits, si vous pensez ça...  
\- Bah, tu fais comme tu veux", réussit à répondre Shin avec difficulté.  
"J'pensais que vous alliez m'enquiquiner, pour les fringues, en fait. Comme vous aimez pas prêter vos affaires..."  
  
Shin se décide à regarder à nouveau vers Noi, parce que ça ne peut pas être plus embarassant qu'une conversation avec une fille à moitié à poil où il regarde ailleurs.  
  
"Tu m'as sauvé la vie des dizaines de fois, si tu veux te repayer en tapant dans mes fringues, te gêne pas, c'est pas cher payé."  
  
Noi répond par un sourire et détourne son regard vers la télé, avant d'attraper son assiette. La conversation est terminée et Shin se sent respirer à nouveau.  
Il attrape aussi une assiette, et commence à manger des gyôzas (il a ramené tout et n'importe quoi, comme à l'accoutumée) quand il sent la main de Noi attraper le bout de son t-shirt.  
  
"Sempai...", commence-t-elle, et Shin est à peu près certain que Noi ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'employer ce ton quand elle est si peu habillée. "...merci pour le compliment.", continue-t-elle, et Shin aimerait pouvoir juste déconnecter son cerveau, ou son coeur (fragile, elle le sait, pourquoi lui fait-elle ça), ou au moins l'irrigation des veines de ses joues parce qu'il préfèrerait ne pas rougir dans ces circonstances.  
  
Le repas est vite terminé, débarrassé, et Noi propose de faire la vaisselle alors que Shin va se doucher. Il enfile des habits confortables avant de retourner sur le canapé. Il est juste encore plus vanné qu'avant, mais il est encore super tôt.  
Noi revient s'asseoir à côté de lui avant de changer de chaîne. Elle repose sa tête sur son épaule et par habitude, Shin passe son bras autour des épaules de Noi pour qu'elle soit mieux installée. Il écoute la télé d'une oreille distraite quand le flash d'information attire son attention.  
  
  
 _Un événement exceptionnel a eu lieu hier : le diable Galep a conclu un pacte à vie entre 2 mages, pour la première fois depuis 33 ans. Galep revient sur cette signature et nous dit tout sur ce pacte dans une interview exclusive._  
  
Et effectivement, c'est bien le diable qui leur a permis de pactiser à nouveau à l'écran. Il n'a vraiment rien dû se passer d'intéressant aujourd'hui pour qu'on parle de leur pacte à la télé...  
Ils ne sont pas identifiés au-delà du descriptif "deux mages dans l'entourage direct d'En" et il s'agit plus pour le présentateur de s'étonner de l'existence du pacte à vie et pour Galep d'expliquer de quoi il retourne.  
  
 _\- Parlez-nous un peu des nouveaux partenaires... comment ont-ils réussi à vous convaincre ?_  
 _\- Déjà c'est pas n'importe qui. Ce sont de puissants mages, tous les deux. Ne pas être partenaires leur était insupportable, et c'est assez rare après des années de pacte._  
 _\- Comment ça ?_  
 _\- Le pacte rend docile les partenaires les plus récalcitrants. Les mages liés de manière consentie ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais le pacte les influence aussi. En général, quand un partenariat se rompt et que le corps des mages revient à la normale, les anciens partenaires se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent plus se piffrer._  
  
  
"Ah ça j'avais jamais entendu !", s'exclame Noi, et Shin est rassuré de pas être au courant de ce genre de choses. Ca lui semble bizarre, parce qu'objectivement il n'a pas l'impression d'être bien différent avec ou sans son pacte avec Noi, mais pourquoi pas...  
Galep continue de parler, explique le pacte à vie et la différence avec la Blue Night. Il est venu très préparé parce qu'il a même des schémas à montrer.  
  
 _Les heureux élus sont deux éminents membres du clan En. Ils étaient partenaires depuis 8 ans et ont sauté le pas après avoir loupé la précédente Blue Night._  
  
Après un plan large sur la résidence d'En, Chôta apparaît à l'écran.  
  
 _-Tout le monde était triste pour eux quand la Blue Night est passée et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu refaire leur contrat. C'est grâce à En qu'ils ont pu prendre contact avec Galep._  
 _\- Et qu'en pense-t-on au sein de la famille ?_  
 _\- C'est si romantique, un pacte à vie. De nos jours où les gens ont peur de l'engagement, ça fait plaisir de voir encore deux personnes qui s'aiment ainsi._  
  
Shin n'est pas totalement sûr de la marche à suivre dans un contexte pareil. Il aurait peut-être su quoi faire si au cours de la soirée, 1) il n'avait pas dit à Noi qu'il la trouvait jolie, 2) elle ne s'était pas décalée sur le canapé jusqu'à être lovée tout contre lui , 3) il n'avait pas présentement une main dans ses cheveux qu'il ne se souvenait pas y avoir mise.  
Parce que s'entendre dire que Noi et lui forment un couple, il a l'habitude (bon, peut-être pas jusqu'à la télé), mais se rendre compte que quel que soit son avis sur la question, c'est quand même plutôt vrai, c'est une autre paire de manches.  
Et bizarrement, ce soir, pour la première fois, il réalise combien c'est vrai.  
Combien c'est évident que tout ce qu'il fait pour elle, il ne le ferait pour personne d'autre.  
Combien c'est confortable, de l'avoir ainsi près de lui.  
Que si ça lui plait tellement d'être chez elle, c'est pas parce que la piaule est mieux (en même temps, il dort sur le canapé), mais qu'il peut être tout le temps avec elle.  
  
Du jour où ils se sont rencontrés, ils ont toujours été fourrés ensemble. Shin n'avait jamais eu d'ami, et ne sachant pas trop ce que c'était à l'époque, il s'était persuadé sans trop de difficulté que les moments passés à se moquer d'En alors qu'ils mangeaient des ramen au Hanakemuri étaient la définition même de l'amitié. Maintenant qu'il y repense, les gens normaux ne sacrifient probablement pas leur vie pour quelqu'un avec qui ils mangent des nouilles de temps à autres. Il l'avait fait sans sourciller.  
Et c'est bien beau de dire qu'il pourrait crever pour elle, souffrir pour elle... ça a beau être vrai, c'est pas vraiment ça qu'il veut.  
Il veut la voir sourire, il veut la voir piquant ses fringues, il veut être là quand elle se lève le matin.  
  
Ca fait dix ans qu'il la connait, et c'est maintenant qu'il réalise ça.  
  
"Noi ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Tu penses pas que maintenant qu'on est partenaires à vie, que je vis plus ou moins ici et que tu portes mes fringues, il serait peut-être temps que tu m'appelles par mon nom et que tu me tutoies ?  
\- Je sais pas... je réserve un traitement de faveur aux gens que je vouvoie, vous savez.  
\- En même temps, je t'ai jamais entendu vouvoyer quelqu'un d'autre que moi.  
\- ... ceci explique probablement cela.", dit-elle, et ce coup-ci, c'est elle qui rougit, et ça rassure Shin de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul ce soir.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Shin ? Shin, tu dors ?"  
  
Shin met quelques secondes à réaliser où il est et qui l'appelle, parce que c'est Noi, mais en même temps pas tout à fait. Il enlève ses lunettes, essuie ses yeux, s'étire.  
Il est toujours devant la télé, à côté de Noi, et comme souvent ces deux derniers jours, il s'est endormi assis.  
  
"Hmm, oui, pardon, tu disais ?", dit-il avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la machoire.  
  
Même sans ses lunettes, il voit qu'elle lui sourit. Elle attrape sa main, se lève, l'incite à faire de même.   
  
"Tu dors debout.", dit Noi, et maintenant Shin sait pourquoi c'est Noi, mais que ça ne sonne pas comme Noi. Elle le tutoie.  
  
"Je dormais assis, c'est toi qui m'as mis debout.", répond Shin dans un élan de lucidité avant de renfiler ses lunettes.  
"Je sais. Viens te coucher."  
  
Elle tire encore sur sa main, avance vers la porte de la chambre, et Shin réalise ce qu'elle fait.  
Et Shin se laisse faire, et il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, parce qu'il en a marre du canapé, parce qu'il veut lui faire plaisir, parce qu'en fait il la trouve /vraiment/ jolie ce soir ou juste parce qu'il est trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il serre plus fort la main de Noi entre ses doigts et elle s'arrête, et elle va de nouveau parler, en si bon chemin, mais s'il y réfléchit trop il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire. Elle se contente de lui sourire et de le tirer à nouveau, lui faisant passer la porte de la chambre.  
  
Elle s'arrête au pied du lit, passe une main dans ses cheveux et lui retire ses lunettes qu'elle pose sur la table de nuit. Elle glisse ses mains sous le sweat-shirt qu'il a remis après sa douche et tire doucement vers le haut pour lui enlever. Shin aligne sa tête et ses bras pour lui faciliter la tache et se retrouve vite en t-shirt. Noi glisse une main le long de son bras gauche, joue une seconde avec la cicatrice à son poignet et Shin se sent frissonner à ce contact. Il était endormi quelques instants auparavant, et en plus d'avoir encore l'esprit encore embrûmé, il a froid, maintenant.  
  
D'un mouvement, elle l'invite à s'asseoir et Shin s'exécute. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, lui fait un sourire. Il aimerait se réveiller un peu plus, être moins pataud, mais il ne sait juste pas quoi faire. Elle glisse une main sur son genou puis se relève et se penche sur lui. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle veut. Probablement qu'il s'allonge, alors c'est ce qu'il fait.  
Il se doutait bien que dans un contexte pareil, Noi serait plutôt entreprenante, mais il ne s'imaginait pas lui-même si... obéissant.  
  
Son visage s'approche du sien et il sent la chaleur revenir dans son corps, mais elle se contente de lui glisser un "Bonne nuit" à l'oreille avant de se relever et de s'écarter du lit.  
  
C'est là qu'il réalise.  
Elle comptait le mettre dans son lit, mais prendre le canapé.  
Il s'est fait un film tout seul.  
  
Il se redresse, attrape le poignet de Noi et cligne des yeux très fort. Il doit vraiment se réveiller. Et faire quelque chose.  
  
"... Noi..."  
  
Elle retourne près de lui, s'assied à son chevet.  
  
"T'es complètement vanné. Essaie de dormir.", explique-t-elle.  
  
Shin pousse un long soupir. C'est vrai qu'il est crevé.  
  
"... chuis là pour être sûr que tu vas bien. Si t'es à côté je serai pas sûr.", dit-il, et même à ses oreilles, ça sonne comme une mauvaise excuse.  
  
Elle répond juste d'un sourire.  
Il se décale plus loin dans le lit pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il veut.  
  
Elle comprend.  
  


* * *

* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce chapitre :  
  
\- Noi ne vouvoie que Shin (enfin, plus maintenant).  
\- Les diables aiment bien passer à la télé.  
\- Noi ne croit pas au coup de foudre.  
  



	5. Maléfice 5. Tout ça est encore dans le plus grand chaos

**Jour 88**  
  
Autant il ne s'était que rarement imaginé partager un lit avec Noi, autant dans ces quelques fois il n'avait jamais pensé que dans un tel cadre ils se contenteraient de dormir. Et pourtant en se réveillant au petit matin dans le lit de Noi, il doit se rendre à l'évidence : c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait.  
Elle est à sa droite, toujours endormie, et tournée vers lui. Elle porte encore sa chemise, mais le bouton qu'elle avait fermé la veille s'est rouvert, laissant un de ses seins découvert.  
Shin se redresse légèrement, remonte la couverture sur Noi et alors qu'il s'apprête à se lever, une main attrape son poignet.  
  
"... il est trop tôt pour se lever...", explique Noi dans une voix endormie et elle le force manu militari à se recoucher (il va probablement avoir des bleus).  
  
Une fois qu'il est réinstallé à moitié dans ses bras, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement et ne bouge plus.  
  
Quand il y repense, Shin réalise qu'ils ont vraiment tout fait dans le mauvais ordre : vivre ensemble, puis un pacte à vie, ensuite le tutoiement, et puis dormir dans le même lit ( et tout ça après une petite dizaine d'années en tant qu'amis).  
Et Shin commence à se dire que c'est quand même fou qu'ils en soient arrivés là, dans cet ordre-là, que tout le monde pense qu'ils forment un couple, alors qu'ils ne se sont même pas embrassés (si on excepte toutes les fois dans le passé où Noi en a profité alors qu'elle le soignait).  
  
Et quand Shin pense au fait d'embrasser Noi, il ne sait pas trop quoi en penser, parce qu'il l'aurait bien fait il y a 8 ans, et puis plus vraiment après (pour tout avouer, à peu près quand elle a dépassé les deux mètres et que lui était bien certain d'avoir fini sa croissance et qu'il était foncièrement jaloux d'être le plus petit des deux), et puis maintenant ça dépend des moments. Genre hier soir, il était plutôt partant. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, il serait partant ce matin aussi. Les doigts de Noi attrape sa main, et il imagine difficilement comment il pourrait laisser quelqu'un d'autre la toucher sans lui défoncer la gueule, en fait.  
Mais à côté de ça, il sait bien que ça reste Noi. Gigantesque, embarrassante, collante.... Noi, quoi. Avant, il était toujours gêné quand elle le collait, déjà parce qu'il avait jamais réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver, et ensuite parce que c'était juste pas comme ça qu'il voyait leur relation, mais maintenant... maintenant qu'il dort dans son lit, ce serait un peu ridicule de la freiner dans son enthousiasme.   
  
Le fait de tout faire dans le désordre fait que Shin n'a aucune idée de comment remettre les choses dans le bon ordre. Il a jamais su faire la cour, il a même jamais essayé, et faire la cour à Noi paraît l'idée la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais eue.  
C'est Noi. Tout le monde sait (et même lui) qu'elle est en pince pour lui. Ca fait partie des cinq choses à propos de Noi que tout le monde sait (1. c'est la cousine d'En, 2. sa fumée guérit tout, 3. c'est un des nettoyeurs d' En, 4. elle est méga-grande et 5. elle a un faible pour Shin).  
Et puis faire la cour à une fille dont il sent les seins contre son dos semble légèrement inutile, en plus.  
  
Même s'il est bizarre, l'équilibre qu'ils ont atteint lui convient bien. Il sait très bien que c'est un équilibre instable, et que le moment où tout basculera va bien finir par arriver, mais pour l'instant, il referme les yeux et laisse couler.  
  
  
 **Jour 94**  
  
"J'peux prendre le boss ? J'peux prendre le boss ?"  
  
Depuis que Noi a fait une pause dans les missions, elle est encore plus intenable. Et le fait qu'ils aient surtout affronté des adversaires minables depuis qu'elle a repris ne la calme pas. A chaque fois, elle veut se faire tout le monde, et surtout tous ceux qui pourraient s'avérer dangereux.  
  
"Ouais, tu peux. De toute façon ce sera mieux.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Putain, mais t'as rien écouté à ce qu'En a dit ?  
\- Ben nan, c'est En." fait Noi en avalant sa dernière part de pizza.  
"La prochaine fois écoute, ça me fait chier de devoir tout te redire. Hanada, le type qu'on vise, sa fumée est bizarre. Apparemment, elle retourne le pouvoir de celui qui se la prend contre lui. Genre si je me prends sa fumée, j'vais finir découpé.  
\- Oooh.", répond-elle et se met à sourire. "Peut-être un peu trop facile pour moi, alors ?  
\- Peut-être, mais apparemment il sait aussi se battre pas trop mal. Mais bon, il saura qui tu es et n'utiliseras pas sa fumée sur toi, je pense. Par contre, faut faire gaffe aux pistolets à fumée. Ses mecs pourront en avoir...  
\- Des pistolets à fumée ?  
\- Hanada a piqué un prototype de pistolet à fumée d'une boîte qui appartient à En. Tu mets un flacon de fumée dedans, ça génère une balle et la fumée est libérée à l'impact. Donc en fonction des fumées que le type s'est procuré, ça peut être chiant, et tous ses hommes de main auront la possibilité d'utiliser sa fumée à lui.  
\- ... pour moi, c'est pas chiant, mais pour toi, un peu plus, quand même... tu dis qu'il sait à quoi on ressemble ?  
\- Vu sa magie, il est probable qu'il se soit renseigné, et c'est de notoriété publique qu'on est les nettoyeurs d'En.  
\- Ouais, mais il nous a jamais rencontrés.  
\- ... non, j'pense pas.  
\- Donc il saura qu'y a un type avec un masque de coeur et un marteau dont le pouvoir est de découper les gens et une fille dont la fumée guérit tout.  
\- Quelque chose comme ça...  
\- Ben on pourrait leur faire croire l'inverse. Si j'mets ton masque, ils vont me viser avec la fumée de leur boss qui me fera rien, et si tu mets le mien avec ma combi qui a mon nom dessus, ils te viseront pas.  
\- ... putain, mais c'est brillant.  
\- ... Mis à part que tu vas avoir du mal à te faire passer pour une fille.  
\- Comme toi la plupart du temps, quoi.", dit-il en remontant en voiture.  
  
Noi jette le carton de la pizza qu'ils ont partagée et prend place sur le siège passager.  
Après un court voyage, Shin se gare à deux rues du repaire de Hanada.  
  
"Si t'avais écouté En, t'aurais pu avoir ta brillante idée à la maison et on n'aurait pas à se changer dans la bagnole.", commence Shin en enlevant son masque puis sa cravate.  
"Ouais, pis j'aurais pu mettre un costard à moi, parce que t'es quand même petit.  
\- J'suis pas petit, c'est toi qu'es trop grande."  
  
Shin enlève sa veste, sa chemise, et refile le tout à Noi qui lui tend son masque et le haut de sa combi habituelle.  
  
"Prends les gants, aussi, sinon ils vont voir tes cicatrices.  
\- T'as raison. Mais par contre sois prête à me passer le marteau si j'en ai besoin.", dit-il en le décrochant avec un pincement au coeur. "'tain, je déteste changer de froc dans une bagnole.  
\- Te plains pas, c'est pire quand on est grand.  
\- Je SUIS grand.  
\- ... en tout cas, si quelqu'un passe dans la rue maintenant, on aura l'air fin en sous-vêtements dans une bagnole.", remarque Noi en lui refilant le bas de sa tenue.  
"Ce seront pas les premiers à se faire des idées..."  
  
Au moment de sortir de la voiture, c'est pas tellement qu'il se trouve bizarre dans les fringues de Noi, mais la sensation de son masque est étrange, et puis, surtout, Noi, quoi. Elle est un peu ridicule, et un peu mignonne en même temps (les costards vont toujours bien à Noi, même si le sien lui est légèrement trop petit).  
  
"T'as des cheveux qui dépassent.  
\- Ouais, ben j'fais ce que je peux...", explique Noi en remontant le col de sa veste pour cacher les mèches qui sortent du masque.  
  
Au final, même s'il se sent pas super à l'aise, ils ont bien fait d'échanger leurs habits car le premier mec qu'ils croisent est armé d'un des fameux pistolets et vise directement Noi. Elle évite (parce que bon, autant pas leur faire comprendre tout de suite qu'ils sont pas vraiment qui ils semblent être) et lui met son marteau dans la gueule.  
Son marteau.  
  
"Hey, j't'ai pas autorisée à l'utiliser.", râle-t-il.  
"Parle pas, sinon les prochains sauront que t'es pas une fille.  
\- Je parle plus, mais tu raccroches tout de suite ce marteau à sa place."  
  
Elle s'exécute, et ils avancent dans le repaire. Il y a beaucoup de bruit dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Ca ne les arrange pas que tout le monde soit regroupé, mais bon, quand faut faire avec, faut faire avec.  
Alors qu'ils ont presque atteint la pièce occupée, quelqu'un en sort, les repère, et donne l'appel juste avant que Shin ne le dégomme. La suite est un fouillis total, et Shin perd Noi de vue, mais il en met trois à terre avant de prendre un mauvais coup. L'un des mecs tombé a une artère touchée, du sang gicle partout et Shin a réussi à en avoir dans les yeux.  
Son poing touche tout de même son dernier assaillant et même s'il ne voit plus grand chose, il y a très clairement un nuage de fumée de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais impossible de distinguer autre chose.  
Il prend un coup à l'arrière de la tête, se retourne et fout un poing au mec en question, mais ressent comme un tirement dans le dos à ce moment. Le mec tombe à terre et Shin retire le masque de Noi, parce qu'il peut plus se battre sans se nettoyer les yeux.  
Une fois qu'il a retrouvé une vision à peu près correcte, il voit que seule Noi est encore debout dans la pièce.  
  
"Que des nullos. Mais c'est quand même moi qui en ai eus le plus.", dit-elle en retirant le masque de Shin.  
"Et Hanada ?  
\- J'pense qu'il était dans le tas."  
  
Noi ramasse un type à qui il manque très clairement un bout de tête.  
  
"... çui-là utilisait sa propre fumée et il m'a visée, ça doit être lui.  
\- Ouaip, c'est ça.  
\- J'crois qu'c'est trop tard pour un doggy bag...  
\- Pas grave, fallait juste le buter et récupérer les pistolets.", dit Shin. "'tain, je crois que je me suis claqué un muscle.  
\- Où ça ?", répond Noi, déjà prête à le guérir.  
"Quelque part dans le dos.", précise-t-il, et Noi le contourne pour le soigner.  
  
Sauf que la fumée sort et qu'il a toujours mal.  
  
"T'es pas au bon endroit, j'ai encore mal.  
\- Ben montrez-moi mieux où c'est, alors.", dit-elle en soulevant son haut.  
"Par là."  
  
Elle souffle à nouveau, une telle quantité qu'elle ne peut pas avoir loupé le muscle en question.  
  
"Ca... Ca marche pas.  
\- Mais... enfin, c'est impossible."  
  
Noi se taillade la main, et la blessure se referme aussitôt.  
  
"Ma fumée a toujours fonctionné ! Je comprends pas..."  
  
Shin réfléchit un instant. Il doit forcément y avoir une explication logique. En général, quand la magie ne fonctionne pas sur quelqu'un, c'est que...  
  
\- ... l'accoutumance. Tu sais, comme on dit que quand on est trop exposé à un type de fumée, elle n'agit plus ?  
\- Ma fumée ne génère pas d'effet d'accoutumance, j'en suis certaine !  
\- Peut-être seulement à très hautes doses... et faut dire que tu m'as rabiboché plus d'une fois."  
  
Noi semble pensive, mais prête à admettre l'explication de Shin.  
  
"Va peut-être falloir que je change de métier, si c'est le cas.", soupire Shin qui n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité.  
"Je crois qu'y a des mages dont le pouvoir est justement d'annuler l'accoutumance à la fumée. Je suis sûre qu'En en connaît au moins un, on doit pouvoir régler ça.  
\- ... c'est déjà ça. En attendant, j'ai quand même le dos coincé."  
  
  
 **Jour 95**  
  
Couché sur le ventre sur le canapé, Shin pousse un long soupir.  
Ce n'est pas une douleur atroce, mais ça fait des années qu'il n'a pas eu à souffrir plusieurs heures d'affilée. Et il n'en peut déjà plus.  
  
"Ca va pas mieux ?", demande Noi, et il se sent complètement pathétique.  
"Non, j'trouve pas de position confortable. Ce serait pas du luxe qu'En embauche un deuxième mage capable de guérir, quand même.  
\- Vu que ma fumée guérit tout, si, ce serait un peu du luxe... pour une fois, j'dirais qu'c'est pas sa faute...  
\- ... et c'est la mienne, peut-être ?", soupire Shin.  
  
Noi vient s'accroupir à côté de lui et pose sa main sur son dos.  
  
"J'ai contacté le mage pour l'accoutumance, on a rendez-vous de bonne heure demain. Si je peux faire quelque chose en attendant...  
\- Tu peux me trouver de la fumée de guérison autre que la tienne. Ou un masseur.  
\- J'peux masser, moi.  
\- Vu comme tu peux décapiter des gens à mains nues, je suis pas sûr d'y tenir..."  
"J'peux décapiter des blaireaux, peut-être, mais pas un mec musclé comme toi. Et puis bon, qui parle de décapiter, je sais contrôler ma force !", ajoute Noi en faisant la moue.  
\- ... mouais."  
  
Shin n'est pas très sûr du dernier argument. Il a souvent vu Noi casser des objets ou des meubles par inadvertance.  
  
"Et puis surtout, je sais exactement comment marche le corps et ce qui te fait mal. J'ai toujours su ces choses-là. Allez, je peux essayer ?  
\- Ca peut pas vraiment être pire de toute façon...", soupire à nouveau Shin.  
  
Noi s'assied sur le bord du canapé au niveau de ses cuisses et ses mains se posent dans son dos, par-dessus son t-shirt, exactement à l'endroit où il a mal. Elles passent d'abord doucement par-dessus, avant que ses doigts ne commencent à s'enfoncer dans le muscle.  
  
"Ouch.  
\- J'appuie trop fort ?  
\- Chais pas, mais t'arrête pas, ça soulage un max."  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes où il doit serrer les dents, les doigts de Noi font moins mal et il sent des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.  
S'il avait su que Noi pouvait faire ça, il aurait probablement opté plusieurs fois par le passé pour le massage au lieu de la fumée. Bon, il souffre plus longtemps, mais l'effet est juste indescriptible.  
  
"T'es en train de réveiller des terminaisons nerveuses que je savais même pas que j'avais, je crois...  
\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses bouger avec des muscles tendus comme ça. Faut faire des étirements de temps en temps.  
\- Je t'ai jamais vue en faire.  
\- ... moi j'ai pas besoin d'en faire. Toi si. Tu te fais vieux, Shin. C'est la trentaine qui arrive, ça...  
\- J't'emmerde.", dit-il, et il se redresse une seconde pour enlever son t-shirt. "Mais surtout, t'arrête pas."  
  
Noi rigole et quand ses mains s'écartent du bas de son dos et remontent vers ses épaules, Shin comprend que la suite n'a plus rien à voir avec la guérison de son muscle récalcitrant.  
  
"Y a pas un seul muscle détendu dans ton dos, ou quoi ?" demande Noi sur un ton faussement râleur.  
"C'est ptêt ton lit qui me réussit pas.  
\- Tu dors sur un canapé pendant trois mois et quand tu retrouves un lit ça te casse le dos ?  
\- Ne dis pas de mal de ce canapé, j'm'y suis attaché."  
  
Les mains de Noi descendent le long de son bras droit et Shin pousse un nouveau soupir. Il veut plus jamais bouger de ce canapé (son nouveau paradis). Il ferme les yeux et se contente de profiter tant que ça dure.  
  
"Tout va bien ?", demande Noi à demi-voix au bout d'un certain temps, comme si elle voulait pas le réveiller (sauf qu'il est pas endormi).  
"... hmmm...", se contente de répondre Shin, parce qu'il n'a pas le courage de plus.  
"Je prends ça pour un oui.", dit Noi et quelques instants plus tard ses mains quittent son corps.   
  
Une seconde plus tard, il sent une main dans ses cheveux, puis est à peu près sûr que Noi lui enlève ses lunettes. Elle dépose un baiser sur sa tempe et se redresse.  
Il a envie de protester, mais sans vraiment savoir pour quelle raison.   
  
En tout cas il a plus mal.  
  
  
 **Jour 96**  
  
Le cabinet de Takeda, le mage qui soigne les effets d'accoutumance, est déjà très animé quand Shin et Noi arrivent. Un employé avec un masque en forme de tête de chien les accueillent.  
  
"Bienvenue au centre anti-accoutumance, vous aviez rendez-vous ?  
\- J'ai appelé hier.", confirme Noi.  
"J'ai besoin d'un certain nombre de renseignements à collecter avant de vous installer en salle d'attente. Déjà, qui est l'accoutumé ?  
\- C'est moi.", répond Shin.  
"Et quel est le type de fumée ?  
\- Guérison.  
\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon pour l'analyse, si ça ne vous dérange pas.".  
  
L'employé tend un flacon que Noi remplit prestement.  
  
"Merci bien. Depuis combien de temps vous êtes exposé à sa fumée et à quelle fréquence ?  
\- Euh... à peu près 10 ans et je dirais... une fois par semaine, grosso modo.  
\- ... vous êtes souvent malade, dites donc.  
\- Je fais un métier un peu dangereux.", précise Shin.  
"Et la nature de votre relation ?  
\- Couple.  
\- Partenaires."  
  
Ils ont répondu en même temps, mais Shin est à peu près sûr que c'est lui qui a dit "couple". Il regarde la pointe de ses baskets et espère sincèrement que Noi n'a rien entendu. Au moins, avec le masque, personne ne peut voir qu'il rougit.  
  
"Je mets quoi, alors ?", demande le type du staff.  
"Les deux c'est bien.", répond Noi. "C'est tout ce qu'il fallait ?  
\- Oui, vous avez le numéro 17. Venez quand on vous appelle.  
\- Merci !"  
  
Noi s'écarte et se dirige vers les bancs.  
  
"Alors on est en couple ?", demande-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
  
Forcément, ça pouvait pas louper.  
  
"Ce... c'est... c'était un lapsus.", se défend Shin.   
"Je vois. Un jour j'ai fait un lapsus du même style. J'ai appelé En "cousin" alors que je voulais dire "raclure". Mais ça s'est pas entendu parce que les deux étaient des choix possibles...  
\- ... c'est bon, ça va, n'en rajoute pas.", râle Shin et il sent que le temps va être long.  
"Y a un distributeur, tu veux boire quelque chose ?", propose Noi.  
"... si c'est toi qui offres..."  
  
Quand Noi revient et enlève son masque pour pouvoir boire, Shin réalise qu'elle a un sourire radieux. Mais genre qui éblouit. C'est sûr, le lapsus lui a plu. A ce spectacle, Shin sent son coeur se serrer, et il n'est pas sûr de savoir si c'est quelque chose de plutôt positif ou plutôt négatif.  
  
L'attente est au final assez rapide et ils sont appelés dans le bureau de Takeda, qui se révèle être en fait un mec ultra-barraqué, qui fait une tête de plus que Noi. Tout dans la pièce a l'air trop petit pour lui : le bureau, les stylos, en fait, même la pièce semble trop petite. Il est affublé d'un masque qui ne cache que la mâchoire, à la manière d'En, mais autant celui d'En peut être flippant, autant celui de Takeda est plutôt mignon. Des espèces de bandages multicolores sur la moitié du visage et de fausses oreilles pointues.  
  
"Prenez place, prenez place.", commence Takeda, et Shin entend le sourire dans sa voix.  
"Si je comprends bien, c'est monsieur qui s'est accoutumé à la fumée de mademoiselle, c'est ça ?"  
  
Noi hoche vivement de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres (elle adore qu'on l'appelle mademoiselle, ce qui n'est pas si fréquent que ça quand on fait sa taille).  
  
"Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil à votre fumée si vous voulez bien, et puis on en discutera."  
  
Takeda sort un appareil d'analyse et l'échantillon confié à son assistant plus tôt.  
  
"Oh, quelle magnifique fumée de guérison !", s'exclame Takeda avant de regarder Noi à nouveau. "Effectivement, je vois combien il serait triste de ne plus pouvoir jouir d'une si belle fumée..."  
  
Le sourire de Noi s'accentue. Encore plus que le mademoiselle, elle aime quand on dit du bien de sa fumée.  
  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà fait une accoutumance à votre fumée, mademoiselle ?  
\- Pas que je sache...  
\- Hmm, ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est très rare avec les fumées de guérison. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Et sinon, c'est arrivé d'un coup, ou l'effet était de moins en moins bon ?  
\- D'un coup. C'était juste un muscle froissé pourtant...  
\- Hmm... je vois là que vous utilisez fréquemment votre fumée sur monsieur, et depuis longtemps... Est-ce que vous vivez ensemble ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Depuis pas si longtemps, non ? Quelques semaines ou quelques mois, j'imagine ?"  
  
Noi fait de grands yeux émerveillés à la déduction de Takeda.  
  
"C'est tout à fait ça.  
\- En fait chez certains mages, la fumée sort de manière quasi-permanente du corps. Surtout la nuit, dans leur sommeil. C'est une fumée tellement peu concentrée qu'elle fait très peu d'effet, en général. Par contre, elle sature les récepteurs des autres mages présents très rapidement et génère l'accoutumance...  
\- C'est dingue ! Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça...  
\- Et vous n'avez jamais eu le cas avant, avec vos précédents petits copains ?  
\- Je... non, je vis seule depuis longtemps.", répond Noi en rougissant. "Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que je continue ?  
\- On ne va pas demander à un joli brin de fille comme vous de vivre seule, quand même ! Normalement, après le traitement, l'accoutumance ne peut pas revenir. Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, ça risque d'arriver à toutes les personnes avec qui vous vivrez : à vos futurs petits amis, et aussi à vos futurs enfants si vous en avez. Dans ce cas-là, il suffira de repasser me voir.", conclut Takeda.  
"Et donc, le traitement, de quoi s'agit-il ?", demande Shin, qui est resté silencieux toute la conversation (pathétiquement mielleuse) entre Noi et Takeda.  
  
Takeda attrape à nouveau l'échantillon de la fumée de Noi et plonge son doigt dans le flacon. Quasi instantanément, la fumée se métamorphose en de petites boules rose ressemblant à des bonbons.  
  
"Vous en prenez un maintenant, et un tous les jours jusqu'à ce que le flacon soit vide. Normalement après le premier ça va déjà bien mieux.  
\- ... OK.  
\- Sinon, j'ai encore une question pour vous, mademoiselle. Est-ce qu'un paiement en fumée vous conviendrez ? J'en ai rarement vu d'une pareille qualité, et puis une fumée de guérison de ce niveau, c'est toujours bon à avoir chez soi...  
\- Pas de souci.  
\- Je vous laisse voir ça avec mon assistant, alors."  
  
Takeda se lève et Noi et Shin font de même.  
  
"Au plaisir.", conclut Takeda juste avant que Noi ne passe la porte.  
  
Une fois à nouveau dans la salle d'accueil, Shin réalise qu'il a encore quelque chose à faire.  
  
"Attends-moi une seconde, j'ai encore quelque chose à demander.", dit Shin en renfilant son masque.  
\- OK, j'vais régler, alors."  
  
Noi retourne voir l'assistant alors que Shin ouvre la porte du bureau de Takeda à nouveau.  
  
"Si je te reprends ne serait-ce qu'à la regarder, je te bute.", précise Shin avec le meilleur regard de tueur qu'il sait faire (et avec les années, il sait qu'il est plutôt bon), avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Voilà, avec ça, il se sent mieux.  
Il rejoint Noi au comptoir d'accueil.  
  
"Vous voulez qu'on étale le paiement ?  
\- Nan, pas de souci, je vous fais ça de suite."  
  
Le type sort une dizaine de flacons et Noi les remplit dans la foulée.  
  
"Donnez-m'en un de plus.", demande-t-elle et le type s'exécute.  
"Pourboire.", répond-elle en lui redonnant plein, sauf que Shin est à peu près sûr qu'un flacon de la fumée de Noi vaut plus qu'un mois de salaire du type en question.  
  
Elle renfile son masque et suit Shin jusqu'à sa voiture.  
  
"Il était charmant.", commente-t-elle en s'asseyant.  
\- En même temps tu t'emballes au bout d'un demi-compliment.  
\- ... jaloux ?"  
  
Et son réflexe premier est de râler en disant "Bien sûr que non", mais il se doute que sa dernière menace de mort est probablement liée à de la jalousie.  
  
"J'ai des raisons de l'être ?  
\- Des raisons, je ne pense pas, mais je t'encourage à l'être, parce que j'adore ça.  
\- ... t'es vraiment insupportable.", commente Shin en allumant le moteur.  
"J'fais toujours chier le monde quand j'suis heureuse."  
  
  
 **Jour 99**  
  
On toque à la porte et Noi se lève du canapé pour aller ouvrir.  
  
" _Salut, Noi._  
\- Yo, Ebisu ! Tu t'es encore cassé quelque chose ?  
\- _Hm. J'ai mal au bras._ "  
  
De là où il est dans la cuisine, Shin ne peut pas voir la scène, mais imagine très bien Noi souffler sa fumée et réparer la catastrophe ambulante qu'est Ebisu.  
  
" _Merci. T'es toute seule ou ton chéri est là ?_ ", demande Ebisu.  
  
Shin sort de la cuisine, rejoint les filles dans l'entrée.  
  
"Pourquoi, tu me veux quelque chose ?  
\- _... j'ai jamais dit que je parlais de toi. Mais oui, je voudrais que tu sortes, j'ai une discussion de filles à avoir avec Noi._ "  
  
Rembarré par Ebisu.  
C'est la meilleure.  
Noi se met à pouffer de rire pour ajouter au ridicule de la situation.  
  
"Et ben si je suis pas le bienvenu...", commence Shin en enfilant des baskets avant d'attraper son masque. "Je vais faire des courses.", dit-il en se tournant vers Noi.  
  
"OK, à tout à l'heure, alors.", répond-elle dans un sourire, et il est à peu près certain que Noi a failli se pencher pour l'embrasser pour ponctuer sa phrase mais s'est retenue.  
  
La situation est vraiment de plus en plus ridicule.  
Il aurait pensé qu'entreprenante comme Noi était, elle finirait par faire le premier pas s'il faisait rien. Parce que, très clairement, vu toutes les allusions qu'elle a fait ces derniers temps, c'est qu'elle a compris qu'il était probablement partant. Mais pour une raison qui échappe à Shin, elle attend tout de même que ce soit lui qui ouvre le bal.  
  
Arrivé au supermarché, Shin remplit son panier avec n'importe quoi (il est très mauvais pour réfléchir à ces choses-là) jusqu'à ce qu'on s'adresse à lui.  
  
"Ne prends pas cette salade. Celle-là est de meilleure qualité."  
  
C'est Turkey qui lui parle, et c'est le type qui s'y connait le mieux en bouffe qu'il connaisse (même s'il en fait des choses bizarres), donc il écoute son conseil.  
  
"OK.  
\- J'ai entendu pour le pacte à vie avec Noi. Félicitations.  
\- ... je vois pas trop en quoi c'est une occasion pour des félicitations, mais bon...  
\- Ben quand même, officialiser une relation par un pacte à vie avec sa copine, c'est quand même pas rien !  
\- Nan, mais c'est pas comme ça entre nous.", dit Shin tout en se dirigeant vers les caisses.  
"Comment ça, c'est pas comme ça ?  
\- Ben c'est pas comme ça, c'est tout...  
\- Attends, Shin, tu es en train de me soutenir que vous êtes pas ensemble avec Noi ?", demande Turkey qui décharge ses courses à la caisse d'à côté.  
"Ben ensemble, si. On est partenaires, je vis chez elle. On est ensemble.  
\- Oui, mais je veux dire, en couple ?  
\- Je... je sais pas.", finit par dire Shin parce que c'est exactement ça le problème.  
"Mais comment tu peux ne pas savoir ?", demande Turkey, incrédule. "Ah je vois, c'est juste physique entre vous."  
  
Il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un dise à Turkey que ce n'est probablement pas quelque chose à dire aux caisses d'un magasin.  
  
"Très... très clairement pas.", bafouille Shin, et il règle ses courses alors que Turkey est déjà un mètre plus loin.  
  
"Bon, reprenons les choses. Vous habitez ensemble.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu dors avec elle ?  
\- Ca dépend des jours, mais oui, en général.  
\- Et dans ce cas, dormir est un euphémisme ou...  
\- ... non, on dort. Point."  
  
Shin se demande comment il est venu de discuter de ses affaires de coeur avec Turkey en faisant les courses, mais bon, vu comme il est foncièrement mauvais sur le sujet, ça pourrait peut-être l'aider.  
  
"Hmm. Donc en fait tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, personne n'a jamais rien dit, personne n'a jamais rien fait, et maintenant vous êtes proches comme un couple tout en étant pas un couple. J'ai bon ?  
\- P... Plus ou moins.  
\- Et ça te dérange pas ?  
\- ... pas vraiment. Enfin, je sais pas."  
  
Turkey semble réfléchir un instant.  
  
"He ben, c'est pas gagné, dis donc. Ecoute, si t'as cinq minutes, viens avec moi, je crois que t'as très clairement besoin d'un oeil extérieur à la situation pour te faire comprendre que ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens.  
\- Je vous rassure, je m'en étais déjà rendu compte tout seul.", répond Shin, mais il suit Turkey qui l'emmène s'asseoir dans le café d'à côté.  
  
"T'inquiète, ce sera pas long, j'ai du frais à vite ramener chez moi.  
\- ... ok.  
\- Bon, on va faire simple, en deux questions. Tu l'aimes ?"  
  
Tout de suite, si Turkey commence sur les questions les plus difficiles...  
  
"Ben chais pas. J'me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec personne à part elle. Et déjà elle, des fois, j'ai du mal.  
\- T'es vraiment charmant comme garçon, dis-moi... Je vais formuler autrement : si demain elle t'aime plus, comment tu réagis ?  
\- C'est... c'est Noi. C'est juste pas crédible, comme supposition.  
\- Imagine.", insiste Turkey.  
  
Et Shin a du mal à imaginer une Noi qui ne le collerait plus, qui ne serait plus aux petits soins avec lui. Peut-être que ça la ferait chier d'être sa partenaire ? Ils iraient plus manger ensemble entre deux missions, et elle lui proposerait plus de lui soigner la moindre petite entaille. Et surtout, elle le foutrait à la porte.  
  
"Ben j'aime pas imaginer ça.", répond-il avant d'imaginer plus loin.  
"Bien. On avance. Deuxième et dernière question : quand tu me dis que vous êtes à peu près un couple mais pas un couple... tu veux pas que ça change ?  
\- Bah... si, je suppose que ce serait pas si mal.  
\- Alors j'ai la réponse à tes problèmes : suffit de te bouger le cul.  
\- Oui, mais je sais pas comment. Je peux pas lui offrir des fleurs, j'suis allergique. Et j'vais pas l'inviter au restau, on y va déjà souvent... enfin, j'sais pas faire ces choses-là.  
\- T'as pas besoin de tout ça. Y a deux techniques éprouvées : soit t'es un romantique et tu fais ta déclaration, soit t'es un timide et tu l'embrasses d'abord.", conclut Turkey.  
\- Et si on est ni romantique ni timide ?  
\- Tu choisis."  
  
Quand Shin retourne chez Noi, il ne se sent pas beaucoup plus avancé. Il aurait dû demander à Turkey quel était le bon timing pour appliquer ses conseils, parce qu'il ne s'imagine pas poser les courses et embrasser Noi dans la foulée. (Enfin, si, il l'imagine très bien, et il est persuadé qu'il en est totalement incapable sans faire une syncope avant : le coeur fragile, tout ça...)  
En ouvrant la porte, il trouve Ebisu dans l'entrée en train de renfiler son masque.  
  
" _Shin, Shin_ ", s'exclame Ebisu en tirant sur sa manche et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit se baisser. Il s'exécute, et elle continue à voix basse.  
  
" _En fait je parlais de toi._ "  
  
Ebisu relâche la manche de Shin et passe la porte.  
  
" _Bon, ben à plus, hein._ ", finit-elle en repartant, et Shin n'est pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?  
\- Elle voulait réserver la place de demoiselle d'honneur.  
\- D'honneur de quoi ?  
\- Demoiselle d'honneur à mon futur mariage, qui apparemment est pour très bientôt, même si je ne suis pas au courant.  
\- Avec ton chéri imaginaire dont elle parlait tout à l'heure, je suppose ?", demande Shin, parce qu'il se souvient bien que Noi lui a demandé d'être jaloux et par contre pour ça il a aucun problème.  
"Sûrement. J'espère qu'il est beau."  
  
Shin lève les yeux au ciel et rentre dans la cuisine pour y ranger les courses.  
  
"S'il est imaginaire, tu peux bien l'imaginer comme tu veux.  
\- C'est vrai, ça. Alors il serait blond. Aux yeux bleus. Et il porterait des lunettes.  
\- ... Noi.  
\- Ben quoi, comme je veux c'est comme je veux.", argue-t-elle dans un sourire et Shin se dit que c'est peut-être le bon moment. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter d'hésiter, arrêter de se prendre la tête et passer à la suite, comme on le lui a conseillé.  
  
Il laisse les affaires en plan au milieu de la cuisine et s'assied sur la table basse, face à Noi qui est installée dans le canapé. Il enlève son masque, parce que même s'il sait qu'il va être rouge comme une tomate pour la suite, ce sera quand même mieux.  
  
"Noi...", commence-t-il.  
"... Shin.", répond-elle, et elle rigole à moitié.  
  
Shin pousse un soupir, enfile ses lunettes, regarde Noi dans les yeux.  
  
"M'engueule pas, c'est bon... promis, j'arrête.", commence Noi avant que Shin ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.  
"Tu... arrêtes ?  
\- Les insinuations douteuses. C'était rigolo un temps mais je vois bien que ça t'énerve. Désolée."  
  
Elle lui fait un grand sourire, se lève et le laisse en plan assis sur la table basse alors qu'il comptait faire sa déclaration (ou quelque chose du style).  
Il n'y arrivera jamais.  
  
  
 **Jour 102**  
  
C'est en se tournant dans le lit que Shin réalise qu'il est probablement tard, parce que Noi n'est plus là et la lumière du soleil perce dans l'interstice entre les rideaux tirés. Il baille, cligne des yeux, se redresse et attrape ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il comptait pas se lever trop tard aujourd'hui, donc il décide de ne pas traîner et de se lever de suite.  
  
"T'es debout depuis longtemps ?", demande Shin en ouvrant la porte. "Je t'ai pas entendue te lever..."  
  
Au moment de finir sa phrase, il réalise que Noi n'est pas seule : En est là, assis au comptoir à côté d'elle, une tasse à la main.  
  
"Euh... bonjour.", ajoute-t-il, et en quelques enjambées, il rejoint son tas de fringues, attrape de quoi s'habiller et file vers la salle de bains. "J'vais me rendre présentable."  
  
"Tu voudras du café ?", demande Noi avant qu'il ait refermé la porte.  
"Steup, oui.", répond-il et ça y est, la porte est fermée, il peut paniquer. Enfin, il sait pas trop s'il doit paniquer, et à quel propos exactement, mais c'est pas le genre de situation auquel il est préparé.  
Alors qu'il s'habille, il peut entendre à travers la porte la conversation entre Noi et En.  
  
"Ah ben il est encore là, Shin ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu le tutoies, maintenant ?  
\- Oui, aussi.  
\- ... ça a à voir avec le fait qu'il sorte en calbut' de ta chambre, ou je me fais des idées ?  
\- Tu remarqueras qu'il était pas à poil.  
\- Mouais... enfin bon, je vais pas faire comme si c'était la surprise du siècle non plus, hein.  
\- ... je vois pas de quoi tu parles.", répond Noi, et même à travers la porte Shin peut dire qu'elle doit avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Bon, il a enfilé un pantalon, une chemise, il est suffisamment décent, il va pas se cacher dans la salle de bains plus longtemps. Il se regarde vite fait dans le miroir et rouvre la porte.  
  
"J't'ai servi une tasse.", dit Noi qui a déserté le tabouret sur lequel elle était assise pour lui laisser la place.  
"... merci. Si j'suis de trop dans la discussion, j'peux m'casser, aussi.", propose Shin.  
\- Non, c'est bon, on avait fini.", dit En en se levant. "J'te tiens au courant.", ajoute-t-il pour Noi. Il finit sa tasse d'un trait et repart, Kikurage aux talons.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?", demande Shin une fois la porte d'entrée refermée.  
"Apparemment, on a un arrière-grand-père qui a passé l'arme à gauche.  
\- Oh ? Mes condoléances.  
\- ... je savais même pas que j'avais un arrière-grand-père en vie, donc je dois dire que j'en ai un peu rien à foutre.", dit Noi en s'accoudant au comptoir. "Mais bon, En, les histoires de famille, c'est son truc, hein..."  
  
  
 **Jour 104**  
  
Quand il rentre ce jour-là, Shin est surpris de voir que ses 3 cartons qui traînaient dans l'entrée ont disparu.  
  
"J'suis rentré...  
\- ... dans la chambre !", répond Noi.  
  
Il enlève ses chaussures et son masque, et va voir ce qu'elle fait. Elle est entourée de ses cartons, l'un vide, les deux autres encore à moitié plein, face à une armoire qui déborde déjà.  
  
"Y a pas la place pour tes affaires", dit Noi, en balançant une paire de baskets dans un coin de la chambre.  
  
Et là, le coeur de Shin se serre, parce que même si elle dit ça sur un ton qui sonne comme "Putain, mais vire de chez moi.", elle était en train de ranger ses affaires. Définitivement. Genre, ça y est, c'est aussi chez lui.  
Il a déjà besoin de deux minutes pour avaler ça...  
  
"Euh... désolé ?  
\- Ca va, c'est pas ta faute.  
\- C'est pas ma faute ?  
\- Ben non. Mais j'vais arranger ça.", dit Noi, et elle quitte la chambre, passe dans l'entrée, enfile des godasses et Shin se contente de suivre, rassuré de voir qu'elle n'a pas juste attrapé un sac poubelle pour y mettre ses fringues.  
  
Il reconnait le chemin qu'elle emprunte, et très vite, ils se retrouvent dans le bureau d'En, où leur boss est en train de... poser pour un nouvelle statue, apparemment. Comme si y en avait pas déjà dans tous les couloirs.  
  
"En, c'est trop petit chez moi !", braille Noi en entrant, et En se tourne de suite vers elle.  
"Encore ? Mais tu m'as fait le coup y a un an ! T'as déjà la plus grande piaule de la résidence !  
\- Ben c'est toujours trop petit. Me faut plus de place.  
\- Et tu crois que je vais te refiler un appart plus grand ? Pour que dans un an tu reviennes me faire le coup ? C'est non.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que t'es déjà une putain de privilégiée, voilà pourquoi. Tous les autres ont qu'une pièce.  
\- J'vois pas en quoi j'suis privilégiée. On est deux, y a que deux pièces, proportionnellement on en a autant que n'importe qui d'autre.  
\- Personne oblige Shin à squatter chez toi. Démerdez-vous."  
  
D'habitude Shin ne se mêle pas des conversations entre En et Noi quand elles se font sur ce ton, parce qu'il fait partie de la "famille", mais pas de la famille, et les querelles de cousins, il s'en passe.  
  
"Euh, je veux bien qu'on m'oblige pas à être chez Noi, mais j'ai plus de piaule depuis des semaines.  
\- Comment ça t'as plus de piaule ?  
\- Ben ouais, y a Chôta dans ma chambre maintenant.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Chais pas, il m'a dit que vous étiez OK.  
\- Genre j'en ai quelque chose à foutre.  
\- Allez, En, merde", reprend Noi dans un langage toujours fleuri, "il est grand, il prend plein de place, en plus il bouffe beaucoup, faut que je m'achète un plus grand frigo. Une pièce de plus, c'est pas la mort."  
  
Shin a souvent noté par le passé que Noi arrive toujours à convaincre En quand elle commence ses phrases par "Allez, En, merde" et il voit bien qu'aujourd'hui ne fera pas exception.  
  
"Ouais, bon, OK, vas voir Shô, tu lui dis qu'il est nommé euh.. "chargé de la répartition des chambres" jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et qu'il se démerde pour vous trouver quelque chose. J'ai autre chose à foutre, moi.  
\- Tu vois que tu peux être utile quand tu veux.", finit Noi sans même une insulte, mais en même temps elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.  
  
En pousse un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.  
  
"Allez, dégagez maintenant. Y a pas à dire, vous êtes le couple le plus chiant que je connaisse. J'espère que vous ferez jamais de gosses."  
  
Shin a envie de pointer à En qu'il a jamais été vraiment chiant avec lui et que c'est juste Noi qui sait être chiante pour deux quand il faut, mais il est bien plus amusé par la tête que fait sa partenaire, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
"Oh putain, en fait c'est ça !", s'exclame En. "T'es enceinte et c'est pour ça que tu veux une piaule plus grande !?  
\- N'im... N'importe quoi !", s'emporte Noi encore plus rougissante, et elle repart en claquant la porte.  
  
"Sûr qu'elle est pas en cloque ?", demande En à Shin, qui répond en haussant les épaules.  
"Pas que je sache, mais merci pour la piaule.", conclut-il parce qu'il faut bien quelqu'un de poli dans cette affaire.   
En lui fait un signe de la main qui peut s'interpréter comme "Ouais, casse-toi." et il n'en faut pas plus à Shin pour s'exécuter.  
Il sort, rattrape Noi en quelques enjambées. Elle ralentit un peu quand elle se rend compte qu'il est à ses côtés, et lui lance un léger sourire, avant de détourner le visage, encore rougissant.  
  
Voilà une équation à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé. Noi avec des enfants. Quelque part ça le fait rire, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
"T'en veux ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Des gosses.", précise Shin, parce que, quand même, ça l'intrigue.  
"Oui... Je pense, oui.", répond Noi au bout d'un moment.  
  
Et là, tout de suite, Shin a besoin de réfléchir à la réponse de Noi, parce qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ça dans son plan "être-heureux-avec-Noi-jusqu'à-ce-qu'il-clamse-même-s'ils-font-rien-comme-un-couple-normal", qu'il pensait plutôt bien parti.  
  
"... de moi ?", précise-t-il, parce que c'est peut-être encore le point qui le concerne le plus.  
  
Noi ne répond pas, mais elle attrape la main de Shin dans la sienne.  
  
"Si on fait des mioches ensemble, pour sûr ça va être des monstres.", finit-elle par ajouter, et il entend à sa voix qu'elle sourit. Il entrelace leurs doigts.  
  
"Des monstres, peut-être pas, mais des armoires à glace, certainement.", corrige Shin. "C'est pas grave, chuis sûr qu'on les aimera quand même."  
  
Et bon, comme c'est grave dans le désordre de discuter des gosses qu'on va avoir avant même de dire "je t'aime" et de s'embrasser, Shin se dit qu'il peut au moins faire l'un des deux aujourd'hui. Il tire légèrement sur la main de Noi pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui, place son autre main dans ses cheveux et...  
... n'est pas au bon niveau.  
  
"T'es trop grande", lâche-t-il, souriant, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

* * *

* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce chapitre :  
  
\- Turkey est un expert en relations amoureuses (ou pas).  
\- Shô est désormais responsable de la répartition des chambres chez En.  
\- "T'es trop grande" veut dire "Je t'aime" dans la bouche de Shin.


	6. Maléfice bonus. Noi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme y avait pas un bisou et pas un "je t'aime" dans la fic, j'ai compensé avec un Maléfice Bonus ultra-méga-fluff, avec un peu de cochoncetés (ça faisait longtemps et... plus jamais ça >_>). Attention, c'est niais et mignon (et complètement pathétique) et on passe au POV de Noi.

 

Quand les lèvres de Shin s'écartent des siennes, Noi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui tient encore fermement la main et la regarde droit dans les yeux, les joues rosies.  
Ca y est. Enfin. Il s'est décidé. Et surtout, il a pas renié dans la seconde suivante ce qu'il a fait : il l'a embrassée, il l'a fait volontairement, et de ce que Noi peut en dire, il ne regrette pas.  
Ce qui veut dire que, potentiellement, il recommencera. Elle espère très fort qu'il recommencera. Mais bon, au cas où ça lui viendrait pas à l'idée, Noi préfère demander.  
  
"Est-ce que... est-ce que j'peux t'embrasser aussi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ?", répond Shin, étonné.  
"Je sais pas, mais... t'as déjà mis dix ans à m'embrasser une fois...", explique-t-elle. "Alors j'voudrais être sûre de pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps pour la deuxième...  
\- Si tu voulais qu'on s'y mette plus tôt, t'avais qu'à le dire.  
\- J'pensais... j'pensais que j't'intéressais pas comme ça, c'est tout.  
\- J'dors dans ton lit. Y a plus subtil comme manière de dire que j'suis intéressé.  
\- Depuis 10 jours !", s'offusque Noi, même si elle doit bien avouer que ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. "Mais avant... y a un an, ou y a deux ans, ou y a cinq ans... je pouvais pas savoir.  
\- ... j't'avoue, j'aurais pas su dire si j'étais intéressé non plus... mais je pense que ça aurait pas été très dur de me convaincre. Et puis si tu..."  
  
Noi n'a pas vraiment envie d'écouter les excuses de Shin et le coupe dans sa phrase en l'embrassant à nouveau.  
Après tout, elle a l'autorisation.  
Les lèvres de Shin sont légèrement rêches, mais particulièrement chaudes. La première fois, elle n'a pas bien pris le temps d'enregistrer ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Shin (elle était déjà très concentrée sur le fait de le faire), mais là, c'est différent. Elle est penchée sur lui (il est quasi dos au mur), elle a passé ses bras autour de ses épaules, et ses lèvres écartent doucement les siennes. Shin place une main dans son dos, l'attire plus proche, glisse son autre main dans ses cheveux.  
Verdict : elle adore ça.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Shin s'écarte et la regarde, les sourcils froncés mais un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Je... j'étais en train de parler...", proteste-t-il, mais il n'est pas très crédible parce que dans la seconde où il a fini sa phrase, sa bouche est revenue au contact de celle de Noi, peut-être un peu trop violemment parce qu'elle s'est pris un coup de lunettes. Elle s'écarte, lui retire ses lunettes et l'embrasse à nouveau, ouvre sa bouche pour chercher sa langue.  
Cette fois-ci elle ne s'arrêtera pas de si tôt.  
  
"Arrête, Ebisu ! On va faire le tour."  
  
C'est très clairement la voix de Fujita, et Noi n'a aucun mal à l'imaginer en train de pousser Ebisu vers un autre couloir.  
Noi se met à rire, cale sa tête sur l'épaule de Shin et le serre dans ses bras. Apparemment ils vont pas réussir à tenir trente secondes sans qu'il y ait un problème.  
Il tourne la tête, l'embrasse sur la joue et c'est presqu'encore mieux que le reste.  
  
"Je crois qu'on dérange, à se bécoter au milieu du couloir.", finit par dire Noi sur un ton enjoué.  
"... j'en ai rien à battre. Puis qui ça va choquer ? Tout le monde est persuadé qu'on fait ça depuis longtemps."  
  
Ebisu s'approche, guillerette, alors que Fujita essaie de l'en empêcher.  
  
" _Ah ah ! Je savais bien que t'étais le chéri de Noi !_ ", dit-elle en s'arrêtant à leur niveau.  
"Et ça te dérange ?", demande Shin sur un ton menaçant en s'écartant légèrement de Noi.  
" _Non, mais c'est écrit dans le règlement de la résidence qu'il faut garder un comportement décent dans les espaces publics. Hi hi hi, Shin et Noi, ils s'embrassEUH_ ", conclut-elle en chantonnant alors que Noi éclate de rire à nouveau.  
Shin pousse un long soupir et Fujita attrape à nouveau le poignet d'Ebisu.  
  
"Arrête de les embêter, maintenant ! En plus on va être en retard !", pleurniche Fujita. "J'suis désolé, on fait que passer.", ajoute-t-il pour Shin et Noi.  
"C'est bon, c'est pas grave...", dit Noi. "En plus, si on respectait pas le règlement..."  
  
Fujita arrive à traîner Ebisu plus loin, et Noi se tourne à nouveau vers Shin.  
  
"Bon...", commence Shin, rougissant à nouveau.  
  
Noi lui attrape la main et lui sourit.  
  
"... en fait je crois que j'ai aucune idée d'où est la chambre de Shô.", reprend Noi en rendant ses lunettes à Shin. "Ptêt qu'on pourrait remettre ça à demain et rentrer à la maison ?", propose-t-elle, et elle espère que Shin comprend ce qu'elle sous-entend par là.  
\- ...... OK."  
  
Quand ils remettent à nouveau les pieds chez eux (parce que bon, elle avait quand même fini par comprendre y a un certain temps que Shin irait jamais redemander une piaule et qu'il aimait bien être nourri, logé, blanchi et servir d'oreiller), Noi se demande si elle peut lui sauter dessus tout de suite ou si elle ferait mieux d'attendre un peu qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions.  
Sauf qu'après dix ans elle ne sait toujours pas vraiment quand Shin est dans de bonnes dispositions.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu rumines encore ?", finit par dire Shin en enlevant ses godasses.  
"Est-ce qu'on peut continuer ce qu'on a commencé dans le couloir tout à l'heure ?  
\- La partie où on s'embrasse ou celle où on se râle dessus ?", demande Shin, avec un sourire taquin.  
" ... plutôt la première.", répond-elle, et elle place ses mains autour de la taille de Shin.  
" Alors ça m'va."  
  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvent et Noi se sent fondre à nouveau.  
Comment elle a pu se passer d'embrasser Shin pendant tout ce temps ? Elle est pas trop sûre de comment elle a fait pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus par le passé, mais en tout cas elle compte plus le lâcher.  
Une des mains de Shin passe à l'arrière de sa tête et l'invite à se pencher plus. Elle s'exécute, mais bien parce qu'elle sait qu'il sera pas très content si elle le soulève du sol à la place (une prochaine fois, peut-être). Elle compense en ouvrant la bouche de Shin avec ses lèvres, glissant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Dans l'instant suivant, la langue de Shin vient retrouver la sienne et le baiser s'intensifie.  
D'ailleurs elle a bien fait de pas le soulever du sol, parce que ses jambes commencent à flageoller. Pour compenser, elle fait un pas en avant, pousse Shin vers le mur pour y prendre appui.  
  
"... attends.", dit Shin en l'écartant légèrement, et il empoigne sa main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin dans le salon. Il enlève ses lunettes et va les poser sur le comptoir avant de revenir vers elle. Il l'attrape par la taille et lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit s'asseoir sur le dossier du canapé. Elle s'exécute et réalise le pourquoi du comment quand Shin vient se placer entre ses jambes et recommence à l'embrasser : elle n'a plus besoin de se baisser pour être au bon niveau. Et puis bon, la position est aussi super agréable.  
Elle glisse une cheville sur le mollet de Shin et s'agrippe à sa chemise.  
  
Quand finalement leurs lèvres s'écartent à nouveau, la bouche de Shin se déplace dans son cou et elle se sent frémir à ce contact.  
Elle s'avance un peu pour être plus proche de lui et tire sur sa chemise pour qu'elle sorte du pantalon : elle veut toucher de la peau, là, maintenant.  
Ses mains glissent sous la chemise, caressent les flancs de Shin alors qu'il fait encore des choses indescriptibles dans son cou (elle sait pas exactement quoi, mais elle adore). Elle veut plus, et trouve que les habits sont décidément bien frustrants. C'est quand même fou combien ça a de boutons, une chemise. Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de mettre une cravate aujourd'hui ?  
Shin s'écarte légèrement et semble comprendre le désarroi de Noi. Il enlève sa cravate et enchaîne sur la chemise, directement par-dessus la tête, et balance tout dans son bordel qui traîne pas loin. Ses mains reviennent sur Noi, mais elle le retient une seconde et l'imite : son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge se retrouvent dans les affaires de Shin, et elle est pas peu fière du mélange.  
  
Shin la regarde avec un sourire en coin, et une de ses mains vient se reposer sur sa joue.  
Sauf qu'elle s'est pas mise torse-nue pour qu'il lui touche la joue.  
Avec ses jambes, elle le force à se rapprocher, et elle encercle son torse pour se retrouver collée à lui. Sa peau est froide dans son dos, mais brûlante au contact de sa poitrine.  
  
"... Noi..."  
  
OK, elle peut mourir dans l'instant, parce qu'elle connaîtra jamais plus une sensation pareille dans sa vie. Déjà, elle savait pas que Shin pouvait avoir une voix suave comme ça, mais en plus, si c'est en prononçant son nom...  
La main droite de Shin se pose sur son ventre, remonte doucement, carresse son flanc, puis glisse sur sa poitrine alors que sa main gauche s'ancre bas sur sa taille. Elle pousse un long soupir : c'est une sensation inédite à laquelle elle veut bien regoûter.  
D'ailleurs, Shin ne semble pas vouloir l'en empêcher et elle doit bien reconnaître que la poitrine, c'est loin d'être surfait : au moment où la main gauche de Shin remonte et vient caresser son téton, elle se sent tressaillir.  
D'un côté, elle voudrait qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, mais de l'autre, elle doit lui dire quelque chose et elle est déjà plus tout à faire sûre d'avoir toute sa tête.  
  
"Shin...", dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il doit s'arrêter un instant.  
\- ... hmm ?"  
  
Shin cherche son regard. Il respire un peu vite et elle sait que son coeur qui battait à tout rompre l'instant d'avant est en train de se calmer. Ses mains viennent se poser sur sa taille.  
Elle aurait préféré pas avoir à interrompre ce qu'ils faisaient, mais bon, elle est à peu près sûre qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle lui dise.  
  
"Je suppose que je devrais dire à peu près maintenant que j'ai jamais... enfin... que j'ai jamais eu de copain ?"  
  
Shin la regarde, incrédule, puis émet un petit rire.  
  
"Tu penses pas que je m'en serais aperçu, si t'en avais eu un ?", demande-t-il en glissant une mains dans ses cheveux. "D'ailleurs je pense que t'as bien fait, je l'aurais buté, sinon."  
  
Noi pouffe de rire. Elle imagine pas vraiment la situation.  
  
"Je crois pas, non.  
\- Ben moi j'pense que si. Tout le monde sait que t'es à moi."  
  
Bon, non, ça aurait été dommage de mourir tout à l'heure... mais là, c'est bon, c'est sûre, elle a connu le meilleur, elle peut partir en paix.  
  
"J'suis à toi ?", demande-t-elle, sur un ton taquin.  
"Ca... ça me paraît évident.", réplique Shin qui ferme les yeux alors que Noi glisse un doigt dans la boutonnière de son pantalon. Alors que Noi ouvre le premier bouton, la main de Shin attrape son poignet et l'arrête dans son élan.  
  
"Noi, je... enfin, on n'est vraiment pas obligés d'en faire trop tout de suite, non plus.  
\- J'te brusque, c'est ça ?  
\- ... non.", dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. "Je veux dire que je peux être patient et que si à un moment tu penses que ça va trop vite ou trop loin, tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux.  
\- Toi, tu peux ptêt patienter encore, mais moi très clairement pas.  
\- Noi, je suis sérieux.  
\- Et moi je suis pas fragile. Et je suis assez grande gueule pour pouvoir te dire si j'aime pas quelque chose sans que tu aies à me le rappeler."  
  
Shin semble réfléchir une seconde.  
  
\- Tant qu'on est d'accord sur ce point, ça me va."  
  
Shin lui sourit et elle se sent complètement et irrévocablement amoureuse. Y a pas à dire, elle a trouvé le bon. Profitant du moment de répit, il enlève ses bagues et les empoche. Noi se décide à faire de même : même s'ils sont pas très sensibles aux petits bobos, c'est vrai qu'elle a pas foncièrement envie de lui arracher de la peau par inadvertance.  
Shin se rapproche à nouveau, et après l'avoir embrassée promptement, sa bouche repart dans son cou puis descend, descend, et tout à coup Noi se sent partir en arrière avec Shin encore dans ses bras, et sa tête vient heurter la table basse.  
Les pieds encore sur le haut du dossier, Shin a moitié sur elle et le haut de son corps sur la table basse, Noi réalise qu'ils ont légèrement perdu l'équilibre.  
  
"Ouch... je propose qu'on se relocalise dans le lit ?  
\- ... je crois que tu vas devoir te racheter une table basse, par contre...", dit Shin qui a réussi à se redresser avec difficulté.  
  
Noi descend ses jambes sur l'assise du canapé, se met à genoux dessus, et regarde l'étendue des dégâts avant de relever la tête vers Shin. Il se penche à nouveau vers elle et l'embrasse, une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur son épaule, et très clairement ce baiser est plus fougueux que les précédents. D'ailleurs au bout de quelques instants, elle sent qu'elle va de nouveau perdre l'équilibre, donc elle le pousse un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit s'arrêter.  
  
"Si on pouvait éviter de refaire la même connerie deux fois, hein...", rouspète-t-elle avec un sourire.  
"Alors reste pas là. T'es trop loin.  
\- ... viens me chercher.", répond-elle, et au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Shin l'attrape par la taille et la soulève du canapé pour la mettre sur son épaule.  
"Sauvage, va.", lance-t-elle en rigolant, et vu la position dans laquelle elle est, elle en profite pour déposer un baiser dans son dos.  
"T'attendais que ça, avoue-le.", dit-il en la reposant face à lui.  
  
Elle répose son front contre celui de Shin et pousse un soupir.  
  
"... Shin...  
\- Hm ?  
\- J'aime bien ce que tu faisais. Embrasse-moi à nouveau.  
\- Hmm... d'accord, mais je crois que je t'ai entendue parler d'un lit y a pas longtemps..."  
  
Elle lui répond d'un grand sourire et attrape sa main pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Quand elle ouvre la porte, Noi réalise que la pièce est quand même bien en bordel, avec les cartons de Shin ouverts devant l'armoire, et des fringues trainant sur le lit de quand elle rangeait tout à l'heure. Elle balance vite fait tout ce qui traîne sur le lit dans un coin et se retourne vers lui.  
Elle glisse ses mains le long du torse de Shin jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture qu'elle défait. Alors qu'elle allait enchaîner sur la boutonnière, elle sent une des mains de Shin agripper son poignet.  
  
"J't'explique juste un truc pour toutes les prochaines fois où tu voudras m'enlever mon futal : c'est 1. tu décroches le marteau et 2. tu défais la ceinture et les boutons. Toujours dans cet ordre.  
\- ...... j'vais faire en sorte de m'en souvenir.  
\- Mes orteils t'en seront reconnaissants.", ajoute-t-il dans un sourire en défaisant le mousqueton du marteau et en le posant au sol.  
Les mains de Noi retrouvent la boutonnière l'instant suivant, et Shin l'embrasse à nouveau, passionnément, et elle en oublierait presque ce qu'elle est en train de faire en bas. Les lèvres de Shin s'écartent légèrement au moment où les doigts de Noi s'introduisent dans son pantalon. Sa respiration est rapide et elle sent les doigts de Shin se crisper sur sa taille alors qu'elle caresse le bas de son abdomen. Ses doigts glissent une ou deux fois à la limite de son caleçon et elle se décide à tout lui enlever d'un coup. Enfin... s'il est ok.  
   
"... je peux ?"  
  
Sa respiration est forte et ses joues rosies.  
Il est juste à croquer.  
  
"... j't'en prie.", répond-il et Noi s'exécute.  
  
Quand elle réalise qu'elle vient de finir de le déshabiller, Noi rougit légèrement. Elle l'a déjà vu nu (même si pas foncièrement souvent) et elle s'était pas vraiment attardée sur... enfin, en bas, quoi. Et elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'apesantir, car l'instant suivant, Shin la soulève du sol, fait quelques pas et la dépose sur le lit.  
Noi décide intérieurement que la prochaine fois, c'est elle qui fera ça, parce que c'est quand même super cool.  
Elle s'allonge confortablement, et il vient se mettre près d'elle, l'embrasse à nouveau, plus doucement, alors que sa main vient caresser son ventre avant de descendre, par-dessus ses habits.  
Elle pousse un léger soupir et glisse sa bouche sur sa joue, son oreille, dans ses cheveux.  
  
"T'as une idée de... de ce que t'aime bien ?  
\- Ben pour l'instant, c'est un peu genre complètement différent de ce que je peux faire toute seule, donc bon... je te laisse voir et je te tiens au courant ?  
\- ... ça me va.  
\- Et euh... y a quelque chose que je dois faire en particulier ?  
\- ... ce dont t'as envie."  
  
Elle l'attire à elle pour l'embrasser, mais doit finalement se résoudre à arrêter de le bécoter quand il descend plus bas pour embrasser à nouveau sa poitrine. Alors que sa bouche dépose des baisers rapides sur ses seins, Noi sent la main de Shin glisser dans son pantalon. Elle pousse un soupir et se décale pour lui laisser meilleur accès.  
Il ouvre sa boutonnière, glisse une main sur sa culotte, à la limite de ses cuisses, et elle en peut plus : c'est trop bon et elle en veut plus. En quatrième vitesse, elle enlève ce qui lui reste de fringues, les jette en-dehors du lit et passe au-dessus de Shin, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.  
Elle se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser et ses cheveux viennent se mettre partout mais elle s'en fiche. Il a placé une main à l'arrière de sa tête, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, et elle le sent tout contre elle.  
  
"Shin...", dit-elle dans un soupir alors que sa bouche retrouve ses seins, ses lèvres ses tétons et Noi ne peut s'empêcher de vocaliser ce qu'elle ressent.  
  
C'est à peine si elle comprend ce qui lui arrive quand Shin la fait tourner et qu'il se retrouve au-dessus. Il est entre ses jambes, son visage dans sa poitrine, ses mains courant sur ses cuisses.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle y pense.  
Elle sent son estomac se nouer.  
Non.  
Non, pas question que ça gâche ce moment, pas question qu'elle se remémore... ça.  
  
"... Noi ? ... tout va bien ?"  
  
C'est Shin. Shin. Personne d'autre.  
Elle le serre dans ses bras, prend une longue inspiration.  
  
"J'peux revenir au-dessus ? J'étais plus à l'aise.", explique-t-elle.  
  
Il passe une main sur sa joue, embrasse sa tempe.  
Il a l'air inquiet.  
Il a l'air amoureux, aussi.  
Et c'est Shin.  
  
"Pas de souci.", dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle s'assied elle aussi et vient poser sa tête sur son épaule.  
Il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux puis se laisse tomber sur le dos, en l'attirant à lui.  
Elle n'est pas positionnée comme tout à l'heure : elle a placé une de ses cuisses entre celles de Shin et s'est redressée sur les coudes. Les mains de Shin glissent de ses hanches à ses fesses, et il lui manque quelques centimètres pour descendre sur ses cuisses.  
Elle se penche à nouveau sur lui, l'embrasse sur la bouche puis dans le cou, jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains de Shin remonte le long de son dos.  
  
"T'as trop de cheveux...", dit-il en essayant de caler les cheveux incriminés derrière l'oreille de Noi.  
"Tu les aimes pas ?  
\- ... si, mais comme ça c'est un peu gênant."  
  
Shin sourit, se déporte un peu et attrape le pantalon de Noi à côté du lit avant de fouiller dans une poche. Il en sort trois élastiques qu'il lui tend.  
Quelque part, ça rend Noi toute chose que Shin sache qu'elle a toujours un élastique en poche.  
Elle accroche ses cheveux en un chignon à moitié râté (tant pis), et repasse une jambe par-dessus le corps de Shin.  
Elle l'embrasse à nouveau, des baisers rapides et humides qui s'intensifient jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Shin gémir dans sa bouche. Elle se colle plus à lui, sent son corps bouger inconsciemment contre le sien.  
Ses doigts repartent sur son corps, glissent sur elle, en elle, et elle s'accroche à lui, posant son front sur le sien. Ca y est, il va... ils vont... quand tout à coup elle pense à quelque chose d'important.  
  
"Shin..."  
  
Il ne répond rien, continue de la toucher, et bon, elle peut pas lui reprocher de pas comprendre que c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à dire.  
  
"Shin.", répète-t-elle, un peu plus sérieusement et il s'arrête une seconde.  
"... hm ?  
\- Y a... y a encore un point dont on devrait parler.", explique-t-elle, les joues rouges, le souffle court.  
"Maintenant ? Ca peut pas attendre après ?", demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Non. C'est que... enfin, je sais qu'on a abordé vaguement le sujet tout à l'heure, mais... t'es bien conscient que si on va plus loin, je peux tomber enceinte ?  
\- ... oh. Hm.", répond Shin qui semble réfléchir une seconde. "Et c'est embêtant ?  
\- Je sais pas. Ca l'est ?  
\- J'en sais rien, moi. Puis c'est toi la plus concernée.  
\- J'ose espérer que tu te sentiras concerné si ça arrive.  
\- ... c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si ça te dérange pas... ça me dérange pas non plus. Enfin, tant que t'es consciente que je risque d'être un père relativement médiocre.  
\- ...... OK, j'suis prévenue.", répond-elle, un sourire aux lèvres et elle tire sur le poignet de Shin pour qu'il retire ses doigts.  
Elle se repositionne au-dessus de lui, écarte un peu plus les cuisses. Elle repose son front à côté de la tête de Shin, expire doucement alors qu'il la pénètre, dirige ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout en elle.  
Le souffle de Shin est coupé une seconde et Noi se redresse légèrement pour pouvoir voir son visage.  
  
"... ça va ?", demande-t-il, et elle se contente de l'embrasser pour toute réponse, alors que son corps se met à onduler sans qu'elle en soit vraiment consciente. Il est en elle et pourtant elle le veut encore plus proche, encore plus fort.  
Les mains de Shin quittent son corps et il se redresse. Ils sont assis l'un sur l'autre, Shin a son visage dans sa poitrine, et il dévore ses tétons à nouveau. Elle adore ça, mais même comme ça, elle ne le trouve pas assez proche. Elle attrape ses poignets, le replaque sur le lit et accélère le rythme.  
  
"Hnn... Noi..."  
  
Elle sent les muscles des bras de Shin se contracter sous ses mains, mais ne lache pas prise. Il lui en faut encore un peu plus, elle y est presque. Encore un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite... Au moment où elle allait changer de position, elle le sent jouir en elle.  
Elle se penche sur son visage, embrasse le bout de son nez et il lève les sourcils, lui sourit, avant de libérer un de ses bras pour pouvoir la caresser du bout des doigts. Le contact lui fait l'effet d'un choc électrique et son corps se remet en branle dans l'instant, sauf qu'elle n'a plus la force de tenir au-dessus de lui.  
Elle s'accroche à la tête de lit, repose son front dans le creux de l'épaule de Shin et ferme les yeux.  
  
"T'arrête pas.", menace-t-elle, au cas où l'idée lui viendrait. "T'arrête pas, t'arrête pas, t'arrête pas.  
\- ...... Noi", se contente-t-il de glisser à son oreille et c'est tellement bon, et c'est Shin, et c'est trop, et pas assez et tout son corps se tend.  
Elle émet un petit cri aigü avant de sentir tout son corps se relaxer.  
Les bras de Shin viennent encercler son corps et n'ayant pas le courage de bouger plus, elle se contente de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
Après les quelques instants nécessaires pour récupérer ses esprits, elle s'écarte légèrement et se laisse tomber à côté de Shin en expirant bruyamment avant de remarquer quelque chose d'inhabituel.  
  
"... je crois que j'ai cassé la tête de lit.", dit-elle.  
  
Shin lève les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en est et se met à ricaner.  
  
"J'espère que c'était juste l'enthousiasme de ta première fois, parce que la table ET la tête de lit, ça fait quand même beaucoup.  
\- ... c'est... c'est des choses qui arrivent, non ?", remarque-t-elle, innocemment.  
"En fait je risque ma vie à partager ton lit.", dit Shin en montrant ses avant-bras, où la trace des doigts de Noi est plus que visible entre les cicatrices.  
"... c'est bon, t'as juste quelques bleus, tu vas pas en faire tout un plat, non plus.  
\- T'es vraiment une brutasse.  
\- ...... je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.", promet Noi, dépitée.  
"Hey, fais pas cette tête. Tu peux casser autant de chose que tu veux si c'est ce qui te botte..."  
  
Noi repasse au-dessus de Shin, glisse un doigt sur son torse.  
  
"C'est pas casser des choses, qui me plait.", dit-elle avant de l'embrasser pour faire bonne mesure.  
La main de Shin passe à l'arrière de son crâne et il enlève l'élastique qu'elle y a mis tout à l'heure.  
  
"Je croyais que c'était gênant ?  
\- Hmm... j'avais envie de te voir comme ça.  
\- ...... Shin...  
\- Oui ?"  
  
Elle pose sa tête contre son torse, entend son coeur qui bat.  
  
"... garde-moi dans tes bras."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Shin est sur le dos et elle est lovée tout contre lui, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule. Shin a les yeux fermés, mais la main qui joue dans ses cheveux prouve à Noi qu'il est encore éveillé.  
  
"... Shin ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- On est un couple, maintenant ?"  
  
Shin pousse un soupir et rouvre les yeux.  
  
"Comment tu peux encore avoir des doutes ? Après ce qu'on vient de faire ?"  
  
C'est pas vraiment qu'elle a des doutes, mais ça lui semble pas si différent d'avant, à part la proximité physique.  
Et encore, y a quelques jours, ils auraient pu se retrouver à peu près dans la même position (probablement légèrement plus habillés), et Shin aurait encore nié qu'ils étaient un couple.  
  
" Ben...  
\- Putain, Noi, j'ai jamais eu d'autre ami que toi, on est à peu près les seuls mages liés à vie, on a dit tout à l'heure qu'on allait avoir des gosses, on vient probablement d'en mettre un en route, et j'ai annoncé la couleur en disant que je buterai tous les mecs qui te regardent de trop près... qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te prouver que je t'aime ?"  
  
Voilà, c'est juste ça qu'il lui fallait. Une putain de belle déclaration qui lui donnerait presque envie de chialer.  
  
"Tu...", reprend Noi sans aller plus loin et apparemment Shin vient de réaliser sur quels mots il a fini sa phrase, parce qu'il est en train de virer au rouge.  
"Ouais, ben écoute bien, parce que chuis définitivement pas un romantique et j'le répèterai pas quinze fois.", balbutie Shin. "Je t'aime. On est un couple. Tu m'as sur le dos jusqu'à c'que j'crève, et j'espère que t'es contente parce que t'as plus d'autre alternative, maintenant."  
  
Elle le serre dans ses bras (très clairement beaucoup trop fort pour que ce soit plaisant, mais elle n'arrive pas à se contenir) et se met à rire.  
  
"Oui, j'suis contente.", finit-elle par dire.  
"... et ben, c'est pas trop tôt.", râle-t-il et il est tellement craquant quand il bougonne et qu'il rougit en même temps que Noi se demande si on peut être plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment.  
  
Elle se redresse sur un coude, l'embrasse à nouveau, juste un toucher des lèvres rapide. Il passe une main sur sa joue, la regarde, et sourit.  
En fait il est aussi super craquant quand il sourit.  
  
"J'te fais une belle déclaration comme ça, et j'ai juste droit à un "j'suis contente" et un baiser ? Je crois que j'me fais avoir, là...", dit-il en levant un sourcil.  
  
Elle se décale un peu plus au-dessus de lui et l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois, ses lèvres insistent tout de suite, ouvrent celles de Shin, cherchent sa langue.  
Sa main descend le long du torse de Shin, son abdomen, et vient le carresser, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance. Les lèvres de Shin s'écartent des siennes et il pousse un long soupir.  
  
"En fait j'm'attendais juste à ce que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, mais ta solution me convient tout à fait."  
  
Elle lui sourit, l'embrasse à nouveau et une idée lui vient à l'esprit.  
  
"On fait un pari ?", propose-t-elle.  
"... j't'écoute.  
\- Le premier qui jouit a perdu."  
  
Il rougit et se met à rire en même temps.  
  
"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à gagner ?  
\- Hmm... le perdant fait le repas.  
\- Ca me va.", répond-il, sûr de lui. "Tous les coups sont permis ?  
\- ...... tous les coups sont permis.", répond Noi, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Tu vas garder ce sourire niais toute la journée ?  
\- Essaie pas d'être méchant juste pour compenser toutes les belles choses que t'as dites aujourd'hui, ça marche pas.  
\- ... j'posais juste une question...", réplique Shin, et à sa tête, Noi voit bien qu'elle a deviné juste. Shin est toujours embarassé pour les mauvaises choses (ça doit être son côté humain, parce que Noi voit pas bien pourquoi il regrette si souvent d'avoir été gentil).  
  
Il est assis au comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'elle prépare le repas. C'est une situation qui est devenue banale ces dernières semaines, mais maintenant qu'elle fait la cuisine à son chéri-officiel-maintenant-c'est-dit-ils-sont-un-couple, c'est pas tout à fait pareil.  
Déjà, elle peut le mater comme elle veut sans qu'il râle (trop), et il est resté torse-nu. S'il était un peu plus proche, elle l'embrasserait dans le cou. Il rougirait, et elle le dévorerait tout cru. Heureusement pour lui, elle est un peu trop loin, alors elle va se contenter de discuter.  
  
"Moi aussi, j'ai des questions... j'peux les poser ?  
\- J't'écoute...  
\- Est-ce que j'aurais droit à des p'tits noms ? Genre "ma chérie" ou "mon amour" ?  
\- N'y pense même pas.", réplique Shin aussi sec, et même si elle est déçue, elle doit dire qu'elle se doutait un peu de la réponse.  
"... et est-ce que moi je peux te donner un p'tit nom, alors ?  
\- Je sais pas. Essaie pour voir.  
\- Mon... chou à la crème ?  
\- ... ça va pas être possible non plus.  
\- Pfff...", soupire Noi. "Et est-ce qu'on peut se donner la main quand on est dehors ?  
\- ... j'imagine, oui. Peut-être pas dans tous les contextes non plus...", dit Shin en retirant ses lunettes pour les nettoyer. "Tu as encore beaucoup de questions comme ça ?  
\- J'peux continuer toute la journée, si tu m'laisses faire...  
\- Ouais, ben on va dire qu'une fois le repas servi c'est fini, parce que sinon tu vas me faire regretter d'avoir commencé à répondre...  
\- Question à trou alors... "Moi c'est Shin et elle c'est Noi, ma..." ?  
\- "Moi c'est Shin, elle c'est Noi." Point.  
\- Tu joues pas le jeu...", rouspète Noi.  
"Je suppose que "ma partenaire", ça t'ira pas ?  
\- Tu supposes juste.  
\- Ma...", commence Shin, qui semble réfléchir à peu près sérieusement à la question. "Ma... compagne ? Chais pas, ça dépend à qui je cause...  
\- J'aime bien, ça me va.  
\- ... et moi, chuis quoi, alors ?", demande Shin qui se prend au jeu. " "Moi c'est Noi, et lui c'est Shin, mon..." ?  
\- "Mon petit ami" ?  
\- ... évite les expressions avec "petit" dedans.  
\- Faut arrêter de complexer sur ta taille, Shin...  
\- Je complexe pas sur ma taille, je trouve que ça fait gamin, c'est tout.  
\- ... "mon chéri", alors.", décide Noi en ajoutant les carottes qu'elle vient de couper dans la casserole.  
" ... je peux faire avec, j'imagine.  
\- T'as eu beaucoup de copines avant moi ?  
\- J't'en pose, de ces questions ?", répond Shin en remettant ses lunettes. "A ton avis ? Ca fait 10 ans que tu m'colles...  
\- J'me doute bien que t'avais rien de très sérieux, mais bon... je sais pas...  
\- J'ai eu une petite amie. A Hole. C'était un peu sérieux mais au final ça s'est pas bien passé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Elle est morte ?  
\- Mais où tu vas chercher ça ? Non, enfin, peut-être depuis le temps, j'en sais rien.  
\- Pourquoi ça s'est mal passé, alors ?  
\- ... on allait juste pas bien ensemble, j'imagine.  
\- Est-ce que j'suis plus jolie qu'elle ?", demande Noi en faisant les yeux doux.  
" ...... est-ce que le repas est bientôt prêt ?  
\- Elle était plus jolie, c'est ça...", soupire Noi de manière très exagérée.  
  
Shin se lève, ne répond pas, et file dans la chambre. Elle l'entend fouiller dans un carton.  
  
"Shin, attends, j'voulais pas te fâcher ! C'est pas grave si elle était plus jolie !  
\- ... arrête de raconter n'importe quoi."  
  
Il revient avec un bout de papier à la main.  
Une photo.  
  
"C'est elle, la plus jolie fille que j'ai rencontrée.", dit-il, et il tend la photo à Noi.  
  
C'est une photo du grand bal en l'honneur du démon d'il y a dix ans, où ils figurent tous les deux. Ils y sont en train de danser, et Noi a un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Elle est super belle cette photo ! Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais montrée ?  
\- C'est En qui me l'a donnée y a pas longtemps et en fait... j'ai compris seulement très récemment que c'était avec toi que j'avais dansé ce jour-là."  
  
Noi pouffe de rire. Elle avait pas bien compris à l'époque ce que le voleur qu'elle avait rencontré peu avant foutait au bal organisé par En, mais bon, elle l'avait reconnu quand même (les cicatrices aidant, il faut bien l'avouer).  
  
"Quoi ?!  
\- J'avais pas vu ta tête, le jour où tu m'as soigné ! J'avais même pas calé que t'étais une fille... Quand je t'ai revue et que t'as enlevé ton masque, j'ai juste pas fait le lien. En même temps, à l'époque je portais pas de lunettes et j'voyais vaaaachement plus flou qu'aujourd'hui.  
\- ... on était des crevettes à l'époque, quand même.", ajoute-t-elle en rigolant, et elle repose la photo.  
"Si je te dis ce qu'il y a de plus humiliant à propos de cette photo... enfin, du bal à cette époque... on arrête les questions ? Au moins pour aujourd'hui ?  
\- Hey, je pose pas ces questions pour t'embêter, tu sais !  
\- ... permets-moi d'en douter.", remarque Shin sur un ton de reproche et Noi doit s'avouer que bon, un peu quand même.  
" ...... bon, va pour le secret humiliant, c'est bien aussi.  
\- Je te vois te réjouir de ma future déchéance, mais tu peux te moquer si tu veux, je t'en voudrais pas. Alors comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai su que récemment que c'était toi. Mais avant, pour moi, cette fille, c'était une espèce de rêve, le genre "tu l'as reverras jamais mais tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie"...  
\- C'est plus charmant qu'humiliant, je trouve. Mais je vois le topo...  
\- Et ben imagine moi, il y a quelques mois, réalisant le nombre de fantasmes que j'avais pu avoir sur TOI, à QUATORZE ans."  
  
Noi éclate de rire à nouveau.  
  
"Espèce de pervers, va.", commente-t-elle, mais elle est plus flattée qu'autre chose. "Est-ce que je peux accrocher la photo ? On est quand même trop mignons dessus. Enfin, surtout moi, t'étais quand même un peu cradingue et bigleux, à l'époque.  
\- ... merci ? Mais j'suis toujours aussi bigleux, je pense.  
\- Avec les lunettes au moins on arrive à comprendre où est-ce que tu essaies de regarder...  
\- Dis donc, c'est ma fête, aujourd'hui...  
\- Ah ben c'est pas tous les jours qu'on arrive à pécho l'amour de sa vie, non plus !", argumente Noi tout sourire en servant le repas.  
"Par contre, je sens bien que c'est probablement tous les jours que je vais le regretter...  
\- Je t'avais prévenu : plus j'suis heureuse, plus j'suis chiante.", dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
"Tant pis pour moi...", répond-il un sourire aux lèvres. "J'te rendrai très heureuse quand même.", conclut-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.  


* * *

* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce chapitre :  
\- Shin s'est déjà pris son marteau sur les orteils en enlevant son pantalon.  
\- Les comportements indécents sont interdits dans les parties publiques de la résidence.  
\- Shin met un point d'honneur à toujours gagner ses paris contre Noi.  
  


* * *

  
  
**Micro-maléfice bonus. Jour 483.**  
  
Quand Shin toque à la porte du bureau d'En, il n'est pas sûr de comment il va annoncer ce qu'il a à dire. Techniquement ç'aurait probablement été mieux qu'il laisse Noi gérer ça, mais ça l'amuse quelque peu de s'en charger. Et au final, en passant la porte, il se souvient d'une conversation qu'ils ont déjà eue ici et trouve exactement la bonne manière de dire ce qu'il a à dire.  
  
"Oh, Shin, c'est rare que tu te pointes sans qu'on te demande...", remarque En.  
"C'est qu'j'ai une requête à formuler.  
\- Oh, carrément une requête. Ca te ressemble pas.  
\- Ouaip. Mais en fait c'est trop petit chez nous, nous faudrait une piaule plus grande. Ou alors une maison, comme Turkey.", déclare Shin en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
"Ca y est, elle a complètement déteint sur toi, hein ?", soupire En. "Ben tu sais où tu peux t'la mettre, ta maison ?  
\- ... c'est qu'on attend un heureux événement.", explique Shin. "Ou un sale gosse. On peut pas savoir avant qu'il soit né, en même temps."  
  
En ne dit rien pendant quelques temps et en fait Shin réalise qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment il va réagir à la nouvelle. Vu qu'il leur avait explicitement demandé de pas faire de gosse, peut-être pas si bien que ça, en fait...  
  
"Je... je vais être tonton ?", demande En, et là, Shin comprend que ce sera probablement un sale gosse parce qu'il ou elle va être pourri gâté par le mage le plus riche qu'il connaisse.  
"Techniquement non, mais je pense que Noi n'aura rien contre un léger abus de langage. J'm'avance peut-être un peu, mais j'pense que si on a la maison, vous pouvez même être le parrain.", déclare Shin, qui n'avait aucune intention de demander à déménager en rentrant dans la pièce, mais y a pas de petit profit dans la vie.  
"T'as pas honte de négocier ça ?  
\- ... même pas.  
\- Si j'suis le parrain, vous avez la maison, le jardin et j'vous refile même un larbin pour faire le ménage.  
\- Deal.", annonce Shin, et il tend la main à En.  
  
En lui serre la main, puis attire Shin à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Bon.  
Il a probablement déjà vécu plus bizarre qu'un câlin d'En, mais c'est définitivement dans le top 10.  
  
"Tu fais partie d'la famille, maintenant.  
\- J'pensais qu'ça faisait onze ans que j'en faisais partie, mais bon...  
\- Pas de celle-là, imbécile.", corrige En en s'écartant de Shin. "Félicitations, au fait.  
\- Merci.  
\- Ca va, elle est pas trop chiante enceinte, Noi ?  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Mais c'est pas grave, je l'aime comme ça."

* * *

* * *

Ce que nous avons appris dans ce (micro-)chapitre :  
  
\- En est un futur tonton gâteau.  



End file.
